Chronicles of Absolution: Heart and Soul
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.09. The time has come for Hibah's coming of age and the unspoken reality that she may be leaving the Winchesters and Co. Heavy thoughts prevail but are overrun when a threat from an old enemy rears his head. How far will Angela go to protect her little Jewel until she reaches her coming of age?
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Heart and Soul**

**Chapter 1**

The sounds of blades clashed with intense fury. Sparks flew from the blades as they collided at the speeds they were being swung. The fires from the oil cisterns cast their glow upon the room. The high vaulted ceilings of the chambers echoed with the clashes of the blades. Occasionally there was a crash of furniture as it collided with the walls and floor.

The two combatants faced each other they circled the room. Blood had already been spilt and more had yet to be shed. Each had the heat of battle in their eyes. One had the thrill of the kill and the other was sheer pissed offness. Both were ready to draw blood and it was for a single prize.

Angela looked at her opponent and the pure hatred burned in her eyes. It had been a long time since she had felt such hatred and some would say that it was justified. Her eyes were glittering orbs of fiery amber and narrowed in anger. Her loose locks were billowing as she felt a surge of her power filter through. Her teeth were bared in a threatening manner. "I've come for my daughter… and your head."

The laughter that filtered through rumbled through the halls. It was a mixture of laughter and a rumbling growl. The grin was mocking. "The baby god and the Malachi… how sweet. I'll bury you and leave her for bigger fish."

Angela gave a roar that sounded of battle and charged forward. Her opponent charged with a twirling of Snake, its fangs bared to strike. It came down with an overhand strike. She brought her arm up with her knife in a defensive posture. It was coming down like a snake bearing down on its prey. No mercy would be given but still she charged forward.

They sprung from the ground in a pivot and swung. Eyes were blazing in full fury as they locked in on each other. Neither combatant noticed the bodies that were lying dead on the ground. The blood was flowing its red rivers and puddles. The lifeless eyes looked on as the Malachi and the enemy clashed blades in a fury of sparks. The blow was so fierce that it sniffed the life out of a candle nearby.

Angela swung hard and fast against her enemy. Her hatred that had been burning for a long time threatened its ugly head but she knew that she needed to keep her head. She then heard a yelp and cry that she knew so well. She paused a moment and heard the cries. Something swiped at her and she moved but felt a painful sting to her side and she couldn't help but cry out in pain as she felt it and slipped to the side. She slumped against the stone wall with her harm held protectively against her side.

The next swing she was able to block with her good hand. She swung and blocked and her blade clashed with another set of sparks but the backhand sent her flying back. She hit another wall and Absolution slid from her grasp. It was but a few feet away but she couldn't reach it. The wound was bleeding but the sting was weakening. She could feel the poison course through her blood.

"No one has been able to survive the bite of Snake. Most die instantly."

Angela grimaced as she felt the pain course through. She started crawling along the ground towards Absolution, her hand stretching out, trying to summon it. It wouldn't move.

"It seems Absolution has abandoned you or is that your heart you feel, slowing. Slowing down as the poison courses through your veins?"

Angela continued to grunt as she crawled. Her limbs felt like they were seizing up. She could see Orion on her wrist. The blue stone was glowing but it was growing faint. The gauntlet looked almost tarnished with her markings intermingled with it. She felt herself growing faint. Absolution was just within her reach. She stretched out and…

The sword was kicked away. Angela grunted as she watched it slide away. Her bloodied fingers were still reaching as her arm stiffened from growing weaker as her hand fell to the ground. Her vision became blurry but it was burning within. She gasped as she felt it trying to suffocate her as she was rolled over.

"I could kill you now but what would be the point? You will suffer as I have suffered. Slow and painful. You will see it as I finish all that remains dear to you."

Angela heard the creak of a door but her eye was on Snake. Her body was convulsing as the poison strived to finish her off. She heard noises but only saw Snake and the hand that wielded him. She gasped for air as she tried to form coherent words.

"Your spells won't save you my sweet."

She ignored him as she tried to form words. Her breaths came in gasps as she struggled to form words. She could do it… She gasped as the air was leaving her lungs and her heart was slowing. She could feel the beats slowing one by one. She had failed. She had failed them. All she heard were the screams that filled the room and her eyes were on Snake as her body grew stiller and her vision began to edge with darkness.

_48 Hours Earlier_

The sun shone brightly, casting its rays on the field, making it shine a sort of gold. The girl with her golden brown hair wound up in a braided coil looked off in the distance. Her hazel eyes that looked like the pale green of a meadow took in everything. In her hands she held the claws of the dragon, a strange creature she had never seen but they felt right in her hands.

She looked forward as the wind blew through the loose locks of her hair. Her fingers tightened on the claws. There was no one there except for the sound of bugs making their noises. She turned her head as she listened and looked around. Something was out there and she narrowed her eyes slightly as she continued to look around.

It came up from behind, quietly and with claws extended. The girl sensed it and turned to block the strike and countered with her own strike. The dragon claws were held firmly in her hands as she moved them to counter the strikes of the other claws. They clashed with clangs that spoke of desire to make contact.

The girl used her small stature to dive in and out of the larger limbs of her opponent. She made contact with her opponent and heard the slight grunt. It encouraged her to keep up her strategy of using her smaller stature to keep up her attack. It worked for the most part until she was tripped by a leg sweep and she landed on her back.

Her opponent stood over her and spoke in a language she understood perfectly well. She was not going to follow the advice and with a grunt, she managed a forward flip and landed near perfect on her foot. She felt her foot twist and tried to hide the grimace from that. She had to defend herself from the sudden attack from the other set of claws.

Pushing the pain down, she raised the dragon claws and blocked and countered. She tripped and fell but rolled away and with moment she was back on her feet. She held out her dragon claws ready to strike. She countered until one got knocked away and she jumped back to regroup. Her opponent came at her again and she blocked. It was then that the other got knocked away but she used her flexibility to move away in a sort of spider act.

She couldn't flip very well since her ankle was twisted but the low spinning spider act was just as effective. It allowed her to back away but she was too far away to jump for her claws. So she decided to improvise. Using her spider act and blocking with her forearms and legs, she managed to get into position and when she extended her hand, one of the dragon claws flew to her hand and she could block the next strike.

It allowed her to use her speed and adjust her movements to reach for the other claw. Like the other, it flew to her hand and she was able to resume fighting her opponent. It was then her opponent changed their tactics and she had to adjust hers. The movements were faster and heading for areas that could be labeled kill zones. She was not going to lose.

The girl knew she had to think fast and gave a quick survey of the area around her. She spotted a few things and a couple of ideas came to her. She picked one and executed it. Breaking free, she sprinted and with her momentum since her opponent was chasing her, she leapt onto the rocks nearby and pivoted off them. In midair she twisted and with the momentum was able to let a burst of power through.

She watched as her opponent get pushed back by the blast and fly through the air. She landed in a crouched position on the soft ground. It was a better landing than the last one. At the same time her opponent landed in the middle of the tall grassy field and slide along the ground. She stood up and held her weapons in a ready position when her opponent didn't get up. In fact there was nothing. There was dead silence.

The girl looked around and moved slowly forward. She paused and then whirled around and blocked the strike with a clang. With her free hand she pushed her weapon towards the throat and stopped. There was barely a millimeter clearance as it hovered near the throat. She held it for a split second before backing off. "That wasn't fair Ima."

Angela gave a slight smile as she stood up to her full height and looked down at the almost nine year old girl. She put both her sais in one hand and ran a hand through her hair. "I know habibitti but it's never fair when someone is out to hurt you."

Hibah looked up at Angela and smiled at the face that she had known since she was a baby. She put her own sais together and replied, "That's why you're teaching me right?"

"That's right."

Hibah grabbed Angela's free hand and held it in hers. "Am I as good as you Ima?"

Angela studied Hibah. She resisted the urge to sigh. It had been a difficult decision but she felt that it was necessary to teach Hibah how to use some kind of weapon. Hibah was very good at the best defense and that was to not be there. She knew enough hand to hand and could defend herself without a weapon. Angela wanted to stop at that but even she knew that by this age godlings would have learned at least several weapons and maybe a death technique. She drew the line at that and instead focused control of Hibah's powers and it seemed to work.

Looking at Hibah, Angela stroked the girl's cheek and replied, "You know enough to defend yourself."

Hibah was used to those types of answers. She knew that Angela loved her and wanted to protect her but it was frustrating. She liked being able to do what Angela could do and she had gone on a few hunts but nothing more challenging. She couldn't understand why. "Ima," she gave in that plaintive whine that sounded cute at times, "Tell me."

Angela looked at Hibah and studied her. "You are good. One day you will be good. Right now enjoy being a child."

Hibah pouted at that but it was spoiled when she reached out and grabbed Angela in a hug. "I love you Ima."

"I love you too my little bijoux," Angela replied as she returned the hug. It was easier to admit that and it brought a sense of foreboding since this was a critical juncture in Hibah's life. The obvious was the fact that Wosret could come back within the next two to three days and then Hibah would move on. It was easy to be in denial.

"Like you love Abba and Amitz, right?"

Angela expected this. It seemed that Hibah was onto something and trying to get her to admit her true feelings. She had always suspected that Hibah was like Wosret and able to see into hearts and souls. Some of her conversations were peculiar and she had seen her share conspiratorial giggles and smiles with Dean. "You all are my family and I love you all with my whole heart."

Hibah hid her disappointment and responded with a second hug. She beamed up at Angela and said, "I'm hungry Ima. Can we get some food please?"

Angela chuckled at that. One thing she could share with Hibah was they abnormal appetite and the ability to be like human garbage disposals. "Alright habibitti. I'm sure Dean is hungry too. Pick up your stuff."

Hibah went to pick up her backpack and put her sais into the special pouch that Angela had sewn into the lining. Angela watched her with a smile and turned to where the familiar sleek beauty of the Impala was waiting. She spotted the audience that had arrived and gave a slight shake of her head as she bent to pick up her bag.

* * *

Sam sighed in relief as he watched Angela and Hibah pick up their gear. He had been nervous when Hibah had been sent out to the middle of the field alone and Angela had been gone for a good twenty minutes before. He was nervous whenever Hibah and Angela went at it in actual combat. When they practiced forms of Angela was forcing a half pace hand to hand routine, he was less nervous. It was nerve wracking to the point of insanity when the use of powers was allowed.

He wasn't too gung ho about the increase of training and allowing Hibah on a couple of easy hunts but even he wasn't stupid to not acknowledge that Hibah was approaching the age where she would have to defend herself if he, Dean or Angela couldn't and technically she was almost at her coming of age… a concept he still had a hard time wrapping his mind around.

So he went along and was there to play with Hibah in normal children's games along with Dean, who seemed to be in a sort of better mood after that last case at the house with the brother and sister who tried to kill a family and lived in the walls. Initially it was just him and Dean on that case since Angela decided to take a training day with Hibah and teach her a few things regarding her powers and he actually ended up being glad of that considering what happened there.

It didn't turn quite like that since Hibah and Angela showed up near the end. At least Hibah didn't have to see anyone get killed then but Angela could sense what had happened and she had a peculiar look at Hibah. It was later that Sam learned that it was Hibah that said that he and Dean were in trouble and that she mentioned the girl in the wall did a bad thing and hurt a dog.

What bothered Sam was that Dean didn't seem too surprised about that. He asked Dean about it and his brother replied in a nonchalant way that Hibah once said something about a plate falling and breaking. That had to do with the last day of their stay at that cabin at the ski resort in Kentucky. Hibah had said that Sam should move it because it was too close to the edge. She had told Dean that and that was when it did break. It led Sam to believe that Hibah had clairvoyant abilities or something but his brother refused to say anything more and Angela said nothing on the subject.

After that, they continued on taking cases as they popped up and they had arrived a couple of days before Hibah's three month or nine year old birthday. That was when moods changed. Angela was more thoughtful and Dean was reverting to his old habits of being an ass to hide his feelings. They knew that the time was coming and they couldn't help but think about it and most times they tried to deny that it was upon them.

"So how's Ninja doing?"

Sam looked at his brother and went back to watching the pair start back. They stopped along the way when Angela noticed Hibah limping. "She did okay but I think Angie was pulling punches."

Dean looked at his brother with a look, "You really think that?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe. Angie's been known to make exceptions before."

"Sam, Angie doesn't pull punches when it comes to training. She never did that with us."

"Dean, we're adults and she showed us how to take out someone like her," Sam pointed out. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and adjusted his weight against the Impala. "Angie loves Hibah."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Dean replied with a hint of sarcasm. He had been watching the whole sparring session and had to admit that his little ninja was getting good. He knew Angela would have found it difficult but she would have adjusted her speed to deliver a good punch but not to the point of hurting the little girl.

"Dean…" Sam paused a moment to think about what he wanted to say. "It's killing Angie to teach her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't be stupid," Sam replied throwing a mild form of the bitch face at Dean. "Hibah is a little girl. She should be playing jump rope and having teas parties or something. Instead she's learning how to hold sais and use them." He couldn't find any other way to say it and he hoped that at least Dean noticed it.

Dean had noticed it as well. "So you're upset because you think Angie's treating this like she may have done with the strays before us?"

"I'm worried about her," Sam clarified. "She doesn't want this for Hibah but she can't not teach her how to defend herself because Hibah has enemies and she hasn't done anything. I think Angie thinks about her life before she became a dhampir." He made a slight movement to prompt Dean.

"So you're saying that Angie doesn't want to teach Hibah but feels she has to because of the whole thing about her being half a god and half an angel?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think she's been doing since she hooked up with us?"

Sam frowned in annoyance, "That's different. We're adults and I think she still thinks she owes something to Mom and Dad."

"Mom I get," Dean replied, cutting Sam off. He was still sensitive about his mother and he remembered the few times he had been harsh with Sam for mentioning her like he didn't care. It wasn't Sam's fault. He had been six months old when she died.

Looking at Sam, he debated a bit on what he wanted to say but then decided that Sam should know, "Mom I get because she and Angie were that close. I saw it when I had my Back to the Future moment." Dean looked over and saw that Angela and Hibah were chattering about something as they made their way back to the Impala and then back at Sam. "They were like sisters Sam. I mean she almost beat me up when she thought I was stalking Mom."

"She almost beat you up?" Sam frowned, puzzled. Something wasn't right about that. "Then how come she doesn't remember?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He had a pretty good idea why and it had something to do with the stick up his ass angel called Castiel. "I don't know. Probably Cas had something to do with it. Them feathered dicks like to keep a tight sort of leash on their Malachi."

That sounded plausible to Sam. He knew that Angela didn't care to know what the rest of the table of royalty said about her and there were things that she seemed surprised about regarding the angels. She also voluntarily had her memory suppressed to protect Romani secrets so he wasn't sure what to think. He did agree with Dean though that the angels seemed desperate to make her into a pawn with this seal thing and Lucifer's cage. "I can agree about the angels but I think they've backed off for now."

"Yeah well Cas is keeping Hibah's existence a secret and I'm sure Angie had a few choice words," Dean replied. "Look I'm just saying that I get Angie for owing it to Mom. With Dad, it's different. He made her promise."

"She would have done it anyway," Sam pointed out quietly. Even without the oath, he was sure that she would have kept an eye on them.

"Yeah but it turned into an obligation that she feels she has to keep even though he freed her from it."

"She does it because she wants to."

Dean made a slight face. This could go on back and forth between them. They knew that Angela still lived by principles of duty and honor but she also lived by a duty she obeyed even when everyone seemed to say it was wrong. In danger of sounding sentimental in his mind, Dean knew that she followed her heart and was the basis of a lot of her decisions, even the ones that came with the tactician in mind. "I hear ya on that."

"That's why I think it's killing her to teach Hibah and she didn't like being there when Hibah said we were in trouble."

"I agree but what's done is done and it seems it hasn't detracted Ninja from trying to get more involved with hunting."

"Well her mom does it. At least I think so," Sam replied.

"No duh. She lives with us," Dean pointed out.

"I meant Wosret. She participated in the tournament. I think she likes being here," Sam ventured. "It might make things a bit easier…"

Dean threw Sam a look. It was said as an appeasement but they both knew that time was fast approaching. Even he wasn't looking forward to Hibah being reunited with her birth mom. They hadn't even figured out who the father was though he had once teased Castiel about being the father even though he thought it highly unlikely and was unaware that Angela had teased him about it too. "Anyway, should we even plan anything for the kid's birthday?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Birthdays were never really celebrated that much since they were on the road. Yet when Angela came along, she managed to do something nice on their birthdays. Dean had been easy to satisfy with pie and a special spit and shine to the Impala. She even managed to get the interior to smell like it was brand new. For him, she would make something healthy for him to eat or whatever struck her fancy and her choice of gift was something that was always a surprise.

Seeing that Dean was waiting for an answer, Sam replied, "You think we should?"

His question held a deeper meaning and Dean got that. To celebrate meant that they were actively acknowledging that they might not have much time left with the kid but it did seem wrong to deny the kid at least one birthday. "Why not? Every kid should have one at least once. It may not be the big expensive kind but…"

Sam nodded. He didn't get a chance to say anything since Hibah called to him and ran straight at him. He couldn't help but smile as he caught her up in a hug. She hugged him back and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He looked at his brother and gave a slight nod. They would celebrate her birthday and, glancing at Angela, she would be inclined to agree.

* * *

**A/N:** 3.09 begins with a very interesting beginning. I will present the challenge of readers guessing who she is fighting and the clues are in the writing. A cutsey moment and looks like a final episode with little Hibah in it. What will the story unfold? Keep reading next time on Heart and Soul...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Carpathia, Prison Sanctuary_

The call sounded and the cells were opened. The day's routine was about to start and he was not really enthusiastic. He just went with it and muddled through. It was the best he could do since he had been placed in this part of the prison. It worked since he was big and strong and his unique gifts put him in a unique position with physical labor.

"Come on you maggots. Get in line."

He looked at the guard that was issuing the inmates out. He looked at his fellow inmates. They all had the same thing going for them. They were all convicted of some crime or another that violated the laws of the world and they weren't the laws that the weak humans created and followed. Nope they were laws that were higher up and most didn't know anyway since they pretended that part of the world didn't exist.

"You there, get in your line. You're on the harness today."

He looked at the guard with a deadpanned look. Slowly he turned towards the auxiliary line that a few others were getting into. It was the same before starting the chore of the day. He stood in his place in line and sighed as he ambled forward.

"So you're on the harness today huh L?"

"What can I say? I'm popular."

"Shut up and move forward. Strip."

He pulled off his top that was a part of his prison uniform and stood bare chested as another guard fastened the special collar to his neck. He ran a finger along it once it was on. They always seemed to put it tight enough to be uncomfortable, not that he could blame them. After all he was accused and convicted of the most terrible crime of all, lack of honor. That was lowest on the totem pole around here. You could be a murderer and still be higher up.

"Move forward you maggot and change." It was followed by a hard push that actually moved him a little. The guard motioned the way forward with a sour look that was enough to sour whiskey if one could think about it.

Giving a slight sigh, he moved forward. As he did so, he said, "Now Tubby don't you think the name maggot is getting to be a little old?"

Tubby looked at him with a glare that could still sour whiskey. "You're right. Maggot is too good an insult for you. You're lower than a maggot."

"What else is new?"

The crack of the whip sounded and the sting was felt across the back. He growled at the guard who held his whip while the taskmaster was ready to strike another blow. He turned and grumbled as he felt his muscles and bones expand and morph to the shape that he was to take. He silently cursed his genetics while at the same time he praised his kind as sort of a being safe since he did claim that he was proud of his heritage.

The leather harness was put over his shoulders and waist and attached to what he was to be pulling. He grumbled as stood waiting for his cart to be loaded up and then the crack signaled the order to move. It never varied. That was the thing about prison. It was all about routines and order, a thing that the world thrived under but the difference is that here failure to follow the rules resulted in punishment that was worse than the initial sentence. Then there were the ones who took advantage of the good natured ones and that really put a whole spin on being someone's bitch.

As he worked, he had time to think about what his life had been, what it could have been and what would never be because he was in here. It was easy since his work was labor and didn't require much thought. It allowed him to think about how he got her and the one who sentenced him to this hell hole that was worse than the stories of actual hell.

True it was the god and goddess that pronounced sentence but the one who suggested the sentence… He growled as he thought about it. He put an extra spurt of energy and hauled his load faster. He had to control it otherwise he was going to burn himself out. However, that wouldn't be enough to kill him. There was one thing that he would live for and he would keep going until hell froze over. He pushed forward for his shift until break time.

The day went by as usual after the break but since he made quota for the day, he was allowed to break early. That was one of the perks besides good behavior. Also there was the whole alternate workday thing. Call it the more humane aspect of manual labor in Carpathia Prison and probably if you thought about it, it was.

Carpathia Prison.

Considered the most toughest of prisons in the world, it was considered the place where all the hard ass criminals went. Manual labor was the norm and the most extreme of its kind. If you had a talent, they used it for whatever. In fact the prison was the best source of the minerals them damn witches like to dabble in. The ores dug made the specialty blades and weapons that were most coveted in the world.

That was the life that he had been sentenced to. All in all it was not bad since most prisoners learned quickly that you could die there if you mouthed off or did stupid stuff. He had seen two try to escape and they met with nasty ends. They weren't very creative but they were effective in the punishments and of course no one lifted a hand since that was just asking for trouble with that one. It was like when commanded his own people. The shoe was on the other foot this time.

Of course they were treated better than other places. They did have three squares and it wasn't the slop he would have fed to his troublesome hands back home. They were sent to the infirmary when they were injured or sick, so it wasn't that bad. Just that the freedoms he had taken for granted were no longer there and he was despised because everyone knew what he was in for. It was the same for the others on his row.

His cell was the only place that he was free from all that. He was with others like him and they didn't rib each other over it with the names that circulated in the yards. They all knew that they were at the bottom of the pole, despicable and hated; the physical manifestations of the hypocrites that lived on the outside. Self-loathing as well as cultivating hatred and anger were the favorite pastimes in between the prison routines.

"Maggot, let's go. You've got a visitor."

He grumbled as he stood up and walked out of the hole that was home. The only visitor he got, he wished would just give up on coming. It was annoying and it just pissed him off since he couldn't stand the look of pity and brotherly love that filled those eyes. They reminded him of another who had the same kind of eyes but they were so human. He gritted his teeth at the thought as he mentally prepared himself to deal with the usual.

She was sitting in a room, the kind of room only used if a prison was in a high profile case. After all there were still a few big heads out there that were always scheming. Whether or not they were going to do something big was up for grabs in terms of whether or not they want to be known or not. It surprised him that he was being led into one of these rooms. He was hardly high profile since he was convicted of a worse crime.

He was led in and the door shut behind him. He raised his brow at that since he knew that all conversations were monitored. He looked at his visitor sitting at the table. He couldn't make out her features since she was hidden by the light shining in its peculiar fashion like any interrogation room. He knew it was female since he could smell it.

"I see your time at labor hasn't done much to your senses."

"If anything you pick up a few," he replied. He stayed near the door, wary of his visitor.

The tinkling laugh was annoying and grating on his ears. It was followed by, "Indeed but I'm inclined to think that a few emotions may be thrown into the mix."

"You learn quick not to feel much. Feelings get you killed."

"Or make you stronger. I've heard that since you've arrived, you've doubled your daily quota when on the job, earned more free time and you don't take advantage of it. You just sit in your cell and do nothing."

"Nothing interests me. The things that do, you get solitary for them even if they are entertaining. I don't know about you but solitary is not my dish of tea," he replied. He continued to pace in front of the door.

"Ooo so anxious. You must feel like a cornered animal."

"This is nothing. I have a cell smaller than this."

"Of course," she replied mocking him, "Where you hold a one man pity party to remember everything and not be able to do anything about it."

"You don't know nothing."

"I know plenty just like I know that it is by the word of one person that you are in here just like all your other inmates though some are awaiting their death dates." The laughter occurred again before adding, "Interesting what the word of one can do. You know who I'm talking about."

How could he forget? She was his obsession. Always had been and even when he tried to force her hand, she still made the choice. The most beautiful and deadly creature to walk this earth; she was an equal even if she was self-righteous about herself.

_Your request has been considered. What does the champion wish as reward?_

_ That the punishment for those under treachery be allowed to live… Living in disgrace will be punishment enough but if you think something else is worthy other than death, I will accept that…_

_ Judgment has been cast. The request of the champion will be uphold and those held responsible will be dealt with._

He gritted his teeth and looked at his visitor and asked, "Who are you?"

"Just someone that knows a thing or two about the need for revenge and how it can drive you," came the reply. "Also I know someone else who burns for it but he's still not at that point yet of just… forgetting."

"Your name."

"Watch your tone boy," a voice came from the shadowy corner. "I have little to no patience for boys that think they know things."

"Who is that?"

The laughter was no longer tinkling but full on laughter that sent a chill down a human spine. The owner replied in her sweet voice, "Someone whom great respect must be shown. After all he ventured all the way from the pit to this stinking meat hole just to meet you."

"You're demons."

"Such a harsh word and yet not afraid to acknowledge the truth," the voice from the corner said, "Yes we are demons."

"Then you shouldn't be here. This place is…"

"Demon proofed?" The woman laughed, "Hardly. Pay grade really does matter in the grand scheme of things. We don't sweat the little things though there are a few that are _that _good at hiding from us."

"I can name a few."

"I'm sure you can."

It was all very interesting. He looked at the two figures in his interrogation room. He still didn't know what they wanted with him. "So what do you want with me?"

The woman demon looked at him and replied, "We want you to do something that would spell fun for you and hopefully ruin or better yet encourage someone along the final steps." She paused and looked at him. She slid a photograph forward and said, "I know that you two have a history and she is the one responsible for you being sentenced here… Lykos."

* * *

The gong sounded. It was meal time and just another part of the routine of the prison. Lykos followed the others from his cell block towards the mess hall. He kept his gaze straight ahead as he adjusted the collar that for some strange reason the guards didn't take off. Seemed that everyone had them on.

_Must be on alert or something._

In truth, Lykos didn't really care. Usually it was because a high up like a god or someone from one of the many families that held esteem were coming. Probably to look good doing something to help the poor prisoners that was serving their time. Rehabilitation was the new buzz word here as it was with the current prison system humans used with their criminals. So it was a PR thing. Whatever.

Lykos stood in his place in line and waited with his tray. It was the usual slop that was actually quite good. Not that he was going to say anything about that. In his mind, food was food. You learned quickly not to be picky even though on occasion he did crave the one thing that she could make and it didn't help because he hated and loved her at the same time. It was hell on earth.

The uniform grey with the equally nondescript gravy was slopped into his bowl and he took a tentative sniff. He eyed the cook and asked, "Did you add a bit of maggot to the mix again?"

The cook growled and slapped what was supposed to be peas on another slot and almost threw a piece of bread at him. The growl carried on to the next few prisoners. The one behind Lykos said, "Looks like we're not getting dessert today."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'd rather eat dirt than what he comes up with," another said.

That was another funny thing about prison. Yeah Lykos was the low man on the totem pole but he had a sort of special standing. They all agreed on the fact that the cook was lousy at his meal making and it was fair game when it came to piling on the insults. Lykos always managed to get the cook to growl and throw food and that was the best part for the others. It was a game to them and for him too. You had to find ways to pass the time.

"Nah the crap that comes out of the mucker is better."

Lykos grinned as he looked up at the cook as he continued down the line. He was going to be in a foul mood the rest of the day and that was just fine and dandy. It would keep the other guys going throwing in their punches. He made his way slowly to the table furthest away. Just because he was popular with the insults didn't mean that it extended beyond that. Even the guys on his row didn't talk much. They were all lone wolves and that was fine for the moment. He didn't need any distractions while he ate.

The table he picked gave him an unobstructed view of the whole mess hall. It was rather a very nice view of everything and he was actually pleased that he got this table. Most of the time it was free anyway but sometimes fights occurred and a little steam needed to be blown off anyway. Lykos looked at the scene and noticed that the usual players were going at it and it looked like a fight was going to start. He raised his brow at that since he knew that fights died down after a major bust like the one that occurred two days ago. Fights didn't start until at least three days after a major one.

_We know that Carpathia is virtually impregnable on both sides unless you go through certain channels…_

Lykos thought about that. Was it possible that a fight could be orchestrated for another purpose? It seemed likely but it was an awful lot of trouble to set up. It hardly seemed worth the effort.

_Sometimes certain currencies go a long way especially if you want a little bit of entertainment…_

At that moment someone got into another's face and the shoving began. Lykos was at full attention when the first punch was thrown. It was returned by the guy who received the punch and that started the classic Hollywood fight. More joined in anxious to get their licks in. That was the best part because you could go right on with your own business. Dinner and a movie as it was called.

Lykos ate as he watched the scene. This looked like it was going to be good and he got a nice view of the scene. He scooped up some slop and put it in his mouth. No need for him to loose health on any account.

Suddenly one of the older prisoners came ambling by with his tray. He paused by Lykos' table to take a look at the scene. Lykos didn't think much of it since the older ones enjoyed fights the most especially the ones doing the hard time. They loved reliving the glory days of their youth when the fights broke out. Whether it was between the prisoners or the prisoners and the guards, it was all the same.

"A distraction is good enough to slip behind the hidden doors."

Lykos looked up and saw the older one looking at him. The eyes flickered to a familiar look that he knew well. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"A distraction is good enough to behind the hidden doors," the elder prisoner repeated. It was followed by something slipped onto the table next to Lykos' tray.

Lykos put his hand over the bundle. He slid it off and opened it in his lap. He recognized what it was for and looked up at the elder prisoner. He got his answer and nodded. He waited until the elder was gone before making his move. It was a gamble but…

_Don't worry about the details. We can handle it. There is something about certain types of currencies…_

He got up and went about the usual routine of dumping his tray. He knew that he was going to be invisible since the fight started getting way out of hand. Some geniuses decided to take a swipe at the guards. That usually brought down the long arm of the law on everyone. That meant a total lockdown of the place and then back to his dungeon.

It was actually the nick of time that he got out of the mess hall. Along the way he picked up a set of clothing and changed it. Prisoners were noted by their ID numbers and it just happened to be luck that a shirt was on the ground. He left his on the ground and started walking towards the area that belonged to his ID number classification.

Whatever was happening seemed to have escalated and the guards were busy trying to keep the prisoners under control within the yard. They weren't worried about the walls and the perimeter since that had means of keeping things in and out. That was what had Lykos worried.

Since he was in an area that wasn't considered high maintenance, no one noticed him. Still he was worried about how he was going to get out. They told him that he wasn't to worry about that and that they would handle all the details. So now he was not being watched as carefully since he was wearing a different uniform and the one obstacle was the damn perimeter.

There was a reason why Carpathia was the maximum security prison. It wasn't just the walls; the sanctuary itself was designed to keep things within. It was one of the perks of the gods when they came up with a means of keeping the offenders locked up. There were others of course but the more serious offenses were sent here.

Lykos looked at the wall he was staring at. No one thought anything of it. Everyone knew it was suicide to even do a run and jump on the wall. He had seen the last one and that was because the guy cracked. Now he was stuck with the same possibility but he loved his skin too much to do anything that stupid.

_You just leave it to us. The gods aren't the only ones that know particulars…_

"Yeah well your particulars better come through," Lykos muttered as he surveyed the wall.

It looked like he was going to be stuck at this point. He growled his usual growl when he was in his shifted form. It was the kind that came when he was extremely emotional. He was tempted to just punch the wall. He knew what was going to happen but at this point he was past caring.

"Stumped aren't ya? Sucks when you can't get over."

Lykos turned to see another prisoner walk up. He raised a brow at the guy since he seemed to be one of those nosy types that you want to punch in the face. "Tell me about it. That's why they don't bother too much with the guards at the wall."

"Yeap and a big weakness… If you know certain particulars."

Then the prisoner walked right up to the wall and said something in Latin. He held his hand up to the wall. Lykos watched as the wall shimmered and a hole in the ground appeared. His eyes widened in surprised. He never would have guessed that it was there. Another perk of being in a sanctuary. You never knew what was in one of those places if it was the intention of the caretakers to keep people in.

"Interesting what others besides gods know."

Lykos looked at his 'little helper' and raised a brow. He was nervous since there was the possibility that he was being jerked around. After all he had nothing to lose and it could be just a demon's way of having fun. He could think of a few other things that would appeal to their twisted way of entertainment. Then again it was something he would do just for fun so he could appreciate the beauty of it.

"It's not open all day you know."

Lykos gave a wry look at the possessed prisoner, "Just wondering if you're shitting me."

"Oh the bosses never shit when they see someone they want out."

"So you know them?"

"Not in my pay grade to discuss business best left to them," the prisoner replied, "However, they want you out so I'm here to deliver. You need to go. Once in a lifetime offer."

"And I'm guessing that you get the payout for a deal?"

"I just do what I'm told. Now jump through that hole or you can rot here."

Lykos looked at the prisoner, the prison and then the hole. He had nothing left to lose. He took a breath and jumped through the hole. He fell he didn't know how long until he landed in water. He was surprised that he hadn't killed himself. The river carried him a long way until he was able to fish himself out.

He lay on the ground looking up at the sky. He took in a couple of deep breaths. Freedom actually was different breathing. It was interrupted by the sound of laughter. He looked up to see his visitor from earlier looking at him. "You enjoy the show?"

"I'm amused. Now that you are free you can do what you always wanted to do since you ended up in that hell hole."

"And that is?" Lykos stood up to look at his benefactor. He put his hands in his pocket. His shirt was gone but that didn't matter.

"Revenge… on little sister."

* * *

**A/N:** *Dramatic music* Looks like a familiar badden is back and he has some help but from whom? What will happen next? Find out next time on Heart and Soul...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The noise from the room was not loud but it could definitely be heard through the door. It was a good thing that the rooms were situated away from everyone else. Sam frowned a little as he stood outside and listened in. He had come to ask Angela something and heard the dull thuds of music. It wasn't Dean's taste in music and it wasn't a radio. He tried listening in to determine if he should let himself in or not.

The music was an interesting choice once Sam picked up a few things. He heard the sounds of guitars, drums as well as a fiddle maybe or a banjo. He also heard giggling and gave a slight smile. He knew Hibah's laughter as well as Angela's and at the moment he was hearing Angela. He liked it that she was laughing a little bit more. It seemed to make things better and he liked seeing her happy. He then heard a slight thump.

First reaction was that something was wrong. That was usually the case and it had Sam go into overdrive considering that there were two girls that meant a lot to him in there. It didn't help that he just noticed that the door was slightly open and that just spelled for more worse case scenarios. The giggles and music though superseded that and slowly Sam pushed the door open since knocking wasn't going to do much.

He opened the door to what was undeniably country rock and it was pretty good. The sight though had him look like he had walked into the hall of weird. Inside was Hibah standing next to Angela and they were doing a line dance that was fast decaying into a free for all. Hibah was laughing and bouncing around in time to the music but what had Sam want to laugh was Angela.

The normally stoic and very proper woman that had a devilish streak in terms of pranks was bouncing around like Hibah. It was like watching those music videos or something of the dancers swinging their hair around except Sam noted her movements were much more refined. They were in sync to the rhythm of the music and he had to admit that it looked pretty good considering that it wasn't all over the place.

Hibah was dancing around at her own pace but it seemed to go with it. It was like she was on a caffeine or sugar high since she was bouncing and jumping but it was in time to the pace of the music. Sam started chuckling as he watched her bounce. The music finished when Hibah ran and was caught by Angela and they were laughing pretty hard at the whole thing. Hibah held on and hugged Angela around the neck as they swung slightly as their momentum died down. Sam was enjoying the show and clapped to indicate his presence.

Hibah jumped down and ran over to give a hug while Angela stood with her hands behind her. She watched as Hibah grabbed Sam and gave a hug and started babbling. It was when she was finished that Sam managed to get in, "That was interesting."

Angela replied, "You missed a good part earlier."

"Ima really danced," Hibah piped up. "She dances no matter what she does."

Angela blushed slightly at that. She was not afraid to dance. In fact she loved it and excelled at it when she learned deportment when she was a little girl. Throughout the centuries she learned different kinds of dance and occasionally would go out and have fun at a night club. She hadn't done it in a while though and with good reason.

Sam noticed the slight blush and decided to tease her a little, "I noticed that. Even when she cooks she dances."

"Delusions, Sam," Angela said even though her cheeks were burning red. It was not embarrassment though. She was pleased with the compliment. She never realized and didn't see that much of her movements were graceful like a dancer's.

"It's true Ima. You dance when you fight. You dance when you walk and run and everything," Hibah piped up. She looked up at Sam and beamed, "One day Abba will dance to same tune."

It was Sam's turn to be embarrassed and he said, "Um… I don't dance."

"You will," Hibah said with a determined face. "But not now."

It was rather awkward and Sam looked at Angela and she shrugged her shoulders. That wasn't much help but it did give a sort of payback to Sam for teasing her. Angela said, "I think she means something else but like me, she loves to dance."

"Ima you always understand." Hibah turned and went into the room towards the where the music was playing, leaving the two adults there. She went looking at the CDs trying to decide what she wanted to hear next. She glanced over at Sam and Angela and gave a sort of smile and started shuffling through the CDs.

Sam looked at Hibah and then Angela and said, "I'm guessing that she's up to something."

"Since when is she not?" Angela gave a slight smile. She stepped closer to Sam and asked, "Did you need something Sam?"

"Well I was going to ask about what you wanted to do for Hibah…" He made a slight motion with his hands knowing that Angela would understand what he saying.

Angela watched his hands and got what he was asking about. It was nice that Sam remembered what she had taught him so far and when he wasn't sure, he finger spelled it out. It had come in handy since Dean didn't know and it drove him crazy and it was easy to discuss supernatural stuff without the danger of being overheard. She replied in sign, _Glad to see that great minds think alike._

_You sure? I know it is…_

_She's going to be nine Sam. I am in denial a bit but…_ Angela gave a slight smile. _You and Dean have something planned?_

_We wanted to see if you were interested in helping?_

Out loud Angela said, "We were already celebrating. This is the trailer before the movie." She smiled, this time a full one. "You can always join the party."

"Uh…" Sam wasn't sure what Angela was getting at. He was going to put his foot down if she tried to get him to dance. He was sure that was what Hibah was up to since she had gotten this idea of playing tricks and getting him, Dean and Angela to do things they normally wouldn't. "I don't know… You look like you're having enough without me."

At that moment, music came on. Angela couldn't help but start chortling with silent laughter. She knew this one and half regretted telling Hibah that she invented the song and dance with this one. She looked for Hibah who had come back and grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled hard to get him into the room. At the same time, she started singing, "Listen baby. Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't river wide enough baby."

Sam wondered what the heck Hibah was getting at. He was willing to play little girl games and Dean couldn't say anything about those since he was just as guilty. This was different and he looked at Angela. She was chortling and turning red from what was happening. "You know about this?"

Angela chewed her lip slightly and on cue she started, "If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far."

"Don't worry baby," Hibah came in and danced swinging Sam's arms. She gave a slight tug to get him to play along.

"Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry. You don't have to worry. Cause baby there…" Angela gave a slightly apologetic smile as she sang.

At that moment Hibah pulled Sam as she jumped to stand next to Angela. They started dancing together and singing, "Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe."

"Come on Abba," Hibah said as she jumped out. "Your turn." She gave a smile and motioned with her hands. "Please Abba."

Sam looked down at Hibah and then at Angela. She held out a rolled up magazine like it was a microphone to him. This had to be the most embarrassing thing aside from when Hibah put a doily on his head and declared him the queen when she was playing one of her games. He had been mollified slightly when Dean had been made into the chambermaid while Angela was playing the brave and noble knight. He knew his part was coming up and reluctantly he took the rolled up magazine and started singing, "I remember the day I set you free and told you could always count on me darling. From that day on I made a vow. I'll be there when you want me some way, somehow. Cause baby there…"

They all burst out into the chorus. It was loud enough to be heard down the street Sam was sure but no one had called to complain. He looked to see Hibah bouncing around dancing and singing. Angela was singing too and she was carrying the tune as usual. He figured she couldn't sing off key unless she really tried at it and it wasn't like his voice was any better. He just went with it though and he couldn't say no when Hibah took his hands and did a sort of dance with him.

They were so busy with their dancing and singing that they didn't notice that Dean had peeked in wondering what the hell they were doing. Of course it was a perfect opportunity to take a picture for blackmail purposes at a later date and he shamelessly did. It was then that he was noticed by Angela and was unceremoniously pulled into the room as she sang with a sort of devilish grin on her face and it spelled some sort of trouble for Dean, "My love is alive, way down in my heart although we are miles apart."

"If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can," Sam and Hibah piped up.

Angela gave a motion that was a gentle swat to Dean's chest and started in on the chorus. Dean realized that he was going to be made to suffer this but the looks that Angela and Hibah were shooting him… He really couldn't refuse. So he belted out, "Ain't no river wide enough. To keep me from getting to you babe."

Dean couldn't help but give a speculative eye at Angela. He was rewarded with a slight head slap that sent Hibah in peals of laughter. It was contagious since Sam couldn't help but laugh at the look his brother gave when Angela head slapped him. She had done it the same way Bobby would have done it and it produced the exact same results. There was a lot of laughter all around as the sound ended and Hibah bounced from Sam to Dean, giving them both hugs for being good sports.

* * *

The place was quiet now except for the occasional sound of crickets singing. The asphalt was welt from the misty dew and hovered along the ground. The lights were low lit ones and gave sort of an interesting look to the place but it wasn't like it was one of those clichéd movie sets yet that seemed to be the norm with the setting. One could even say that it was normal.

Angela stood looking out at the desolated street. The motel was off the road and out in the middle of nowhere so to speak so it looked like there was nothing worth doing out there and yet it brought interesting memories. One in particular was when she pulled in Sam; his first dream walking experience. The street, wet with dew and condensation, was very much like the street in that sequence but it also reminded her of other times.

Cold Oak was another. The smell of moisture in the air gave that away. It still panged her when she thought about how it hurt when Sam died. It also hurt to see the pain on Dean's face and that sense of despondency and failure. The motel was like the motel she took care of the boys in when they were badly injured. Those had been some family bonding moments for them, which she nearly ruined with that werewolf thing. That still ate at her when she stopped to think about it because whenever Sam was hurt, it hurt her more.

"Man you are an angst bucket. Makes me wonder how you are ever able to take on the demons and other things you hunt with the same passion."

Angela tensed when she felt a pair of hands touch her shoulders. It sent a chill that was not bad but it wasn't good either down her spine. The fingers stroked her collar bone and her breath hitched ever so slightly. "Reevaluating past decisions is what sets the path for the hunt. Go in smart or not at all. Something I'm not sure you understand… Ares."

Ares stroked the soft flesh of Angela's collar bone, at least that what he could touch over the V-cut long sleeve she was wearing. It was a burgundy red and looked just right with the dark blue jeans and the black boots. She was the modern version of his warrior princess and it was just intoxicating. "Oh I understand plenty my princess."

Ares looked at the attempt Angela was trying to be stoic about his touch. He knew it was bothering her and he milked it for what it was worth by putting his nose close to her neck and breathed as he spoke, "I understand that you have this obsessive compulsion to relive every choice and torture yourself with the possibilities. If you just put that energy into battle, you would be unstoppable."

Angela took a deep breath and replied, "I am perfectly happy being as I am."

"Maybe," Ares replied as he released her shoulders. "Then again it is always enjoyable to watch you be miserable because a certain Herculean individual does not see you how you want to be seen by him. It's rather pathetic but entertaining."

"Are you always such a bastard?"

"Part of my charm," Ares countered as he spread his arms open. "I just happen to like pointing out reality and being a bastard while I'm at it."

"And in the process makes me wish to kick your ass," Angela countered as she crossed her arms over her chest. It made her feel better like she was protecting herself from prying eyes. It wasn't much but it helped a little.

"And I wish you would. I would love to see you at your full glory princess."

"You can get your shits and giggles playing with the Furies or something," Angela replied as she turned to walk away.

Ares was quick as he went from being behind her to in front of her. He had his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "I would be careful if I were you."

"And what are you going to do? Smite me?" Angela looked at Ares with a slightly mocking look. "Because I've heard that one before and frankly that gets very old."

"Oh it never gets old because it only brings you closer to the inevitable," Ares replied as he leaned in close. "Full release."

"It will never happen," Angela countered. "I'm responsible."

Ares scoffed at that, "Sure you are. Do I need to remind you the choices you made including a fairly recent one all in the name of protecting the ones you love? Would you consider that responsible?"

Angela looked at Ares with an equally narrow eyed look. She kept the gaze as he started circling her. The look he was giving could be considered seductive. She knew where this was going. "The world is paved with best intentions and not all of them are a happy ending."

"True. The world is not viewed in black and white by people like you and me." Ares came to stand behind Angela as he peered at the smoothing perfect tone of her neck. He could make out the faintest of scars from a tooth mark. "We see things in shades of grey and the lines become blurred so no one really knows where they stand."

"There are principles of honor, bravery, enlightenment…"

Ares laughed, "Ah the ideals of the warrior. The very tenets that your 'parents' uphold and made a standard and you princess are the perfect application of such tenets."

"Don't delude yourself, Ares," Angela replied as she turned to look at the god. She stared at the god. If she had been anyone else, she would have found him attractive and no doubt he had his fair share of women. He was a more slick version of Dean though she would gag at that thought. In her eyes… she didn't know what to think. "I am not that."

"Prove it. And you are free to use whatever you want."

"Please," Angela replied and turned away.

"Prove to me that you are not my princess, my queen. You won't do anything because you can't. Everything you know and can do is a result of who you are." Ares kept up with her and leaned in to speak, "Most say that you are weak but I know what you are capable of. Then again maybe you are weak. After all you couldn't protect dear Sammy from death. Just think about it. If you had saved him, you wouldn't be here now and maybe this pathetic loving from afar wouldn't be turning my insides into mush. Of course I think you need a little pressure though I think the masterpiece is you eventually turning on the very human you love."

Angela gritted her teeth in anger and breathed through her nostrils. He had to bring that up. "I am not a performing monkey Ares. There is a time and place for things like that."

"And this is what I love about you. Your ability to try and remain calm in the face of anything that touches a sensitive part of you; it's refreshing. I've had too many of my following go with the all brawns and no brains approach." He played it off like it was nothing as he walked around to be annoying. He turned to point at Angela, "You just know how to respond but even the best can't hold it in forever."

"Discipline is not something one is born with. It has to be developed."

"Of course but what good is it if you don't actually show what is hidden under that discipline. The happy accidents already put you on the map of everyone. Just let it go."

"You know I can't do that," Angela replied looking at Ares.

"Yes you can and you will. Before the Apocalypse comes to full fruition you will. It is inevitable especially since you insist on maintaining this stance of protecting the very brothers that will have an important role to play as well as the godling whose very existence is considered a threat to her full blooded kind and it's only through my good graces that you haven't been pestered by the others."

"And I am grateful for that."

"Are you really?" Ares took a step closer until he was toe to toe with Angela. He looked down into her tawny eyes and peered into them. It was a simple intimidation tactic but he knew that wouldn't work on his beautiful. "You are well aware of the arrangement that was made regarding the little one?"

"I am aware of it," Angela replied. She returned the look at Ares, "But as you are aware, she is not yet nine in size nor has she been reclaimed by her family."

"You forget that you are her family." Ares chuckled as he stepped away. He started walking down the street a little bit. "The story goes that there will be two princesses of the Nile. One is of blood of own right and can see into the hearts and souls of man. The second is a princess of her own right and a champion of man who will walk the earth in the battle against the forces of darkness bringing the light of Absolution."

"I am well aware of the stories Ares," Angela replied, "And I didn't call this meeting to have chit chat."

"Yes. You want to know if anything has been discovered. I should think you would know about that," Ares replied with a mocking sneer. "After all you did have angels and demons to deal with."

"I know that. I want to know what the gods have to say." Angela crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the god. She could have easily gone to Isis but that would have tipped the others off. She knew the gods well and they knew each other about the things that went on within their circles and some were watched more closely than others. "I know they have their court intrigues."

Ares made a slight clicking with his tongue. "Well you will be happy to know that Wosret is still alive. It seems that the other gods are afraid of her or they could be afraid of you princess."

"What else is new?"

"It's boring with the demons but to hear that there are gods that are afraid of a half-blood mortal destined to bring the blade of Absolution. Probably because there is something about you like your connection to the veil and the spirit realm."

"And you know that such knowledge is kept a secret."

Angela and Ares turned to see Castiel approaching them. Ares made a slightly bemused expression. It had been a while since he had seen this one. "Castiel. Been a long time. The last time we met you were most adamant that I should go back to my hole or you would kick my ass."

Angela raised her brow at that and looked at Castiel. "You said that?"

"The circumstances required it," Castiel replied as he completed his approach. He looked at the god and his charge. "And I am warning you Ares: no tricks. I will not see the Malachi or the Jewel be harmed."

"Relax Feathers," Ares replied playing it off. "It was never my intention to hurt your precious Malachi since your response is much like how she would react if her precious Sammy was targeted by someone like me. I wouldn't even try with the Jewel now that she had reached her coming of age." He paused a moment as if in thought, "Wait though. That is actually one day off and if you want to keep the gods off her little back, you wouldn't threaten me."

Castiel's blue eyes turned into steel. "You will not harm either of them and if I find out that you did anything to put them in danger…"

"Cool it both of you," Angela interrupted. She put her hands on both of them to keep them apart. "Cas, he's not going to do anything because he does acknowledge the honor of a warrior even if he is a bit of a bastard." She looked from Castiel to Ares with a poignant look.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy," Ares replied. "So ease up Castiel. I will keep the gossips away from the little Jewel. Of course it will be open season once she turns of age. I hope you are prepared for that Princess."

"There are measures being taken," Castiel replied stepping forward. "The Jewel is not only a god but of angels and we protect our own."

"I would be happy to see that. If you had siblings that were as 'noble' as you," Ares shot back.

"There are those that will protect her," Castiel spat back.

"And I'm the one that was charged with that," Angela interrupted. She didn't want this to turn into a pissing match with supernatural consequences. "And I did what I had to do. Cas, I know you risked much on the angel side and I know that Ares keeps his word on the god side of things. What I need to know is if I can depend on both of you should something happen and Hibah is not returned to her family." She looked at the pair of them.

Ares pursed his lips as if to think about it. He looked at Castiel who was staring back at him. Then they looked at Angela who was looking at the pair of them with a pensive look. He could see the tattoo on her hand. He looked at the angel and they shared a look.

* * *

Song Lyrics- _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like a cute family moment with Hibah. Aww Sammy was coaxed to sing. Looks like Angela along with Ares and Castiel know that zero hour is approaching regarding the Jewel of the Nile. What will happen? Only the writing gods know so stay tuned for more Heart and Soul...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So what do we have Amitz?"

Dean looked at Hibah who was looking at him resting her head on her hands and smiling her smirk that he was sure she picked up from him. He looked across the table at Sam and Angela and was met with blank looks or extreme attentiveness to their plates. They were doing it again.

"Well Amitz? You find anything for us?"

"Yeah Dean. You find us a hunt?" Sam gave a slight smile at his brother. He was still miffed at the picture complete with recording that he had seen that morning courtesy of his sibling. Fratricide was still an option he explored but abandoned just as quickly.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his little brother. He knew Sam was pissed at the photo and the unspoken threat that came with it. His brother was such a girl with that kind of thing. Then again it didn't help that he poked fun at the fact that Sam had been talking in his sleep again about Angela. Sam clammed up and it had Dean thinking that maybe it wasn't a harmless dream after all but Sam gave no indication otherwise.

"Maybe an S&B?" Hibah had taken to abbreviating things and it actually worked out considering that if she spelled it out, it would have raised awkward questions and stares if someone overheard. "Please Amitz."

Dean looked at the paper he had been looking at. True he was looking for a hunt and hopefully something that might take a day to get there. Since it was supposed to be a surprise for the kid's birthday, things had to carry on as normal. Dean was sure though that his brother and Angela were leaving him to sink or swim on this one since he was bad with the secrets and the lies. He caved badly when Sam pestered enough about his deal. What made this any different?

Angela had been watching Dean as she finished her short stack and tackled the small dish of fruit she ordered. It was all she was in the mood for as a breakfast food along with coffee. She knew what was going through his head. It was fun trying to see how well he could evade answering Hibah's questions about things. Most of the time he just sounded like he was talking shit or it was just 'what the hell?' and it was still funny. Still she had pity on him this time since he had been ambushed by that and said, "Dean is looking habibitti but we still might just drive aimlessly around until we find something."

Hibah giggled, "You're funny Ima. Amitz doesn't wander aimlessly."

"Oh I know a few things," Angela replied with a smirk. She speared a piece of peach and ate it. "I think one involved a fork in the road."

Sam chortled when he heard that. While it hadn't been funny then, it certainly was now. That had been a strange sight. He couldn't help but mention, "Well the wandering could be classified as running while on a beach."

Angela started laughing and Dean grew red in the face. How dare Sam bring that up? "How about I just toss a stuffed head your way Angie?"

"Try not to miss," Angela replied still laughing. She wasn't looking forward to the prospect of Dean actually trying to do that with her but she wouldn't put it past him to try. He did get her with that thing he acquired after the Morton House and he should remember that incident. "Though I suggest making sure that nothing flammable or highly combustible is nearby since certain things have been known to happen."

"Like the kachina?" Sam asked the question.

Dean knew his face was going red. A couple of his pranks had backfired and the whole thing with the kachina he was in serious denial. He couldn't believe that Sam brought that up since it had never lost its liking for him. "Don't even mention Feathers."

"Why not?" Sam looked at his brother, "It's the first time a girl can't get enough of you."

Hibah was watching Sam and Dean go back and forth over the kachina, Dean questioning Sam's manhood and usual barbs and insults. She looked at Angela who was smiling a little at that. She knew then that Angela had done that on purpose and it had Hibah suspicious. It usually was a good indicator that Angela was up to something. Hibah would have liked to have found out and had a couple of means but they were barred to her under the asking first policy that Angela had been strict with. She said in ancient Egyptian, "You did that on purpose did you Ima?"

"It's always fun to tease them," Angela replied in the same language. "Reminds them to have a little fun every now and then. Also payback is like the icing on the cake."

"You are sneaky," Hibah replied after some thought.

Angela gave a gentle smile, "I had to learn how be sneaky, habibitti. Part of the jobs I did before meeting Sam and Dean." She finished the last of her fruit and noticed that Hibah had cleared her plate. No wonder she decided to pester Dean about another case. She was bored.

Angela stifled another chuckle. Hibah's appetite was just like hers in the beginning. She always felt hungry and she could never get enough. Each meal felt like it was the last. It got better over the years but she still ate more than a normal human and it was a constant source of amusement to the boys since occasionally she did pig out and went on a giant smorgasbord.

Hibah thought about what Angela did. She was always doing that, giving a piece of her life before but never a whole picture. Hibah always thought that Angela did that on purpose but as she studied her, she got the impression that they were memories she was not proud of. Hibah couldn't fully understand why since she figured that it was probably something that was necessary. It was strange but she still loved her. "And now you're sneaky with the jokes. That means you're hiding something," she said with a playful narrowed look.

At that point the barbs were exhausted between Sam and Dean since they both knew that neither would win in terms of Angela and her mark on them. Their attention focused on the fact that Angela and Hibah were talking in that language they could understand and it looked like Angela was teasing Hibah. Dean said, "What? Did our arguing bore you again?"

Angela looked up at Dean and gave a sweet smile, "No. I was busting a gut."

Sam gave a slight smile at that and Hibah burst into giggles. She was the one that said, "No worries Amitz. So really did you find us a job?"

Dean gave a slight eye roll. This again and again Sam and Angela weren't going to help him. "I'm looking but I don't see anything unusual."

"There is always Pickwick," Sam dropped in an innocent fashion but it wasn't so innocent at all.

"What's a Pickwick?" Hibah frowned in confusion. She had never heard of this Pickwick before but it seemed that the three adults knew. She repeated her query.

"Yeah Sam, what is Pickwick?" Dean asked the question, hoping to get some payback for earlier. He was to be disappointed though as he sat looking at his brother. He failed to notice that Angela was slightly shaking her head at his attempt to get one up on Sam.

Sam though was ready for this and looked at Hibah while fishing out a copy of Pickwick. He handed it to the little girl and said, "This is Pickwick. It's a newspaper like Dean's but this one is special. See if you can figure it out."

Hibah took the newspaper and eagerly began looking at it. Sam just smiled as she went through it and looked at Dean with one of those looks that said he had one better. He turned back to watching as Hibah scoured the papers. Finally she said, "Looks like there's something in here about someone named Jo Hickerson and a case on a base overseas. A D-D…"

"Djinn," Sam helped.

"Djinn," Hibah repeated. She looked through it again. "Ooo a word puzzle. Amitz what's the word for classic beauty?"

The snickers that had begun were growing louder. Dean looked at the three conspirators and couldn't help but laugh along. He looked at Sam and asked, "You coached her didn't you?"

"No," Sam replied with a slight shake of his head.

"It's easy to read Amitz," Hibah explained. She pointed to the article about Jo and ran her fingers along. It was nothing what she said but she thought she was helping. "See? Djinn."

Dean knew he had been had. He looked at Angela who mouthed, "She can read it."

Sam finished his laughter. It had been a joke that had been a long time coming. He knew Hibah could read it since she had been bored one day and it was his turn to babysit. He had found the ciphers and taught Hibah how to use them. All afternoon they went through back editions of Pickwick until Hibah could read them just as well as Angela without the ciphers. Since then he would catch her reading them when Angela had been done with them.

Hibah giggled as she snaked a piece of Dean's bacon and popped it into her mouth. "So what are we doing today?"

Dean looked at Sam and Angela. They had worked it out, mostly with Sam and Angela talking with their hands and weird quoting game. Sam translated everything later to Dean and they decided to have a fun day. Mostly she had done the research end but nothing relating to the actual hunts they did. The most dangerous thing she ever did was walk alone into one of those minimarts and the last one some asshat tried to rob the place. It had been hell in terms of the worry train for Angela. Dean thought she was going to go hysterical and it was a good thing that Sam had a firm grip on her.

As it turned out, Hibah decided to play hero but did it in a very interesting way. She used her abilities and her own fighting skills to take the guy down. The cops showed up and everything was okay. The owner of the store gave a dozen of his packaged pies as a thank you for that. That was the best part according to Dean but the whole debacle with Angela had him wonder if Hibah had really been hers flesh and blood.

Hibah did go on hunts, the easy ones. They all knew that they really couldn't deny her wanting to know that world and the eventuality that she would end up living in that role. Angela was the one that was trying the hardest to be accepting and Dean knew that it meant that she really was fighting it. Sam did too on some level and he was reluctant but when Hibah snuck into the Impala when they went after that reaver, even he had to admit that she had it in her.

The last thing Dean wanted to do was to attempt something like what they did for Angela. Knowing their luck, it would exactly be the same as that. They could try though. He looked at Hibah who was looking at him like she was being the cute innocent little girl and said, "Well, I was looking for… a fair?"

Sam looked at Dean with a raised brow. They had discussed something fun that was simple. Angela though saw that they really weren't sure how to break it to the little girl. It was no secret anymore; Hibah knew that she might be leaving them since she confessed eventually to her that she had peeked and didn't ask. She decided to bail them out and replied, "What Dean was trying to say is that he was looking for an apple farm. He knows how much you like apples and nutter butter and thought you would like to be able to see one."

Dean shot a grateful look at Angela. His brother and girl may be the parents but Hibah really milked the awesome uncle thing dry. He replied, "Yeah an apple farm. You wanna go for your birthday?"

Hibah looked at the three adults. She smiled, "That would be cool. When do we go?" She was half out of her seat and ready to go.

"Soon as we pay the bill," Dean replied praying that someone had directions. It was a relief when Angela slid the directions towards him with a slight smile. He gave one of his looks as he picked it up while Sam went to pay the check. Looks like they were going to an apple farm.

* * *

"You know this displacement thing really comes in handy."

Angela blinked and realized that she was not in the Impala with her family. She found that she was in what appeared to be a Grecian palace and she was in this number that accentuated her curves and in the colors that spoke of strength and passion. In other words, the dark reds and scarlet. It felt whorish and it didn't help that her hair was arranged in the classic Grecian style.

Turning, she saw that Ares was in a more relaxed version of his usual. He really was putting on a good show. She sighed and replied, "And displacement makes me look like a crazy person."

"Oh but we all know that they won't think that of you."

"No they won't but this vulgarity you insist upon is unacceptable," Castiel said as he appeared.

Angela pinched her brow. _Great. Now Cas is seeing me in this getup._ She looked up at the pair of them and said, "So I am assuming that Ares set this up even though you both agreed to do this." She motioned with her hands to indicate her surroundings.

Castiel looked apologetic. Ares didn't and he was the one that said, "Well Castiel here figured that your dreams weren't exactly the safest place to be holding a conversation."

"The dream realm is ruled by Morpheus," Castiel pointed out. "It is not always clear whose side he is on."

_I'll drink to that but he has never betrayed my confidence about certain things before_. Angela kept her thoughts to herself about what she knew of the god. She knew that this was just a precaution of sorts. She just didn't like the idea of displacement. She did look like she was spaced out and brought concern that she was not all right in the head. Out loud she said, "Cas has a point. The dream realm is his world. What he says, goes and he can see and hear things."

"Glad to see that someone knows their gods," Ares deadpanned. He really didn't appreciate Castiel insisting that he treat everything in a modicum of seriousness. "And they also know that with this displacement thing, the appearance is the whim of the one doing it."

"You should show her respect," Castiel countered with an intense look in his face. "You claim that you want to help. I have yet to see your seriousness."

"Oh I am serious," Ares countered. He gave a wry grin in the direction of the angel. "Just as I am sure that you have your own… fantasy regarding my warrior princess."

"I am not your princess," Angela said much to the fact that no one was listening to her. She was stuck in the middle of two boys fighting over her and over what some tablet said about her and what was considered pretty much the truth.

"She is not your princess," Castiel said. His blue eyes were blazing like blue steel. "She is Absolution, the one who belongs to all."

"Oh spare us the choir response," Ares spat back. "You're just trying to hide behind the fact that you are just as obsessed with her as the next man." At the look the angel was giving him, he continued, "Oh don't try to play it off. It is obvious the way how you look at her. It's the same way that I look at her and certain human males do."

Angela felt her eyes widen as she looked up at the pair. She knew this had to be nipped in the bud before things got too out of hand. Before she had a chance, Castiel said, "I am well aware of the emotions and I don't need you twisting them into one of your games."

"Stop both of you," Angela replied raising her voice. She took a deep breath while trying to control her temper. It was like dealing with irate children or something like that. The fact that she raised a child conveniently escaped her for the moment but if she made the comparison, Hibah was better behaved. "Look, you… summoned me here for a reason and being from our last discussion, it has something to do with Hibah."

Castiel looked at Ares before he turned his gaze towards Angela. "My apologies but it is of grave importance that you know this."

"What? That there is another seal that needs to be prevented from being broken?" Ares couldn't help himself and just did what he always did and that was what he wanted when he wanted. He shot a smirk in the direction of Castiel while he cast an appreciative eye over Angela. He particularly liked the fact that the dress was low cut in the back and showed perfectly tanned skin.

"Ares… please control yourself for five minutes if that is possible," Angela replied. Her back was turned towards the god but she felt his eyes on her and she could feel the smirk on his face if that was possible. She looked at Castiel and said, "What is going on Cas?"

Castiel looked at Ares before replying, "There have been reports of a disturbance at one of the sanctuaries."

"So angels know about our sanctuaries?"

"Don't be stupid Ares," Angela countered. She looked at Castiel in the eye. "Angels have always known about them. Occasionally they have been havens when bad things happen."

Castiel made a slight movement of his head. "This is true."

Angela knew that he remembered. She remembered it plain as day herself. "Indeed."

_She had gone to the Citadel, the Mayan sanctuary, out of a need to gather her thoughts and feelings. It had been a particularly bad case and she had been forced to kill the one that she was trying to save. Those cases had always been the hardest. That and a terrible tragedy had occurred to old friends and now they were no more. Also Lenya had been hounding her again. It was like everything bad that could happen did and she was feeling it._

_ The Citadel was the third favorite. Skye Temple and Karnak were the other two. Each were unique and lifted her spirit in a certain way. She loved being in the jungles of a time and place that had been romanticized in stories. The quetzals seemed to like her immensely and one was her especial pet and favorite. Upon arrival, she had been told that she had a nest and it perked her up. The nice thing was that she could stay as long as she wanted and time would not have passed as much back home._

_ She figured he knew how she was feeling. He always seemed to know when she was feeling particularly emotional. His visits were sporadic but always were uplifting. She just didn't expect the arrival he had and the appearance was something that she never thought to see._

_ She had been lounging on the verandah of the rooms that were given to her. She was watching the children play the ball game and smiling at the sight. The sky was like half daylight and half night. It seemed that the plumed serpent was having fun again. It made it easy to spot what happened next._

_ He fell like a shooting star. He wasn't a fallen angel but he fell like one and crash landed in her room. It surprised her since he was a stickler on his landings even if they were unexpected. The state he was in though explained much. He had injuries on his vessel of the time and they were serious. She was at his side immediately and helping him onto a couch. He was bleeding badly and she could tell that something was wrong with his wings._

_ "What happened Cas?"_

_ "I… was… punished…"_

Angela continued to look at Castiel. That had been a troublesome time. What had been chasing after her angel had come to the Citadel. She had hidden him and trusted in the rules governing the sanctuaries. That was the last time she saw Castiel until he showed up months ago and reminded her of what her purpose was in the coming events. She said, "Angels do know about the sanctuaries. Probably about the quirks too."

"Well that's just dandy," Ares deadpanned. "So what does _Castiel_ have to say about them?" He had deliberately emphasized the angel's name to be annoying.

Angela turned to look at Ares and then back at Castiel. She asked, "What is it Cas?"

Castiel had been studying Angela while she was looking at Ares. He would not admit it out loud but she did look nice in the dress she was wearing. Then again he always found her beautiful no matter what she was wearing and it wasn't the physical beauty. It was the other stuff. It was what attracted Sam Winchester.

Bringing his focus to the conversation, he replied, "There was a disturbance at the sanctuary in Carpathia."

"That resort?" Ares raised his brow deliberately being an ass.

"The prison sanctuary," Castiel countered.

Angela frowned at that. "But Carpathia is one of the most secure prison sanctuaries in the world. It is the maximum security prison of the supernatural variety. No one goes in or out with authorization."

"That is true," Castiel replied.

"Let me guess: demons infiltrated and made life a living hell," Ares replied. At the looks he was receiving, he continued, "Please, foot soldiers like Feathers here aren't the only ones who are aware of the prison system we have and maintain." When the looks continued, he added, "Hello? They are created and maintained by gods of the various pantheons. We pretty much know quite a bit. It's why we have our agreement?"

"Of course," Angela replied with a straight face. "The thing is: how would the demons get in if access is authorized?"

"It would be near impossible," Ares said. He looked annoyed by the whole thing. "More likely it was demons trying to get in and they were up to their old tricks. Carpathia gets those all the times. They have been trying for centuries and still can't figure out the methods used. All secrets are under the control of the one that built the thing and he's not talking."

"He wouldn't," Angela replied.

"No, but it wouldn't be a problem for a high level demon to get in," Castiel said. He looked at Angela, dreading the next part he had to tell her. "It is highly likely that it was Lenya that accessed the prison without being detected."

"That's impossible," Ares spat indignant.

"High pay grade, they generally don't sweat the basics," Angela replied. This spelled trouble on all ends. What was Lenya's game this time? "The question is what would she want with the prison?"

* * *

**A/N:** More family moments and a birthday present for Hibah and Cas is bringing some bad news for Angie. What will she do about that? Keep reading for more Heart and Soul...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lykos looked around at the place he had been brought to. Architectural design was like that of the temples and palaces of the ancient world. He could appreciate that since the family home was designed as such. It was part of the heritage of his people and now it was in the hands of his older brother, the gentle giant who was just too much of a goody two shoes; much like another but at least he had a bit of fire in him.

The room was full of furniture worthy of the historic society. They were antiques, an interesting observation considering that the demons tend to like the low down and dirty. The idea that they were appealing to his upbringing crossed his mind but even that seemed a bit farfetched considering what the woman said she wanted. He wasn't in the business of killing demons but considering that they got him out, it was a small price to pay.

He did feel grossly out of place since he was bare chested and in pants that belonged to a prisoner. If he were timid, he would feel like he couldn't move since he was covered in mud, dirt, and sweat and everything was in pristine order. As it were, he was bored and terribly hungry and he was ready to pounce on the nearest meat suit and gobble down. That was courtesy of his benefactors that decided he needed an additional challenge.

Even though he was out of the prison, he had to avoid the guards and their dogs. Like any other prison, they had contingencies should anything like a prison break happen. They sent the guards and the dogs after him and they weren't just any dogs. They were special guard dogs bred for their large and aggressive nature. They were unwaveringly loyal to their partners and vicious when given the signal to attack and bring down a suspect. Many prisoners thought that they were mixed with hellhound blood since they had that nature that once they caught the scent, you were toast unless their handler gave the signal to stop. Lykos thought that was highly unlikely. Yet when he was being chased, he was willing to change his mind on that one.

He must have had as many as seven dogs on his trail as he ran through the forest. He had to get past the barriers created by the river. It would mask his scent and enable his benefactors to give a helping hand. Apparently the rumors that even if a prisoner got beyond the walls, they still had to deal with miles of dense forest as well as the creatures and guards that patrolled those miles were true. Lykos got to see that first hand and he could say that he didn't want to go through that again. It was like hell… so he thought it was.

He followed the instructions he had been given and ran through the forest. It was a matter of minutes before the guards and the dogs were on his tail. It was mostly the dogs and it sounded like they were out for blood. They attacked with a vengeance when it came to going after their prey. Lykos took off running even though that was usually a bad idea considering that when you showed your back, that was the invitation for a chase. He knew that because he had done that with some of the more timid servants.

He didn't get far since the dogs were just as fast as he was. They were moving into a pack formation of surrounding and going in for the kill. They were coordinated attackers as a pack and just as deadly as the single and the handler. Lykos went with the only solution he knew of and that was to shift into his were form.

It was like those bloody dog fights. It was vicious. The dogs tore into his flesh as they wrestled with each other biting and gnawing. He felt their rancid breath on his skin and could smell it as they went muzzle to muzzle and their jaws snapped. At one point they almost had him since one grabbed his shoulder and bit hard and deep. He was going to tear the muscle. If Lykos hadn't turned, he would have had a crippled shoulder and that wouldn't have been good.

Eventually he had been able to get away from them and even dealt some serious injuries on his own. He could hear the squeals of the dogs when he tore their muscles with his jaws. No mercy since he was trying to get free. They could try and deal it back. Right now he had nothing to lose. It wasn't like his family would take him back. Lycan though might try to get some leeway for him but everyone else was not going to bite on that. So what?

Anyway Lykos managed to get away and cross the river that marked the boundary. He was now officially an escaped prisoner. The first and only to have escaped from Carpathia. Unfortunately that would have been short lived. Lykos had been forced to wait around since he wasn't sure which direction to head to. The sound of the remaining dogs were coming and he wondered if the demons set him free just to see him get caught and all for their own fucking entertainment. He had to admit that he had been pissed at that.

Eventually they came but it was a close call. The guards were barely emerging from the trees with their dogs. One was in the lead and Lykos was tensed, ready to shift and keep fighting. When he turned to run, the woman was there grinning in pleasure. She made a slight movement with her head and waving motion with her hand. Lykos could hear shouts of pain and the yelps from the dogs from the leaders. There were still a few snarls from the ones that she missed. She didn't do anything else however. Instead she put her hand on him and now he was here.

Lykos looked around and rotated his shoulders. He didn't want to even think about the gaping holes that the dogs tore into him. He may be able to heal but some things left scars and he was certain the dogs left their mark. It was funny how the genetics of the species worked out. He looked at his forearms and the dried blood that was a mixture of his own and the dogs. He was unaware that it made an interesting pattern on his back.

"Ah so you did manage to get outside the actual prison grounds."

Lykos turned to see a man. He had that face you wanted to punch but there was an aura about that dared you not to. He replied, "You could have told me that instead of leading me to believe that I actually did escape by jumping through the hole."

"Now where is the fun in that? I love watching little ants struggle against the tide. The ones that make it are the ones worth the time and effort."

"Typical," Lykos spat, "Your kind always play with lives instead of stating what you want. No wonder you are despised." He gave a slight spit at the feet of this host.

The reward for that was being flung across the room and landing hard on the floor. Lykos felt his lungs being compressed. He looked up and the demon was looking at him and said, "Don't try to pass judgment boy. You are not in a position to do so considering you are even lower than my kind."

Lykos grunted and struggled against his bonds. "You're still scum," he managed to spit out.

The demon looked at his prisoner. "Such a misconception since you are not amongst those that accuse us now. You are like us."

Lykos grunted and looked at his captor, "Fine way to show it."

The demon smiled and then pulled Lykos forward until he was flat on his chest. "So defiant and self-righteous. Typical of the species that developed from us. Too bad you just turned out to be a weaker version."

"Let me up and I might show you otherwise… like shove an iron salted pipe up your ass," Lykos replied as he grunted, trying to push himself up. He managed to get to his forearms and lift his chest off the ground. "Trust me, I can be very persuasive with a piece of piping," he managed to grit out as he continued to resist.

The demon looked at Lykos before he lifted him up and suspended in him the air. With a deliberate movement, he dropped Lykos and watched as he landed pretty well on his feet. The demon gave a slight nod, "At least you have some fire in you. That is good but then again I always trust my little princess' judgment."

Lykos rubbed his chest as he steadied himself on his feet. He had never been flung like that except for once and that was done in a fit of anger. He glared at the demon and at the grinning face as he checked his limbs. "I generally don't like being made someone's bitch."

"But aren't we all. And we all have our favorites and I was told that you know mine very well."

Lykos raised his brow. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't even know who you are. If you are planning something like that was implied before you let me claw my way through the dogs, I would rather know who I am dealing with."

The demon laughed a little at that. He was rather impressed with Lykos and even more so that he could resist the power he had shown. There was only one other being he knew of that could do that so he knew that his little princess had chosen well. He replied, "I am considered a grand master in the pit but you may call me Alistair."

Lykos raised his brow, "Alistair? Never heard of you."

"Most never do considering I prefer my corner in the pit rather than this stink hole but they keep sending me back here." Alistair gave a slight shake of his head as he walked around while keeping an eye on Lykos. "But those that have been under my knife know me well and the one I have in mind knows me and you."

"Oh that really helps and like I really want to know that I might have a job against someone who most likely will want to kill me," Lykos drawled on in a sarcastic manner. He crossed his arms for emphasis. "I may be glad you busted me out but I'm not in the mood to be harassed."

"You seemed to like it with one other person."

"She was different," Lykos pointed out, knowing who they were talking about.

"And yet in your thoughts every single day," Alistair replied, enjoying this. "That tells me that you have revenge burning. She has that effect."

Lykos narrowed his eyes at Alistair, "You can't help but love and hate her. Then there is that one thing you find beautiful about her. That is I hope we are talking about the same person."

Alistair smiled, "Of course we are." He turned to walk towards what served as a library to better reflect his taste in things to tolerate this hell hole. "My little pretty showed much promise when she spent time with me. Unfortunately it seemed that she had much going for her and she escaped."

Lykos followed Alistair into the library. "So we are talking about the one…"

"The one responsible for your current state," Alistair interrupted. He turned to look at Lykos and noted the expression. Kids these days were so behind in their deductive skills. It was a rather disappointing thing to be dealing with. At least his little pretty was better and she hadn't lost her touch. He gave a slight smile and continued, "Yes I know her. She is my favorite."

"So you want me to go after her? I did that before and my stupid brother was there and if I tried something, that gentle giant will be all over it with his dumbass brother in tow."

"Of course Dean would be there. They are a pair when it comes to the potential they have," Alistair replied with a slight smile. "So disappointing that he helped destroy my pediatrician I was wearing."

Lykos made a slight scoffing noise at that. So the demon was partial to his meat suit. What demon wasn't and they usually drove them pretty hard until they died. "At least he was the one willing to fight."

"And yet it was Sammy that kicked your ass and then she did." At the look he got, Alistair laughed a little. "Oh I hear things and I know how she humiliated you by asking that your life be spared. It is something that I find to be quite useful."

"So what do you want?" Lykos asked in a bored tone. He would like to see where this would be going and he wouldn't mind a little payback. It would put a light in his existence since he was virtually a nobody anymore.

Alistair looked at Lykos, "Oh I want you to do something."

"Yeah? What?"

"Have you ever heard of the concept of taking the fight to the mind?"

* * *

"Please tell me that there is more to this than picking apples?"

"Technically the trees don't bloom until spring and we are months away from that," Angela replied looking at Dean like a mother indulging a child. "So actually we are seeing where such a place grows those things that you just have an aversion to because they are healthy." She took a bite of the apple she had bought from the vendor.

"So what are you a farmer now?"

"I was once," Angela replied with a knowing look as she took another bite. It was her favorite kind of apple and was surprised that they were available. "Mules were the best if you couldn't find oxen. Their dung was useful as fertilizer."

"Okay you are definitely weirding me out," Dean replied as he walked with Angela. Up ahead Hibah was dragging Sam along to the petting zoo because she wanted to see the animals. "I would have expected more uh…"

"Oh I get it, you were thinking that I was more of a plantation daughter kind of gal," Angela teased as she deliberately changed her accent to a Southern twang. "All lace and petticoats right?"

Dean looked at Angela and nearly scowled at the face she was giving him. He knew full well that she didn't like wearing dresses. He remembered full well how miserable she looked when they worked their very first case together. Though Sam did make her feel better about the whole thing and they actually looked like one of those picture perfect couples. He replied, "Shut up Angie. You know perfectly well that you don't like wearing a skirt."

"But I did wear them," Angela pointed out. She took another bite of her apple and gave a slight chuckle. "Believe me it was worth it a few times and a necessity growing up."

"And here I was thinking you were prim and proper," Dean teased.

"Oh I was… still am since I try not to get away with wearing yesterday's dirty socks."

"Hey I have a system and it works," Dean countered in his usual bantering. He had seen the teasing look from Angela and was prepared to do battle. He would lose eventually but it was always fun to banter with her. "Besides it's not like yours is any better considering your Rose."

"You really want to get into that now?"

"Hey, just pointing out we're both terrible and yet the system works for us," Dean replied. "Don't think I haven't noticed Sam's foot fetish." He gave a slight waggle of his eyebrows.

Angela felt that her face might turn red at that. Sam had gotten into the habit of picking up her feet and massaging them and that was because she had fractured her ankle, which was fine by the way. Even though she was fine, occasionally he would do it but that was when they were sitting out alone on the hood of the Impala and just talking. She replied calmly, "I had a broken ankle."

"And it's fine now but the other night after our little family party…"

"That was…" Angela trailed off certain that she was blushing. "A friendly gesture," she managed to spit out, "Lord knows I do the same with the headaches from being tossed around by vengeful spirits."

Dean chuckled seeing her get slightly red in the face. She liked it when Sam did stuff like that and no doubt Sam did too but right now the real entertainment were Sam's dreams and talking in his sleep. It had surprised Dean when he started babbling in what sounded like Latin but it wasn't like he was exorcising something. It sounded more like he was wooing someone. He had to work hard not to laugh once he figured out what Sam was saying and to whom.

Dean could only imagine what went on in Angela's dreams and she still wouldn't elaborate on what it felt like to possess Sam. He was gentler on the jokes though since he could see that Sam was her first serious thing and it wasn't the kind of one-night stand thing he got by on. He eased up and said, "And you like it just as much as you liked possessing my little brother."

"You are incorrigible," Angela replied smacking Dean's arm. She then grabbed it and hooked her arm around his and they walked to catch up where the petting zoo was. "But I love ya anyway," she finished and she added a kiss for good measure.

"What's with you?" Dean gave a mock scowl and pretended to scrub the kiss away. "People are gonna think that we're an item and that will ruin my rep."

"What rep?" Angela countered as she tossed the remains of her apple away. She started laughing at Dean's expression but still held on. "Oh Dean, don't change too much. I wouldn't stand it if you did."

"Day I do and you can kick my ass until next year," Dean replied, meaning every word.

"Don't turn into a sappy poet now," Angela warned. She released Dean's arm to indicate that she was done teasing him. "No chick flicks."

"Yeah but with you around, it's unavoidable. Not to mention Ninja." Dean motioned to where Hibah was looking at a llama with a wide eyed expression. Sam was trying to keep the herd of goats from eating his clothing. He started chuckling at the scene.

Angela looked and saw the scene and couldn't help but laugh herself. Hibah was having no problems petting animals. She was really interested in the cow and the llama. She had pity for poor Sam as he danced away from the little billy goats that kept coming. She narrowed her eyes and asked Dean, "Now please tell me you didn't do something?"

"Would I be that mean to my own brother?" Dean gave a look of innocence.

It didn't fly with Angela. She just narrowed her eyes in suspicion and replied, "You would. Don't forget I was a part of the last prank war and I know how far you'll go." She wagged her finger in warning.

"Aww come on Angie."

Angela was giving a slight smirk. She did think it funny but she knew that Sam was going to get frustrated. She walked over to where the feed dispenser was and emptied the cup of ice that she had. She deposited several quarters' worth into the machine and filled up on grains. Walking into the pen she began shaking it and made a slight sound with her tongue.

The goats stopped what they were doing and made beeline to her and away from Sam. Sam looked at Angela as the goats came up to her as she shook her cup. Even Hibah followed and was rewarded with a small bit of seed to feed the llama. He went over when she called because she wanted him to pet the llama but still watching as Angela fed the goats and didn't suffer the wrath of them trying to eat her clothing.

It was when they were out of the pens that he said, "Perfect timing."

"I know a thing or two," Angela replied, "Besides, couldn't let the goats have you. Dean would never let me hear the end of it." She looked over to where Hibah was describing everything to Dean.

"Should've known," Sam replied knowing that Dean might have done something. He made a slight motion and pressed his hand to the small of her back and started walking with her. "So anything else you have in mind with this apple farm?"

"I got some more apples and I want a pint of apple butter," Angela replied half joking and half serious. Her attention was on Hibah and Dean as he refused to budge to get near the animals. She thought it funny since Dean accused Sam of being a girl about things and going near goats… that was a hell lot better than going toe to toe with a hell hound that actually wanted to kill you.

"Apple butter?"

"Yeah it's pretty good. A bitch to make since a pound of apples makes a pint." Angela babbled on a bit talking about everything and nothing.

Sam thought her babble was a cover even though it was rather cute for her. She seemed a bit nervous about something, like she had been caught doing something wrong. He didn't see any reason why. He knew that she and Dean were close and the way they talked to each other… It seemed that she was hiding something at times and while he was curious, he knew enough to know that she told things on her own time and it could be something harmless like a prank or something like that.

The biggest thing he knew on her mind though was the fact that Hibah would officially be considered an adult by midnight and all bets were off for the most part. Sam looked at Angela and noted the self-biting of the lip. It was her worried look. He knew that she and Ares had a standing agreement about Hibah in that the god would protect her from the gods knowing where she was but the exchange Angela was a bit sketchy on.

She had finally told him and Dean about what happened when Ares took her from that warehouse. She seemed very embarrassed and Sam thought she looked like she felt ashamed. For what, he wasn't sure but she hated telling them that it was a discussion between her and the god of war and how it went down with the plan regarding sniffing out the traitor to that the god would protect Hibah's existence. She had made it sound like her help was the exchange for the god's help but Sam wasn't too sure and she almost clammed up afterwards, wanting to go for a walk that had him out looking for her and Dean staying with Hibah more.

Nipping the babble in the bud, he said, "You're thinking about what might happen tomorrow… aren't you?"

Angela sighed. There was no fooling Sam since he was Hibah's 'dad' by default if you wanted to go into the whole imprinting thing. "It's been on my mind the entire time she's been with us Sam. I'm more worried that as soon as the clock strikes, the first of them will appear and it might be someone I once called a friend."

"That and you love her."

"How can I not?" Angela looked at Sam with a slight pensive look. "It's like Augie all over again and I thought I was past this. Part of the reason why I tend to stay away from people."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Sam countered. "You can't help but want to help and be who you are. It's… you."

Angela gave a gentle smile at that. It was like when Sam first complimented her and she teased him about it. It meant much in reality and she treasured it. "Still trying to flirt with me Sam Winchester? She teased him gently.

Sam made a slight face but it was a smile and slowly walked with her while Hibah managed to get Dean to actually touch one of the goats. He didn't notice that Angela had looked around and spotted something. He didn't see as her senses went on alert and she made a motion to whoever was watching.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Alistair has some plans and Lykos might agree. Then more family moments at the apple farm. Stay tuned for more Heart and Soul...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Happy Birthday, dear Ninja…"

Dean's version of the Happy Birthday song was mingled with the more in tune versions from Sam and Angela as the small pie with the candle was placed in front of Hibah at the table they were all seated around at the outdoor picnic area they found. That didn't matter though since Hibah was beaming from ear to ear as she watched Angela put the pie in front of her.

It had been a spur of the moment idea that Dean had. Actually he was in the mood for pie and that started Hibah asking for pie. She even gave the argument that an apple pie from here would be more healthy than the fifty cent ones that Dean bought because it had real apples. More surprisingly Sam joined in, which had Dean slap him on the back for not being a health pansy, and even threw in the puppy eyes.

Angela had every intention of giving in. Her reasoning was because it was Hibah's birthday… more or less… and she was inclined to agree with Dean that she deserved a day. The begging complete with the puppy eyes was a whole other story and she ended up saying, "Fine but all three of you better behave."

"Yes Ima."

"Yes Mom," Sam and Dean said together teasing her.

Hibah ended up laughing at them both and said, "She's my Ima."

Angela shot the boys a look that clearly said this was their fault only to be met with their grins that made it seem like they had Christmas in July or something like that. She turned to head to the bakery that adjoined the restaurant nearby to buy a pie after saying to them, "Find a place and try not to cause any trouble."

It was all done in jest and Hibah was laughing. She knew that Angela was just pretending. She grabbed both of the Winchester's hands and dragged them to a table that was like how they picked a table in a crappy ass diner. "This one," she said and climbed onto the bench and placed her backpack beside her. She put her hands on the table and folding them, imitating Angela when she was being the prim and proper schoolmarm or Dean's dragon lady whenever they got in trouble. It had Dean trying not to laugh.

Sam just smiled knowing that the whole thing made Angela feel a little better from whatever was bothering her. Dean was enjoying himself and felt more open and less moody as usual. Sam knew that it was owed to Hibah since she was a child and he guessed that something happened between her and Dean when he and Angela were stuck up in the mountains with the yeti family.

Meanwhile Angela was looking at the pies and pastries available. There was even apple bread available and that piqued her interest. She looked at the pies and noted two kinds and they were both mile high pies. She raised her brow at it thinking more in terms of sugar content even though there were apples available in the pie. She took in a moment to breathe in the scent of spices and other ingredients used in the pastries.

The girl at the counter was pleasant enough and Angela had the pie picked out. It was by sheer luck that she actually had a candle in her pocket. It was a small tapered one and would probably leave a big hole but it wasn't going to matter to the two people who were like human garbage disposals. She paid for the pie and had it balanced on her hand as she walked out.

She found the trio sitting at the picnic table that was a fair piece away. It was like their typical search for seating in a diner. They had taught Hibah well in terms of their hunter habits and the boys were comfortable just chatting about whatever. She took a moment to watch them and that was when she noticed what she had noticed earlier.

It had been a shadow and it looked slightly familiar. The funny thing was that no one else seemed to notice and it had Angela thinking that it was someone who wanted to be visible to her but not everybody else. First reaction was to go on alert for a possible threat. However having done undercover work to get close to a target before once upon a time she learned how to not let the mark make you. Otherwise you were screwed.

Someone was watching her or her family. It was not the most comforting thing in the world and the fact that it was Hibah's birthday only added to her suspicions. She had been in two minds when she spotted it the first time when she was walking with Sam earlier. She could have told him what she had seen right away. That would have had him looking around and then getting Dean on alert and possibly scare the person watching away. On the other hand she could keep an eye out and see if her eyes were playing tricks on her and then later plan to try to ambush the looker. She ended up going with the latter idea even though she was risking certain wrath later by not revealing everything.

Pretending nothing was wrong, she headed over to the table where they were waiting. She had the foresight to get plates and utensils and managed to put the candle in with one hand while balancing the rather huge pie with the other. She started singing and the boys caught on while she set the pie on the table.

It had been easy going since then but Angela kept an eye out for the disturbance again. She was good at making it seem like she was looking at nothing in particular and natural. She didn't see it again but she felt like they were being watched and she didn't like it. It was the first in a while that someone showed interest like this from a concealed perspective and it didn't bode well. She had an idea and excused herself to go to the restroom knowing that the boys wouldn't mind watching Hibah and it looked like she and Dean were in a contest over who could finish their slices first and she prayed that Dean wasn't teaching Hibah his dirty talk.

Angela managed to find the restroom and close the door. Luckily it was not a port-a-potty. Those were a whole other realm of disgusting and she wouldn't be caught dead in one of them. They were a breeding ground for all kinds of germs. At least this one was indoors and had a flushing toilet though she could say that the cleanliness was to be desired. She felt like she was talking to Bobby again when she told him her plan to summon the demon and steal the contract.

"Oh God. This reminds me of the days before the invention of a toilet."

Angela turned from the mirror she was looking at to see someone she would most like to kill. She resisted since they were in a fairly public place. "You would remember the days when you had to squat Lenya."

Lenya looked at the surroundings. At least there was plenty of room so as not to touch the walls. She turned her attention towards Angela and replied, "Now little sister. There is no need for you to run your dirty mouth. It is so unbecoming."

"Considering it is you, it should be considered an honor," Angela replied crossing her arms. "Why are you following me?"

"And why do you ask the question to which you already know the answer to?" Lenya gave a smug grin. "You know that you are my favorite little sister and I love to play with you on occasion."

"What do you want?"

"What Daddy and Auntie Lilith want," Lenya replied, "You to show what you are truly capable of."

Angela raised her brow at that. It was the same old thing and it wasn't going to stop. She knew that and they would goad her. "You know that's not going to happen."

"And yet you didn't have a problem with it when Sammy died, or when you killed yourself and the interesting display you gave Alighieri," Lenya countered as she ticked off the items on her fingers. "Of course I think when Sammy died was the real show. You actually tore the fabric of the veil with that."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Angela replied. She honestly didn't have a clue. The only thing she remembered from that was that it felt like something had been ripped out of her and that was before she realized how much she loved Sam. She remembered feeling dead like there was nothing left except revenge. "I know my limits are almost boundless and I have picked up a few tricks."

"And you still haven't figured it out yet. Daddy is so disappointed that you left us before you could find out," Lenya replied. "By the way he wanted me to ask you: how is the little Jewel?"

Angela felt her jaw twitch slightly. She hadn't forgotten that Alistair knew about Hibah. "I…"

"Don't even try to deny it little sister. We both know that you have a baby godling, a Halfling under your protection that will be of age by midnight tonight." Lenya smiled with glee as she interrupted her little sister. "I have to admit that it was ingenuous of Wosret to hide her with you. Of course it does fit in with the plan that was designed for you."

Angela had to admit that she found it odd that Alistair and his demons hadn't tried to go after her and take Hibah after the first attempt. Uriel and his band were kept away because of the shields of truth and Castiel was working his end. The gods were kept back because of Ares and they probably figured out already that she had a royal guard at her disposal which she had yet to use but it was a comforting thought. Angela though was not in the mood. "Then you stay away. You both know what I am capable of."

"And does my Deanie know? What about Sammy? Does he know what really beats in your heart and soul?" Lenya gave a short laugh. "I'm not afraid of you but I think that they might. I wonder about Sammy though. Anyway you may have the Jewel but the Heart and Soul have yet to be found."

Angela had her throat convulsing. She didn't like the implications that were coming. Besides she knew what the Heart and Soul were and it wasn't like they were going to step up and say come kill me. That thing about Sam? She knew that there were things about her that she had yet to tell him and his brother and he was the most patient about it. She could hear the warnings about it being better to hear it from someone they trusted rather than someone else ringing in her head. She managed to say, "You know that they wouldn't cater to you."

"They might if I have something valuable. Guard or no guard, you can't protect everything you care about forever. Eventually it will catch up to you."

Angela watched feeling disquiet. Instinctively she rubbed her left hand over her right. Her thumb brushed the cartouche that was forever etched in her skin. She had done it previously and it sort of gave a reassurance but this time it didn't. She blinked slowly as she stood there. She wasn't sure of what she should do anymore.

* * *

Lykos stood waiting at the edge of the apple farm. He looked around, bored at the whole thing since there was hardly anything to do but he had been told to stay put and watch. Well he was watching and hoping that this getup wouldn't get him noticed. It took him a moment to realize that he was blending in like a tourist and he was well back to avoid being seen. All he was to do was to watch and his handler would do the talking.

It was boring for the most part but at least he wasn't in danger of starving. He munched on an apple for the heck of it as he watched people wandering about. It was all about the tourist trade and boy did the brats get excited with the smelly animals. True he used to ride horses back home but that didn't mean that he had to like animals now did he?

He wandered through his territory that he was allowed to go through so he didn't look like a stalker. The most amusing thing was the animal pit. It sort of riled up his instincts, predatory ones at least, and he felt the urge to chase them. He didn't get any closer since animals were sensitive to the natures of his kind. He should know since his brother Lycan could charm a snake if he wanted to because he was a gentle giant.

_Lycan you are nothing but a pansy. Sometimes I wonder if we really are from the same family. Would've saved mother the heartache if we weren't._

Lykos continued to watch and noticed someone familiar. He felt his blood boil at the sight of him but what held his interest was the fact that he was being dragged by a little girl. She didn't look any bigger than a nine year old and the way she was pulling on him… It led Lykos to believe that they were family of some sort but that was impossible at least on a genetic level. It piqued his curiosity and he edged closer but stayed out of sight.

Lykos never liked Sam Winchester since the first day that they met. The human was too much like his brother in terms of demeanor and appearance with the exception of a few details. The other reason was because Sam had eyes for her. Oh sure they acted like it didn't exist but it was there and it was evident when Sam interrupted his point he had to make with her. The bastard didn't like to give up and that was much evident in their match.

It should have been an easy win since Sam was crippled prey. Lykos was certain that he had let his anger get the best of him when he saw the 'intimate' gestures that they exchanged. She was his. She was meant to be his and yet she sentenced him to his hell hole by asking the gods to spare his life. He loved her and he hated her. He looked around knowing that she wouldn't be too far behind. She stuck to Sam like glue.

He was somewhat right. He spotted her and with Sam's brother. That one he liked and would have had a good partnership if Dean just let his inner animal out. It wasn't too hard to see that of the two Dean was the one that would be willing to jump into a fight but the Tournament showed Lykos that the same fire existed in Sam and the right buttons needed to be pushed. That much was certain when he brandished a knife to stab her with.

_What have we got here?_

She was talking to Dean and they were laughing about something. Lykos raised his brow as he watched them banter back and forth. Two of a kind and yet they just seem to bicker all the time but they were smiling. It was amusing and disgusting. It was confirmed when she wrapped her arm around Dean's and she crooned like they were an item. Deep down Lykos knew that she only had eyes for Sam Winchester.

Turning he looked to see Sam in the animal pen with the little girl. He had to admit that it was hilarious watching him be chased by a bunch of goats. Of course he was sickened more by the interference of her and the easy comfortableness between her and Sam. That hadn't changed but it still made him feel sick. The little girl though held his interest and it enabled him to keep following them to the picnic area.

The girl was unusual. She acted like the Winchesters were family which prompted him to observe their relationship a little more closely. He was able to see that the girl stuck close by Sam and he pondered that. It was sort of like a father-daughter thing but in her interaction with Dean… It gave the impression that she was the youngest sister. Certainly her ability to pig out on food matched Dean's ability in that respect since they were the ones demolishing the pie.

The little girl started saying something and Sam ended up laughing. From the looks of things, the girl managed to make Dean look like a fool. They were all laughing at it since it appeared to have been cleverly done. They were joined by her and she looked confused for a moment before piecing together the puzzle and smiling.

"Looks nice doesn't it?"

Lykos turned to see his companion who told him to wait around and watch. She was pretty in her own right… at least the meat suit she was wearing. If he had a chance to see her true face, she would be one ugly bitch. Then again that was the usual when it came to demons. He replied, "Grossly nice."

Lenya gave a tinkle of laughter, "At least you get to see three people you are familiar with. Did you go and say hello?"

Lykos shot a look at the demon. He would rather be put in solitary at Carpathia than go into all that making nice. He didn't like Sam the first time and was still pissed that he lost. He would like nothing more than to actually hurt Sam, maybe reinjure that leg. Death was always an option too but he wasn't sure he wanted to risk her wrath at the moment. He was enjoying freedom a bit too much. "Bite me."

"Don't tell me prison has you using crude language," Lenya replied mocking. She took in the jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket that Lykos was wearing. He blending in quite well and sort of looked like he belonged and it wasn't like people were expecting him to be of no good. "You're better than that," she added with a pout.

"Let's just say that I really don't like the Winchesters, especially Sam."

"Sammy? No. He is like a puppy."

"More like Lycan," Lykos muttered.

"Oh the tall and gentle giant but then why haven't you gone through with the urge to commit fratricide?" Lenya loved teasing the man and knew that he wasn't going to do anything stupid. He valued his skin quite a bit but he also was driven by revenge and anger.

"You have no idea."

"Really?" Lenya looked over to see Sam looking at little sister's hand. Probably a splinter or something but the touch was interesting. She looked at Lykos who was gritting his teeth. "Seems like little sister caught the attention of another… and she likes it."

Lykos had a stick in his hand and resisted the urge to snap it in half. It would have revealed their location and that would have been a bad thing. He didn't want to be caught any time soon just yet. He ground his teeth and said, "Overgrown puppy."

Lenya smirked, "Puppy? Well Sammy is cute like one. Maybe that's why little sister likes him so much. Or maybe it's because he's everything her heart desires."

"She has no heart. She trifles with them."

"Says the one that fell for her and hard."

Lykos turned towards Lenya. His eyes were glowing in anger. Hers flickered white in return. He said, "Do not test me bitch. You have no idea."

Lenya looked at Lykos. Her eyes narrowed even though they were white. "I extend the same warning to you. Do not test me puppy. We got you out to do a job."

"Be your whipping boy? No thanks." Lykos had agreed to listen to the proposition that Alistair proposed but that didn't mean that he had to listen. He started to walk away.

"You want your revenge don't you? After all Sammy humiliated you in front of your peers. Him, a mere ordinary human, beat you and became a Champion." Lenya knew how to goad. She watched with pleasure as Lykos' back grew rigid. She knew that was a sore spot with him. After all Sam was human with nothing distinctive except what he had been chosen by Uncle Azazel for.

"Sam Winchester is no ordinary human and you know that," Lykos countered.

"And what do you know?"

Lykos had kept his back turned to prevent himself from acting rashly against Lenya. He didn't want to play this stupid. It would spell bad in terms of his skin and actually getting revenge. That actually appealed to him. He just didn't like it getting rubbed in his face. He then turned and looked at Lenya and replied, "Only that Sam Winchester is one of hundreds of children chosen by the demon Azazel. For what purpose, now that's a doozy."

Lenya narrowed her eyes. She knew that there were specials out there and the hunters knew about it but they were under the assumption that they were creating an army. One of them thought it would be fun to take them out. Luckily he was disposed of even if it ended in a most violent way. Still Lykos implied that he knew more. "And what do you think you know about this?"

"Oh just that you weren't exactly recruiting an army."

Lenya narrowed her eyes as she studied him. He didn't know anything except maybe guessed correctly. She relaxed her face turned to go back to look at the Winchesters and company still sitting at the picnic table. "You are fishing puppy. Besides, it's not why you have been rescued from your hell hole."

Lykos started following Lenya. He had been fishing but he knew that Sam wasn't an ordinary human. He had smelled him. He had smelt his blood when he cut him in their match. It wasn't hard to distinguish since he had given full reign to his animal instinct. He just wanted to show the demon that he wasn't going to be pushed around by her. "Yeah? Then tell me why are we here and you are tormenting with these sickening displays of affection?"

Lenya glanced back at Lykos and then back at the scene. She was pleased that little sister looked a little troubled at the scene before her. She knew that she had rattled her well especially at the fact that daddy had plans for another move that would be sure to torment little sister and get her to move into doing what she had shown them in the pit. "Surely you have been paying attention while I went to have a chat with little sister?"

"I have noticed the Winchesters and they are in the company of a brat. More likely a stray that they picked up," Lykos replied with a nonchalant shrug. He glanced over and saw the group interacting and some minor fighting over the remainder of the pie. "She always was a bleeding heart for the lost causes. I saw plenty of that back home."

"Keep looking puppy. Your assignment is within what you see."

Lykos sighed, "They have a brat. So what? There's nothing interesting about the fact that she is hanging on her. Kids are drawn to her like she's a magnet."

Lenya smiled. She knew that she needed to lay it out. Lykos was smart but even the smartest can be as dumb as doornails. Even little sister was stupid at times about things. Then again the fun of the game was the battle of minds. Sam had proved good with that as her Theseus. She replied, "The girl is the key."

"Okay so we kidnap the brat and force her to show up and fight. Big deal."

"It is a big deal if the girl is a half god."

Lykos turned and looked much more carefully. He looked at the girl. A godling? She looked at the demon and then at the girl. Suddenly he got the gist of things as he watched the girl interact with Sam and her. He gave a slow smile and replied, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**A/N:** More fun moments but a dampener was put on with the arrival of Lenya and it looks like she's up to no good with Lykos. Let's see where this goes on Heart and Soul...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Wosret walked through the courtyard at a brisk pace. Normally she would have stopped to have looked at the fountain since it had been created with an artistic design in mind. She liked to watch the water spill from it and it reminded her of the preciousness of water particularly in her pantheon's home region. This time though, she didn't have the time to do so. There really was never enough time these days; not within the past few months.

Even though her daughter had been hidden with the Malachi, Wosret had been working tirelessly to divert attention away from the mortal realm. There were still those old windbag gods that feared the Halflings especially those of the god lineage. True there had been some that had been able to survive but even then they met suspicious ends if they weren't careful. She knew though that her daughter would be safe.

Now it was near the time in which she could present her daughter and place her under the protection of the guard and finish raising her within Karnak. The others would leave her alone since she was an adult and at the age that protects those with a drop of god blood. The problem was that even though she would be nine by midnight, the issue of returning her would be the sticking point since she would be most vulnerable.

Wosret wandered through the corridors of the palace looking for someone. She needed help and she knew who could help but the danger is spies. She glanced at the children that were playing in the courtyard as she crossed the verandah and gave a slightly sad smile as she pressed a hand to her abdomen.

It had been the hardest thing she had to do giving her up so young. Wosret knew that she would never have the close bond that she was certain would have formed between her daughter and the woman who was like a sister. Still she loved her daughter, enough to make sure that she was alive rather than dead at the hands of those self-righteous bastards and she was with the best people she knew.

She wandered through the eastern wing until she came to her rooms. She needed time to think since she hadn't been able to find who she needed to find. The usual servants had been not at their usual work. It was like they had been replaced at the last moment. It had made her cautious even though there hadn't been serious activity within the last month. It was all confusing as she took a breathing leaning against the wall and looked around the room that was hers.

"The last time we were together in this room… It was the best in my life."

Wosret looked up and into the corner from where the familiar voice came. She saw the familiar silhouette and gave a slight smile but it was laced with worry, "It was the best for me as well."

Walking forward, Wosret looked at her visitor as he stepped out of the shadows to look at her. He was giving a gentle smile that was for her alone. His hazel greens were glittering like she knew them. She had seen him in many forms but the eyes were the same. It was a quirk of his kind. Not being able to resist, she grabbed him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you," she whispered.

"I've missed you too."

Wosret stayed in the hug before breaking it to look at him again. She took a breath hardly believing he came here. Normally he stayed away from such places… except when he came to see her. She said, "What are you doing here Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked at the goddess that stole his heart when they first met. "I came to see you."

Wosret made a slight sound. He had made the same sort of response before when they first met. She was a young goddess, the human equivalent of a twenty year old and it was her presentation to the other gods. It was basically a sign stating that she was ripe for breeding and that was a big thing since she was not any god but a warrior princess. That meant she would be courted by all the gods of war and warriors and a few of the other patron gods of other things.

She had no idea Gabriel was an angel since he presented himself as Loki, the Trickster of the Norse pantheon. She knew that he was different from the other gods. She knew he wasn't a god. She found that out when she managed to escape from the party and hide for an hour or so. She just happened to pick the place that he decided was a good hiding place.

He had been lounging on one of the window settees looking comfortable and she had thought that he was asleep when she came. She learned differently when he asked her something when his eyes were closed. They talked then for some time and that was when she discovered that he was not a god but an angel. It had been the first time she used her abilities in a practical setting rather than practice. Since then, they had met and talked and she lost her heart to him.

Looking at him now, she saw that much hadn't changed for him which was kind of silly to think so. They had been together when they had been able to. She replied, "Still using the same pickup line?"

Gabriel gave a smirk, "Still works doesn't it?" He took a step forward to get close to her. His eyed were lowered in a seductive manner.

Wosret took in his expression and replied, "It always has. It has since the day we first met."

"My finest moment. Cat always said I needed to get a better one but it's a special pick up line. It got me you." Gabriel smiled and gently touched the goddess' cheek.

"Have you been to see her?"

"I watch out for Cat," Gabriel replied as he took in the worried expression. He knew the reason for that look Wosret was giving. "She will do what she has to."

"It just doesn't seem fair that I put this on her," Wosret replied as she turned to glance at the open window. She could make out the outlines of the buildings outside the palace. Karnak was home to hundreds of people both human and non-human who chose to live in the sanctuaries rather than the world going by. Once she and her warrior sister had lived there together. "She has enough problems."

"Cat can handle herself. She wouldn't refuse you because you are a sister to her. Few people have been ever able to make it that far," Gabriel replied as he rubbed her upper arms with his hands. "It is how she is since… then."

Wosret nodded. She was well aware about that part of her sister's history. It made her feel lucky that she even had her parents. She looked up at the angel and replied, "And you still have watched over her since."

"Well I have a little help in that area."

Wosret smiled and looked down. As much as she would have liked to have continued this conversation, she had to know more about what was going on. She sighed and grasped gently Gabriel's elbows. "Gabe, why are you here?"

"I know about her," Gabriel replied without hesitation. "I know about who lives with my Cat and her dumb and dumberer." He made a slight face that was coupled with his signature smirk as he thought about how witty he sounded.

"Must you be so insulting?" Wosret looked at the angel incredulously even though she was pretty much used to it.

"Part of my charm, princess." Gabriel took in the look that followed and relented in his usual fashion, "Alright. They aren't dumb… at least Deano isn't. Sam is another story but he'll get there. At least Cat is the patient one."

"I know that she cares for them."

"Maybe so but going deeper, it's pretty evident that she has a thing for Sammy boy. Thing is I am happy for her finally opening her heart but amused and frustrated at the silly stupid dance they are doing." Gabriel wasn't going to waste his time being eloquent. He would leave that to his Cat when she tried to make a point. "I know about Hibah."

Wosret couldn't help but smile. "She gave her that name?"

"From what I was able to get from an old friend who knows Cat well. Takes a bit of talent to swallow his comments but he's good. He said that she was given the name Hibah and she has been flourishing under Cat's care." Gabriel tightened his grip gently on Wosret's arms. "I know Cat. She's not going to let anything happen to her."

"I know that. I fear though that with the rumors…"

"What rumors?" Gabriel became alert. He was good but even some things had been known to slip beneath his radar and feelers. He was super sensitive when it came to his Cat and anything related to her even if he liked messing with them.

Wosret noted the change and didn't hold back, "There are rumors that demons may have broken into Carpathia."

"Carpathia?"

"You do know that it is the maximum security prison created by the gods, don't you?" Wosret couldn't help but ask since she noted Gabriel's slightly puzzled expression. It wasn't like it was a secret being kept from the angels. She was well aware that they liked to pay a visit to the sanctuaries. Hell Gabriel was here and had met her here countless times. He should know this.

"I know," Gabriel replied as he continued to frown while mulling over in his head certain thoughts and facts. "Was there anything about why they decided to break in?" He looked at Wosret with an intense expression.

"No because at the moment everyone is concerned that they got in." Wosret frowned in return. She could see where this was leading and it looked like it could spell trouble. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that it was used as a means of getting someone out."

"But that is impossible. No one has been ever able to escape. Just attempting to climb the wall alone brings rather nasty results," Wosret replied. She didn't doubt the angel but she could hardly believe that it could be broken out of. "Besides even if they somehow manage to breach the wall, there are the wolves and their handlers to get past along with the barriers and those wolves are bred from the 'unholy' union of a hellhound and a wolf."

Gabriel knew all this. He had seen it for himself and it wasn't a pretty sight. The Wild Wolves were a force to be reckoned with and would even put his Cat's Cerebus through the ringer. "Unless it was planned and by someone high up the pay grade."

"What?"

"It's not impossible Wosret. At the pay grade of say Lilith, there are means of finding out how the tricks work at the sanctuaries; most specifically Carpathia." Gabriel looked at Wosret as the understanding began to dawn on her face. "Someone wanted a prisoner out. Has there been a full bed check?"

"Not that I know of and the only people who would know are of the other side," Wosret replied, referring to the gods that didn't want Hibah alive.

Gabriel at first thoughts wanted to zip out of there and then go give a piece of his mind. However, he knew that there was often a larger plan at work. He couldn't shake that it had something to do with Hibah but she was almost nine. Anyone capturing her would have hell to pay since her powers would be at their fullest and if he knew his Cat, she would know how to use them. The only other option would be his Cat. "Then Hibah is the pawn in this. The bigger target is someone else."

"You thinking they want to go after the gods?"

"Not you or the family," Gabriel replied as he glanced out the window. Due to the power of the sanctuary and the gods running it, the sky assumed whatever took to fancy. For the most part it mimicked the 24 hour day. "It's someone else that they have a beef with and they have since they first caught wind of her."

"You mean…"

"Yes. This is to get to Cat," Gabriel replied. He started pacing a little agitatedly. This was not the way he wanted things to go down. "Are there any enemies of Cat that would be in Carpathia?"

"Most likely all of them," Wosret replied. She didn't know for sure but she could name a couple. "The one that tried to kill her last year, the Venator. Serving a life sentence and hard labor."

"Not him. That guy is like the equivalent of death row inmates," Gabriel reasoned. "He was judged not only for attempted murder but murder of various others like Cat of all the species. His partner gave him up and is serving a lighter sentence."

"Most of them would know her. Maybe one or two fought her but if it is as you suspect, then you are looking for someone that she would have fought and they lost. It would be someone of extreme hatred especially if it is Alistair and Lenya laying the ground rules," Wosret replied. She looked at Gabriel even though his back was towards her. "Gabe, this person would use anyone and anything to break her… including harming… our daughter."

Gabriel knew that. In fact as soon as Wosret said it, one name came to mind. He knew who it was that Alistair would have broken out. This one would have a vendetta against the Winchesters as well and combined with Hibah… He turned to look at Wosret but said nothing. He started walked towards the window to depart.

"Gabe, don't do anything foolish."

"I can't promise that Wosret. Not when both of my girls are in danger." With that he was gone leaving Wosret in her room.

* * *

"Nice digs right Sammy?"

Sam was looking out the window of the room that they were staying in. It was a very old fashioned bed and breakfast place. It reminded him of the house in Heber Springs except this time the rooms were in the house. It was one of those old money houses that had been converted into a motel. It had some of that old colonial furniture that looked nice and was reasonably priced. So far the day had been fun for Hibah but Angela had been quiet and it bothered him. It bothered him to the pint that he almost didn't hear his brother. He did manage to say, "Uh, yeah. Angie knows how to pick them. It's nice."

Dean noticed the chopped phrasing and could tell something was on his little brother's mind. He replied, "Yeah I know. So what gives?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Sam, I know that you are thinking about how quiet Angie was this afternoon." At the look Sam gave him Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yeah he would notice that. He watched over Angela like he did Sam because she was still a baby when it came to serious emotional stuff. Besides he learned her tells especially if it was something that she either couldn't or wouldn't tell them if it was serious. "I noticed it too. I'm just less obvious about it."

Sam made a slight face at Dean and replied, "Okay fine. Yeah Angie was a little off after she came back from the restroom."

"No doubt from the condition of the place."

"I'm being serious here Dean. She doesn't get that way unless something or someone is bothering her," Sam pointed out.

"What you think Ruby?" Dean frowned a little bit at that. "I know Angie would love to gank her ass but they have this weird truce going on and I think it has to do with something personal."

"Yeah for them. Ruby tried to kill Angie before."

_No stupid. It is over you._ Dean kept that thought to himself though since there was no point in agitating Sam and revealing something that he was still being the dumb college boy over. Instead he said, "No shit Sherlock."

"Maybe it is Lenya or even Alistair," Sam pointed out. "I mean Lenya had been tormenting Angie for… x amount of years and Alistair… some history there. The point is that it has to be something big." He took a deep breath and continued, "You and I both know that Hibah will be officially an adult by midnight and that means her real mother will come for her."

"So you're saying that she's going into a slump like on her birthday?" Dean looked at Sam to verify that. It would certainly explain quite a bit but even Dean knew that Sam was only trying to convince himself of that. They both knew their girl and that it usually was a deeper thing. "That makes sense since she loves Ninja. I can only imagine when it actually happens. Good thing the kid knows."

"Like that's going to help," Sam deadpanned. He was going to say something else but the knock at the door stopped him. He paused in his conversation and went to open it. Outside was the old lady who ran the place and she was holding some blankets. "Can I help you?"

"Just some warm blankets and to let you know that the downstairs parlor is open. There are cookies," she replied and gave a slight smile. "And pie."

Dean heard the word pie and almost shoved his brother aside. He did recover and say, "Thank you. We'll be down." He took the blankets and closed the door. He looked at them and felt the quality in the threads. "Well let's go down. Maybe there might be a fruit desert for you Francis."

"Jerk," Sam replied as he followed his brother. More likely Angela and Hibah would be down there. Hibah had a sweet tooth like Dean and she could eat twice as much.

The brothers made their way down the hair towards the stairs. A door had opened and it piqued their interest. Well it piqued Sam's since when he peeked in, it was a study of some sort with books and other antique like things. He wasn't interested in pie like his brother and decided to take a quick look. It wouldn't hurt and maybe he was overreacting about Angela's behavior.

Entering the room, Sam thought it was something out of those old English detective novels, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle worthy. Certainly the woodwork and the books on the shelves could attest to that. Some of them looked like they were rare editions and they were worn as if they had been used over the centuries since their publication. Sam went to one of the shelves and scanned the titles. They were all of subjects that seemed interesting and it looked like a few of the things that were related to the supernatural.

The door suddenly closed and Sam looked up. He walked over towards it and tried to pull it open. It didn't budge. He knew right away that something was up and he was stuck in there without a weapon. He didn't even have the knife. He looked around, trying to find something to break the door open, or even a window.

"Hello Sammy. Been awhile."

Sam turned to see a sight he wished he didn't have to see. "Lenya."

"Nice that you remember," Lenya replied. "Of course Deanie remembers the fun we had. He's just too modest to admit to it." She gave a sweet smile and studied the younger Winchester.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Sam stared at the demon to try and determine what she was going to do. He was also trying to figure out what he was going to do since he didn't have the means of actually killing her.

"Do you always ask questions to which you know the answer to?" Lenya frowned in a mocking manner as she advanced towards Sam.

Sam made a slight movement with his shoulders. Angela would often ask him the same thing and mostly it was to tease him. Coming from Lenya, it was a whole different thing. He could be cute like Dean but it didn't seem like a good idea at that moment. He went with the next best thing, "Maybe I just like hearing it straight from the horse's mouth."

"Funny. Do you tell her that too?" Lenya looked at Sam. She could see that he was weighing his options. "Then again maybe it is a joke between the both of you. Would explain quite a bit."

"What do you want?"

"Oh Sammy, you should know the answer to that," Lenya replied sounding disappointed. "Did you really think that encounter with Daddy was the only one you would ever have?"

Sam felt his eyes widen. He knew that Hibah was still at risk and he didn't really question why there was no further attack by the demons. He assumed that Angela had made arrangements about that. That was certainly his thoughts when Ares mentioned his involvement and then Castiel was working on the angel end. "Hibah. Angie."

As Sam started towards the door to try again, he found himself flung aside and he was plastered against the wall. He grunted as he felt the all too familiar pressure on his body. He couldn't even move. All he could do was turn his head and watch as Lenya advanced slowly, taking her time. He said, "Leave her alone. She's done nothing to you."

Lenya smiled a slow and predatory smile at Sam. He was always the first to defend little sister just like she would for him. It was so pathetic that only one of them saw it. She wondered how long it would be until Sammy learned the truth. "Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Do you really think that I care about the little godling? Why should I since her time is almost up anyway."

"Come on, a half god? Isn't that tempting enough?" Sam grimaced at the pressure that was pressing him to the wall.

"I'll admit," Lenya replied as she stopped when she was super close to Sam. She eyed his physique with interest. He was rather… interesting. "It is tempting. We would have tried previously but as you may have noticed, little sister tends to scare the hired help."

"Piss her off you're damn right you should be scared."

Lenya chuckled as she smiled at Sam. She was close enough that their lips almost touched. She knew that he had been in this situation before. Nothing like a little tiny reminder of what made Dean her favorite plaything. She pressed her lips to his and drew it out as long as she could, reveling at his struggling. When she pulled back she saw the look on his face. "Now tell me that you didn't like that. You certainly enjoyed Ruby."

"Bitch."

"Be nice Sammy. After all, the godling is nothing but a means to an end." She turned to look at Sam and before he could say anything, she flung him and prepared to have a little fun.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Gabe realizes what is going on and goes to help Angie but will it be too late? Looks like Lenya is having fun with Sam. Stay tuned for next time on Heart and Soul...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dean was excited about the prospect of more pie. In his mind, it had been a good day since normally he would have only gotten a slice or one of his fifty cent whores. Whole pies had become rare since Hibah always asked for some and in the end they both demolished it. He never could say no to his little ninja and realized that it was the same for Sam. He really was a sucker for the puppy eyes. It was no wonder Angela always kept the discipline and he was the older brother.

He didn't regret it though. Having Hibah around lifted that shadow that seemed to sit on his shoulders. She put into perspective a few things when they played together and he loved sharing the biggest and most obvious secret with the little girl. He did find it funny with her attempts at getting Sam and Angela together. He didn't have the heart to tell her that Angela was onto her game and humored her and Sam was just clueless about it. After that last case with the girl in the walls, he felt belt after the whole thing with Alistair and then of course there was actually raising Hibah. He was still nervous about talking to Angela about that but they talked about stuff.

He missed talking about things that he used to get excited about like cars and things like that. Once he worked up the nerve to ask her baby and what it would look like having Bobby drive it around. She laughed at that and told him to spare her the visual. That led to a good natured argument over engines and the best way to take care and maintain. She then teased him about hearing a tick in the Impala's engine and he fell for it. That was a good time even though he could detect that she was not exactly one hundred percent there.

Sam had a right and good reason to be worried about Angela. Dean was worried too but he knew that if he went flat out and accused her, she would shut down and that would take Sam pestering her to get her to open up. Dean knew that he was the more volatile of the two and sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if she was afraid of him; afraid of a repetition of her leaving because of him. She did say that it was her fault but Dean knew better than that. He played a hand in her decision to leave because she didn't want to come between him and Sam. It was stupid but Dean could see her reasoning.

He was so deep in thought that when he paused at the top of the stairs, he realized that Sam was not with him. He rolled his eyes thinking that Sam was being Sam and exploring again. "Sam?" He started walking back, looking for any sign of his wayward brother. "Come on Sam. You can play College Boy later."

When Dean got no response, his big brother instincts went on alert. He cursed himself for not having his gun. The only thing he did have was a knife and some holy water and he wasn't even sure that it was the right artillery. "Sam? Sammy?"

There was a thump and Dean turned. He couldn't tell where it was coming from. He started knocking and opening doors. They were empty for the most part but there was no sign of Sam. "Sam?"

Dean opened a door and looked in. He found that it was empty but there were too many things in there that could easily hide a body like his Sasquatch of a brother. Besides, he heard thumping coming from in there. He looked around and started moving things to see if his brother was around. His big brother alarm was on high alert since this was Sam and he moved with a sense of urgency. As he opened a door to the closet, he was greeted with a hard strike to the chest.

Dean felt himself fly back and he hit the wall with a hard thump and slid to the ground. He grimaced since that punch was a hard one; the kind that a demon would throw. He looked up to see who it was that threw the punch. "Sonofabitch."

A voice laughed and a guy came out of the closet. He was olive tones with dark hair and had a smirk that Dean just wanted to punch off his face. He was dressed in all black; black shirt, black pants and a black leather jacket. He looked like one of those metro guys that went clubbing or something but Dean could tell that he wasn't exactly up for clubbing or any of that for the moment. He was just laughing.

Dean looked at his attacker and spat, "Asshole."

"So you're the one with the foul language. And here I was thinking that it was my bella," the guy replied.

"Who the hell are you?"

Dean suddenly then found himself flung or rather sliding across the ground until he hit a bookcase or something. The sharp edge dug into his back and Dean couldn't help but make a sound at that. He could feel pain in his hands from scratches on the wooden floor and he had a case of rug burn. He grimaced at the pain he was feeling on his back.

"Manners Dean." The guy came into view and looked at Dean. His eyes flickered red. "You know better than to piss someone like me off."

"And I learned my lesson about talking to asshats like you," Dean spluttered.

The demon gave an angry frown and motioned with his hand. He watched as Dean was yanked forward and he collided with furniture. The table shattered under the force that Dean's weight gave. He then moved his hand again and Dean collided into a wall and remained plastered against it. He chuckled, "You know I thought this would be dull but then again since it involves an old friend, I think I will enjoy this."

"Maybe if you had a name at least I can be polite before I gank your ass."

"With this?" The demon pulled out Dean's knife and held it like he was going to cut him. He tapped it on Dean's chest. "This doesn't do squat. Of course anything like your holy water might hurt but it's not like you're in a position to use them."

"Let me loose and you might learn a thing or two," Dean grunted out.

"Like what you learned under Alistair? Sounds good," the demon said. "Of course if you want to play it that way, maybe we should get to know each other. After all you are merely a distraction and would be a nice pinprick to my dearest friend."

"Yeah well Angie has enough friends. She doesn't need the likes of you." How Dean knew the demon was referring to his girl, it wasn't that hard to guess. He was well aware that she would have met plenty of demons along with the other monsters out there and some would remember her in that sick way of theirs.

"You presume too much. We go back a long way." The demon clicked his teeth and walked while looking at Dean. He could hear the sounds of the brother talking. They certainly liked to talk. "Did you know that it is possible for a human to become a demon without selling the soul in a crossroads deal?"

"What? Did that happen to you?"

"I volunteered for this," the demon said. "Became famous with a book that describes hell and a few other places. She knows this." He motioned out the door for the heck of it. "Anyway, I am what I am and believe me you have no idea the surprise she felt. Finally the upper hand. So this is just gravy and the kid is the meat."

"What?"

"Think about it," the demon said in a singsong tone. "Did you really think that Alistair would let go of the fact that you had a god brat in your company?"

"Sonofabitch. You leave her alone." Dean struggled against the force that was pressing down on him. He grunted and pulled but it was like he had been super glued to the wall. "I swear if you…"

"What exactly will you do?" The demon got close to Dean until their noses were roughly an inch apart. He gave a cursory glance and scoffed, "You may have been Alistair's best student, but looking at you now… You wouldn't be able to do squat. You did have a bit of help with Azazel and yet people are calling you the Slayer of Demons. Pathetic."

"I'll show you pathetic you red eyed bastard." Dean glared at the demon. He watched as the guy walked away and looked at nothing in particular. "So what do you intend to do to me? You know you're just going to piss Angie off if you do anything."

"Uh… that's the point," the demon countered like Dean was stupid. "I know the drill. She would do anything for you and I know that certain pressure points set her off. I think I have one figured out. It would be interesting to see the other. I'm sure the kid would be a great help."

"I swear if you hurt her…"

"Save it Winchester. It's not like you can do much. The kid you've got…" The demon looked at Dean and noticed that he managed to move a bit. In a sudden movement he threw Dean's knife and it struck the wall near the hand that moved. He sighed, "Let's face it. You have no idea who the true threat is. You have no idea what a ticking time bomb you have."

Dean glanced at the knife that was near his hands. It had been close and it told Dean that this guy wasn't messing around. It was also apparent that this whole thing had to do with Angela. Hibah was leverage and it was enough to piss Dean off. "Yeah well what are you gonna do about it. I know that if this were fair, I'd kick your ass."

The demon grinned. This one liked a good fight. He would give it to him. "Alright. If you want a fair fight, then I'll give it to you."

Dean found himself released from the wall but he was still flung about the room. He landed into another bookcase and the wood splintered. He was then grabbed by the back of his jacket and hauled to his feet. He was able to get in a punch but that didn't get him released. Instead the demon grinned and threw him with his bare hands through the door that led out into the hall and he landed amidst a shower of splintering wood and probably some bits of wall.

Dean shook his head to clear it. He could hear other sounds and looked up. He didn't see anything but he heard his brother grunting. There was also a shout. It was Hibah's voice. He scrambled to his feet, "Ninja."

He didn't have a chance against the blow to the head that came. It disoriented him and everything sounded huge. He thought he saw something that looked like his brother and he called out. Another blow came and he saw blackness.

* * *

"Ima, what are you looking at?" Hibah came up to the chair to peer at what Angela was looking at.

After the day at the apple farm, they stopped at a bed and breakfast for the night. Angela knew about it since it was her idea to go to the apple farm and knew about the surrounding areas. That and she had been there previously a lifetime ago. It was one of the few high-end looking places that didn't price gouge and that wasn't because she was trying to be cheap. Well partially it was that since she pretended her accounts didn't exist and would only touch them if necessary like when she bought back her baby.

The boys certainly didn't complain since they knew that she took from their trust fund to book and pay for the rooms. Hibah was excited because she liked old things in general aside from learning how to hunt the supernatural. Angela noticed that the girl liked to trace her tattoo on her hand and once traced the tattoo on her shoulder when they were getting ready for bed. Plus she liked looking at Absolution and her chakram. So it was a simple catering to preference and a nice upgrade from the cheap motels they usually frequented.

It was when they were settled that Angela decided to give Hibah the gift she had picked out a couple weeks ago. It was something she thought to be appropriate and because she wanted to give it to her. She looked up from the book she was reading and replied, "Just a story habibitti."

"What about?" Hibah leaned in closer to look. She couldn't quite understand the squiggles but the language looked familiar. "What is that?"

Angela smiled and replied, "You know how I have been teaching you hieroglyphs? This is the handwritten version. Hieratic." She opened the book to show Hibah what she was reading. "This is a story about me and your mother when we were…" She tried to think of a good way to say it since they weren't little girls then.

"You and mother were training," Hibah answered in a matter of fact tone. "You and mother were like sisters." She looked at Angela and studied her with her hazel eyes.

"Yes we are," Angela corrected the tense. She studied the little girl and noted how much she didn't look like her mother so she assumed that she was taking after the father. Since Castiel refused to elaborate on his familial relationships, she was stuck at guesswork on that level but it was hardly a big deal. "Your mother and I did a lot of things together. This story is about a time when we had an adventure."

"What kind?"

"More like the kind of…" Angela wasn't sure how to describe it. How could she put it into words that she and Wosret had gone on a hunt and it turned out to be an ambush by demons, her tormentors? Hell she knew that Sam had a hard time retelling how Hapi and Satet met without going into detail about the more porn like parts of the story. "It was like the hunts we go on. It was more of a test. All princesses have to go through it."

"You're a princess Ima? Like Mother?"

Angela noted the difference in how Hibah referred to them. She knew that Hibah was intelligent and it seemed that she had made the distinctions herself. She was just hoping that when she actually did meet her mother, it wouldn't be too awkward. She knew that Hibah was waiting for an answer and as much as she tried to deny it, she really couldn't say that it didn't exist. She replied, "Your mother is a princess and that makes you one."

"Ima."

Angela took in the look she was getting. It was a cross between a pout and Sam's bitch face and generally meant that Hibah didn't want to be lied to. None of them really lied to her but just didn't go into detail and when her curiosity got the better of her, she asked to know more. She gave a gentle smile and replied, "Alright. Yes I was called one too because I was like a sister to your mother."

Hibah thought about it a bit. She knew that she wasn't going to get all the details. She had noticed that Angela would tell her things but some things she seemed reluctant to tell. She didn't understand it and neither Sam nor Dean could tell her either. So she learned to just accept what she had for now and to find out through other means. She used everything except the one thing that she had been taught she must ask about. Some things she was able to find out and others she wasn't. Putting her thoughts together, Hibah replied, "So we are family then."

Angela nodded a bit. "Yes I guess we are."

Hibah beamed up at Angela and hugged her, "I love you Ima."

Angela returned the hug and sentiment. She was going to miss the little girl. Sighing she decided to give her present. She pulled back and looked at Hibah, "You know what today is right?"

"My birthday."

Angela nodded, "Yes it is and I have something for you." She pulled out a small wooden box. "This was given to me by a good friend. She is very much like you and me in that we have a little bit of us that is different. You know how Sherlock gave you your totem?"

"When I was a baby. It helps with healing," Hibah replied, remembering the last visit she had with the manic depressive librarian. It had been when they were going training and Sam and Dean were working the case. He called her 'it' and she called him Shylock. She knew how to pronounce his name now but it stuck and he didn't seem to mind. "Is it like that?"

"Not really," Angela replied as she opened it. Inside were the cowrie shells and beaded bracelet that Haley had given her. "This is a mark of what a warrior is supposed to be; honesty, integrity, honor. It is what you were born into my bijoux. Your family is what we call the warrior royalty." She took it out and put it on Hibah's wrist, making sure that it was tight enough so it wouldn't fall off.

"It's pretty."

"It is," Angela agreed. She gave a slight smile and watched as the grin appeared on Hibah's face.

"Well isn't this a lovely little surprise?"

Angela turned to see an all too familiar sight. She didn't need to go into the clichéd responses of the who and what. She knew who it was that said that and her defenses went on alert as she slowly stood up. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the all too familiar face and stood up saying, "A sight you should remember more often… Lykos."

Lykos stood looking at Angela with a smirk. He noted the kid and saw that she looked rather familiar. "Why would I want that when I have you my sweet? Didn't think that you would ever see me again, did you?"

"Perhaps not." Angela looked at Lykos and noticed that a few demons entered including the proprietress, the old lady. She kept her eyes locked on Lykos and didn't flinch when Hibah touched her hand. She simply said, "Hibah."

Hibah stood back and asked, "What do you want?"

Lykos was amused at the little girl and replied, "Just something that my sweet here has. Give it to me now."

Angela reacted by walking over to the fireplace and grabbed the iron poker. She pointed it at Lykos in the manner of a sword and replied, "Get out of this house."

Hibah saw how serious the situation was and retreated further. She knew that while she could defend herself, there was something about that man that Angela was looking at that she didn't want to be around. She found a corner and said, "I don't think that's a good idea Ima. I think it's time to yell for Abba and Amitz now."

"They are indisposed and I just might kill them and take what you have anyway," Lykos replied as he advanced.

"I don't think so."

Everyone turned to look. Angela glanced back and noticed the newcomer. She raised her brow and asked, "Gabe, what are you doing here?"

"Explanations best save for later Cat." Gabriel came to stand beside Angela. He looked at Lykos with narrowed eyes. His mouth was twisted in a smirk but it held no humor to it. In his hand he held the one weapon that was distinctive to an angel.

"Gabriel? The Archangel?" Lykos raised his brow in surprise but also in delight. He had been told to anticipate and it looked like it was going to pay off.

Gabriel gave a cursory acknowledgement, "Lykos."

It was tense until a crash sounded upstairs. That was the cue for Lykos to start and he barked an order. Angela reacted by pivoting to turn and run but did a forward flip and her feet made contact with the head of the demon. It allowed her recover and block the strike with her poker the forward thrust of the piping that the demon had and block and sent him falling into a nearby bookcase. She whirled to prevent from being skewered by two others coming from opposite ends.

It was like a dance as she used the poker as a means of blocking strikes. She managed to hear Hibah ask her, "Ima, where did you learn to do that?"

Angela replied, "A long time ago." She had pushed away the demon only to be grabbed by the throat by another. She could feel her air being choked off but her adrenaline was up. She waited until her back was being pressed against the wall and gave a hard couple of kicks followed by a right hook and added, "That I learned from him." She motioned towards Gabriel.

Gabriel had been fighting the demons with the flair that never had left. He was called the Messenger of God but like other archangels, he was also a warrior and that was a different class of angel all together. As soon as he arrived, more demons came in. Apparently they had anticipated something and he knew that his Cat would try something that was like Sam with a sharp object. He could use his angel mojo but where was the fun in that?

It was rather nice to give a few licks. Of course no one messed with either of his girls. He managed to back up until he was back to back with Angela. He asked, "You know what they are after?"

"The Jewel," Angela replied as she blocked with her forearm and followed through with a palm thrust.

Gabriel concentrated on his opponent and knocked him aside after dealing a killing blow with his angel blade. "You have to get her and get out."

The distraction was costly and Gabriel felt the painful sting of an angel blade penetrate his side. He was down as he heard, "Did you think you were the only one who had an angel blade."

The response wasn't necessary since Lykos was thrown off his feet and into a wall. Gabriel realized that Angela had taken over and had grabbed his blade and holding it ready to kill. He knew she was pissed and it was full on Sam pissed look. She didn't look at him but said, "Take her Gabe. Get out."

Gabriel was on his feet and headed towards Hibah. He didn't see the other demon but was surprised when it fell after getting hit with a silver goblet. He looked and saw Hibah throwing things hard and fast. He grabbed her and was surprised she didn't struggle and started to try and get out.

In the meantime, Angela and Lykos were going at it. They both knew the angel blades were deadly and each attempted to use it to kill the other but they blocked each other's moves. Angela knew she had to buy time for Gabriel to get Hibah out and kept up the flurry as a distraction. It continued on and they fought trying to get the upper hand.

They didn't notice that one of the demons had decided to grab a bit of burning log from the fireplace and take a swing at her. She heard, "Ima look out!"

The blow didn't come thanks to Gabriel using a body tackle. He was set upon by the remaining demons. It was enough distraction for Angela. She wheeled and called out, "Hibah."

Lykos took the opportunity and dragged the angel blade across her body and cut her. He followed through with a kick and stab and slice through her shoulder. He ended it with a hard punch across her head with the butt of the blade.

Angela fell and hit the ground hard. She heard, "Ima!"

Looking up she saw one of the demons carrying Hibah and she was trying to get away. There were flames flickering as the fire began to spread. She then caught glimpses of Sam and Dean being carried out and she struggled to get up. She got a punch across the face that kept her down and almost didn't see the knife that came straight at her. She barely moved on time to avoid getting skewered.

The last thing she saw was Lykos smirking at her as he paused by the demon holding Hibah. He then grabbed Hibah and flung her over his shoulders and started walking. Hibah cried out for her and Angela tried to get up but she could barely move her injured arm and only managed to scuttle across the floor. The headache was too much and she collapsed reaching out in the direction that Hibah and her boys had gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Now Dean is a demon's play toy and looks like Hibah has been kidnapped. What happened to Gabriel and what will happen to Angela? Keep watching for more Heart and Soul...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The pain was a dull throb as well as a dozen other sore spots on her body. Slowly she reached out with her senses to get a grasp of how well her limbs were intact. The nerves let her know where it hurt and she acknowledged it. The last thing to do was open her eyes and she did that slowly and became aware that she was in surroundings that were familiar but she was puzzled about it. It was an instant reaction to sit up automatically.

"Easy Cat. I just cleaned out your injuries."

Angela looked around to find herself in a room that she hadn't seen in years. She remembered the place though. Everything was as she left it. Time had passed but it looked like the day she left it. That spell charm worked pretty well; as she had promised. As she twisted she winced and put a hand to her injured shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Gabriel looked at Angela as she touched her shoulder tenderly. She wouldn't have thought about what it was that stabbed her. Her adrenaline would have pumping and she wouldn't have noticed it. "That was not the usual. It was an angel blade."

Angela took a moment to process that. She didn't even feel the burn. She felt the familiar throbs of the pain of being stabbed now and her head ached from being hit across the face. No doubt there was a bruise or two forming. That was secondary though, "Doesn't matter."

Gabriel watched as Angela jumped out of her bet and went to where he had put her weapons of choice. "Cat."

Angela could ignore the angel but she didn't, "It can wait. The only thing important is getting them back… all of them." She checked her chakram and noted that it was in good shape. She then picked up Absolution and started looking at it.

"Cat, stop," Gabriel replied and winced. He had been stuck hard and he was lucky that it didn't kill him. Well if hadn't moved like he did it would have killed him and where would that have gotten him? "Cat."

"Not now Gabe," Angela replied as she left her weapons on the table and went to the wardrobe in the corner. She pulled the doors open and pulled out an old leather satchel and a couple of other things. "This will not be tolerated."

Gabriel could see that she was on a one mind track set. "I know that Cat. You gotta think this through though. You have no idea where to start. How are you even going to find them?" He was hoping that the questioning would slow her down enough to make her realize that she was going to bite off more than she could chew.

"It's Lykos. He's predictable. He is going to pay for taking my bijoux and my boys."

"I get that but how are you going to find them?

"I'll find them."

Gabriel watched as she went into a frenzy packing and checking. She started pulling out stuff noted for scrying. She was on a roll now and she didn't even know what she was going up against. "Cat how are you going to be able to do that?"

"You showed me. I found Sam before. I can do it again."

Gabriel reached out and grabbed her forearm to stop her. "And I'm sure you can Cat. It's heart and soul with you, always has been but this is suicide. You don't even know how many you're going up against."

"Then I'll kill them all. I will get them back. That's a promise," Angela replied as she looked at Gabriel. Her look was intense and she looked ready to commit bloody murder. She tugged on her arm and found that she was met with resistance. "Let go Gabe."

"No."

Angela tugged harder, "I said let go. I mean it."

"No Cat."

"I kicked your ass once. I can do it again," she countered and tugged hard. She was angry and tears were threatening to burst through. "Let me go."

Gabriel looked at Angela as he held fast to her arm. He hadn't seen that look in centuries but he could feel it. It wasn't too long ago that it ripped across the veil and torn it asunder. "I can't Cat. Not like this." He held onto her arm and didn't let go. He knew he had the strength to fling her aside with that one grip but he didn't. It was gentle and firm; a warning if needed to be.

Angela narrowed her eyes in anger. Her shoulder hurt like hell and she was getting a headache. She didn't have time for this. Gabriel didn't understand the stakes since he wasn't human. He didn't have to live amongst people and see what they did to each other. "You have no clue. I will not have this happen again."

"And it won't but you have to do it smart."

"Gabe there is nothing smart about this. Lykos hit the worst place and he's going to get it dished back and twice as hard. I've let him have one too many chances," Angela replied using her free arm to emphasize her point. "I won't lose them again!"

"And you won't. Let me help you Cat. I know you can find them but I can do one better. It works the same way."

"You can't. Not that way and I'm better on my own," Angela replied as she finally got her arm free. She went to grab her bag and checked for last minute things. There was one thing she could take and she was in two minds about it.

"I have just as much stake in this too."

Angela scoffed at that. She was calmer but still angry. Half of what was going to come out her mouth she didn't mean but her emotions were shot now. The only thing she could see was her family being taken away and she was powerless to prevent it. "Yeah sure. You only come around to pull me out of serious trouble. And only because you understand my take on this seal crap."

"I understand a lot more," Gabriel replied softly knowing she was upset. He also knew what she was holding in her hand. He remembered the last time she held it and it was a near miss that last time and that had been a low point in her life then too. "I know you're hurting Cat."

"Like you know anything," Angela said in a shout. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "You have no idea what it was like to watch the one good thing you have taken from you simply because of what you are. I don't ask for anything because of that."

"I know."

"I don't ask and things go well. Then I finally reach out and then…" Angela pursed her lips and shook her head. "No. Not again. She's mine. They're mine… my family!"

Gabriel didn't flinch but he noticed the end table contents suddenly move violently. They fell off the end table. Some hit the wall and it looked like they were thrown in a line drive. The most reaction he had seen was when she figured out about her father. That was a simple her throwing something physically. This was different and the proof was something that flew straight at him and hit his shoulder and it didn't help that everything in the room was starting to shake.

"Gabe, I was asked to take care of her. I promised. She trusted me. They took her. They took Sam."

Gabriel took in the rattling furniture. It wasn't stopping and it was evident that her agitation was having an adverse effect on her powers to a degree that the place could blow up if she wanted to. It had increased the moment when she mentioned Sam. Gabriel always knew the moment he noticed. He took a breath and replied, "I know Cat. And we will get them back."

"You're damn right. I'm getting her back and I don't care how I do it. I'm done."

Gabriel rolled his eyes slightly. She had said that many times before and didn't blame her. Yet she still managed to keep going with everything. He knew even with things the way they were, she wasn't going to give up. Not with what she had going for her now even if people were being boneheads. He did manage to say, "No you're not done Cat. You know it and I know it. And before you get up in arms, I know you well enough. You won't stop what you do best and that is helping people and you do it with love in your heart."

Gabriel paused to gauge the reaction. He was relieved that she had calmed down enough for the fixtures to stop shaking. He was serious that he hoped that when she caught up with Lykos and the others people were a safe distance away. "I know you'll get them back but not like this. You would be careful with yourself."

Angela paused when she heard that. She remembered that conversation very well. Since then she had always tried to be careful. It was foolish to say that she would be careful. The line of work she did prevented that. Yet she tried because… "You're right. I would be careful." She looked at Gabriel, "But I won't be merciful."

"Not asking you to. Let me help you. I know how to help find them."

"I know," Angela replied. "You taught me how. You showed me how connections work."

Gabriel studied his Cat. "I did but I didn't tell you why it would work. It's because you are connected in some form. Some are done because of certain connections like you and me. You know the guardian-charge relationship. It's why I always know where you are. Cassy does too. Other connections come from special connections."

"I get that."

"Not yet. Just know that it is part of what I tell you is the beautiful part of you." Gabriel gave a slight knowing toss. "Right now no time to experiment. I can find them and get you what you need but you need to plan it out especially considering that old… friends of yours helped."

"What do you mean old friends?"

"He means that people who don't like you very much helped," Ares said as he appeared looking annoyed. "So are you finished with your temper tantrum?"

"Nice of you to drop in Ares," Angela deadpanned. "So I take it that you were inquiring?"

"Yeah and I heard you lost something," Ares replied. He took a step forward towards the pair. He noted the injuries. "Of course you have a plan to rectify that."

"We got a plan," Gabriel countered to indicate that he was not in the mood for games. He also gave a warning look to the god. "So do you have anything to contribute or are you just here to annoy us?"

Ares studied the angel. "Well I know that your boy was busted out of Carpathia by demons and very high level ones. It was the reason why they got through. Their pay grade, they don't sweat it and a few know the quirks…"

"Alistair," Angela said all of a sudden. She was not looking at them but she had been thinking. "He's the one but he wouldn't trust it to just anyone. That means Lenya is involved."

"So you are familiar with them?" Ares looked at Angela. He got his answer with the look. "Good cause I was thinking that temper tantrum was for show. Time to pull of the kid gloves princess."

"Stay out of it."

"Hey," Angela interrupted. "He's right. No kid gloves, but this is serious and needs caution."

* * *

Angela looked out into the night. Barely an hour had passed since Hibah, Dean and Sam had been taken. Her shoulder was still throbbing and considering that it was an angel blade and those things hurt like a bitch… much like adamantium silver. She could feel her body temperature fluctuate indicating she was going through a slight fever. She could just imagine the hounding from her boys.

Then there was Hibah. Angela felt like she was going to throw up every time she thought about it. It didn't help that she felt worse when she thought about Dean and then felt like she was going into respiratory failure when she thought about Sam. She made a promise; she made a promise and she failed.

"You didn't fail Shifa'."

Angela took a breath and turned to see Wosret. "You know me better than that, Wosret. I said I would take care of her and before she's even officially nine… she's gone."

Wosret took in Angela's state. She could tell that she was nursing a serious injury. However, the emotional toll was terrible. She could see that the one who was like a sister was getting torn apart by this. She could see that Angela was very attached to her daughter. It was as she figured what would happen and given that the enemy knew how to play on her emotional state. She repeated, "You didn't fail."

"Didn't I?"

"Sister, I do know you. Most of your feeling comes from what they did to you and because you feel so much. I don't blame you."

"Much more kindness than I have deserved over the centuries." Angela sighed. She knew that getting emotional was not going to get her anywhere. "I am sorry though. Hibah is yours and…"

"I anticipated that it might," Wosret admitted. She came to stand beside Angela. "I know that Hibah and I will never have what will exist between you along with Sam and Dean. It was a risk, a painful one, that I chose to take and in the end the greatest gift I could give her was life."

"I tried though. I knew the consequences and…" Angela made a motion and paused a moment. "You know she is a lot like you. She can see into hearts and souls."

Wosret smiled and made a humming noise. "I take it you've been a strict disciplinarian regarding that?"

"I mentioned that she had to ask for permission. You know my reasoning on that and I know that at times we can't help it. I didn't want her to find out that sometimes I accidentally walk into my boys' dreams. Plus…"

"Ah I see. It's been a while but I always knew that you would come to realize it," Wosret replied knowingly. "You love Sam and I'm glad that you see it now. I was wondering when but knew that eventually you would." She gave a smile at the look Angela was giving. "You forget I know you Shifa'. And I have seen into your heart many times when we trained."

"That was a long time ago. How could you even possibly know then?"

"A friend of Ancient ties," Wosret dropped with a teasing smile. Like the other gods, she knew which Ancients had turned against their brethren and dedicated their lives to protecting mortals. They in turn passed on their bloodlines like the other beings and many joined the Centurion created by the Seer during the wars. "He was very persistent in what he saw and it never changed."

"And I don't want to know."

"I know. Ares is still in shock over that when you had the table of royalty in your grasp and the missing broken piece." Wosret watched as Angela shot her a look. "I know about what Ares did in terms of your agreement. As far as he knows I'm just one of the many that are against executing Halflings."

"Very reassuring," Angela replied in slight sarcasm. It hid the fear she had of the boys finding out the exact circumstances of that exchange.

"I won't say anything and neither will he," Wosret replied, accurately guessing what was on Angela's mind. "A favor owed to a god who, while an ass, is essentially an okay one is not something to be entirely bad."

"And I know the consequences of any kind deal. Part of that special clause and not to mention that I actively sought the king of the crossroads and he taught me everything about it… It's not exactly the kind of thing that is easily understandable especially by a pair of brothers who virtually got the short end of things." Angela had been pacing as she said it while trying to reason things out but it only served to bring out her agitation.

"I think you should give them better credit than that Shifa'. You do with Sam concerning his strengths that Dean refuses to see and it's not from a biased standpoint either. You always were good at reading people especially the ones that most people never saw a purpose for. Your strays could testify to that." Wosret paused and watched as Angela became thoughtful. She knew that she would think about it and probably put her on a better track to whatever she was planning. She continued, "Certainly you trust that they would make life hell for Lenya and Alistair and certainly Lykos."

Angela gave a slight shake of her head in agreement. Dean most certainly would be the one to piss them off. He couldn't help it and Sam would follow but he was a slow burner in terms of goading. Opposite ends and together it was a loud kaboom. "They would and I know Dean would really like to stick it to Lenya and Alistair as much as I would." She made a slight face at that since that was still sensitive territory on both sides. "I'm going to get her back Wosret."

"I know you will," Wosret replied. She put a hand on Angela's good shoulder since it was evident that the other one was still sore. "You know that I cannot interfere."

"Rule of the gods I know and there is the possibility that Alistair would plan for something like this. He would have warded it against the gods. He knows about Hibah's god half." Angela looked at Wosret with a serious expression. There was no room to pull punches on this one.

"But not her other half."

"As far as I can tell, no." Angela looked around to make sure no one was watching. It was ridiculous since she herself had set the parameters years ago and they were still holding today but you really couldn't kick old habits in the bud like that. "Which is why I have some sort of plan and it might be a bit messy."

"Knowing you, I can expect that. So what is the delay?"

"Well I know that Alistair and Lenya had a part in breaking Lykos out of Carpathia. They always choose someone with nothing to lose and full of rage, hatred… the usual that says that they don't like me or whoever they are messing with at the time. The how is irrelevant to me but probably more on your end and Ares…"

"Yeah he mentioned that the higher grades would know a few more things. Thing is they aren't stupid to try."

"Unless they were paid off in some way and that usually ends up being the case," Angela finished. "And knowing that pair, they would probably have a place picked out warded against the gods since I can appeal to them and more likely the ones of the family would respond."

"You got that right." Wosret felt her blood boil for battle. She wanted a piece of the demons herself since it involved her daughter. She had become calmer over the centuries but she knew she was a long way from the even tempered mannerisms of her parents and even then her mother was pretty hot tempered if pressed just right. "So I take it that you are going to track them down."

Angela held up the Orion's Belt where the stone gleamed on her wrist. "Something like that. I hardly trust this." She held up the note that had been sent. "I am familiar with the games they play but I am not taking chances."

"You're using Gabriel."

"Can't in the attack. Lykos gave him a good one with the angel blade…"

"Looks like he got you too," Wosret pointed out. It was tempting to reach out and heal but she knew the importance of toughening it out and Angela's body language spoke that. So she didn't. "So who did you have in mind?"

At that moment a flap of wings sounded. Angela gave a slight smile and turned to see the only other angel that she would have called for. She said, "You got my prayer."

Castiel stood there looking at his charge. "I always get your prayers," he stated in a matter of fact tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You didn't need it. I sensed your anger and pain."

Angela made a slight look of embarrassment, "Yeah I threw a temper tantrum."

Castiel wasn't sure what she meant by that since he was concerned and upon reaching out, he didn't find a trace of Dean, Sam or Hibah. He immediately guessed that something was wrong. "What is wrong? Where are the Winchesters? Hibah?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Angela replied. "It is Alistair and Lenya's doing. They have freed…"

"Lykos I know. This is about you," Castiel interrupted as he looked around.

"Boy he's quick," Wosret pointed out.

Castiel looked at the goddess. His stare didn't give anything away but it was hardly a reassuring one from a human perspective. "You are Hibah's mother. The time has not come yet."

"And he knows the rates of change and other ceremonies," Wosret nodded in approval. She was well aware that Castiel was Gabriel's favorite brother and the two had a close bond even though things hadn't gone well. Those things didn't go away.

"I understand them," was all Castiel said on the subject. He focused his attention on Angela who was waiting patiently. It was a stark contrast to her earlier mood that rattled him. "Why have you called?"

Angela didn't mince words. "Those three have what is mine and I aim to get them back and I need your help to do it."

Castiel was well aware of her use of words when it came to people she cared about. He understood what it meant and gave a nod. "What do you have mind?"

"Playing with hearts and souls, Cas," Angela replied. "It's how we're going to find them. With the heart and soul."

* * *

**A/N:** Regrouping is on the way and Angie seems to formulate a plan using Castiel. What does she have in mind? Stay tuned for next time on Heart and Soul...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam looked around at the surroundings. He wasn't sure what to think of it except that it was pretty dirty like a dungeon. It did occur to him that it might be one. It wouldn't surprise him considering that he had been made to go through a maze, fought in a dusty tomb and had been in places similar to this when on the hunt. He wasn't too particularly thrilled about what he was sure was mold growing on the walls due to the moisture but it hardly seemed the time or the place to be worried about a little mold.

Lenya had been having her fun knocking him around. He knew the reason for that and he was out of practice as Ruby would say. It was no picnic going through that and he had a few knocks even though he was certain he managed to throw a couple of punches. That only pissed her off and she manhandled him and threw him through the door that he couldn't open. What followed was more like getting tossed about some more and he did fight back and ended up being knocked out. Now he was here and he was getting the feeling that this was something that more was going on.

"Finally you're awake. I guess I'll have to go easy on you next time. If there is one."

Sam turned towards the only opening that looked like pretty nasty jail bars. He couldn't see very well who it was but he knew the owner of it. He walked cautiously towards the door and looked through to see Lenya standing there looking at him with that smirk he would like to wipe off her face. He replied, "Let me out and you might just get a next time."

Lenya studied Sam and laughed slightly, "I don't think so. Little sister would be pissed if I messed with her favorite a bit too much. Although I must say you have gotten a bigger bark but still no bite. Then again the little godling has the bite."

"You leave her out of this," Sam replied.

"Oh I can't do that. You see Sammy, there is a reason for everything that exists. Now in the case of the little brat, her existence with you and Deanie is rather an anomaly but not so when it concerns little sister."

"What do you mean?"

Lenya laughed as she turned to walk away. "Figure it out Sammy. She always had faith in you on that level."

Sam grumbled as he watched her leave. He wasn't stupid since he was well aware that Lenya's ulterior motive was to get to Angela. Everything the hell bitch did was to make her life miserable; like she was trying to push buttons that so far couldn't be pushed. Yet the thought that they might have been already pushed irked him since he couldn't deny that the Old Man had a part in that. He touched the bars and tested them, finding that they were pretty much solid iron or whatever they were. No chance of getting out there.

"You know, I thought you were a pathetic meat bag when we first met. You still haven't changed my mind about that."

Sam looked up to see someone he didn't expect to see. He tried not to let his surprise show but his throat convulsed. He watched as the person came into view looking very smug but his eyes burned of hatred. "Lykos."

"So you do remember," Lykos replied. "I'm impressed. I didn't think that you would considering that you pretty much got off easy."

"I hardly think making cheap shots was getting off easy," Sam replied.

"What are you complaining about? The god Hapi made everything all better didn't he?" Lykos gave a mocking look as he watched Sam. "Looks like you got a pretty good fair shake. I wonder what else he gave you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be stupid," Lykos countered. "I know that he fixed your gimpy leg. He doesn't do that for just anyone. Then again he might do it because of another reason."

"You are an idiot," Sam countered.

"Think you're tough. How tough will you be when she comes along and she walks into a trap?"

Sam made a slight movement with his head. He thought about what he was going to say before he did. "I know you don't like her. All you're going to do is piss her off."

"And you know what? I look forward to it," Lykos replied as he leaned forward slightly. He grinned sardonically at Sam. He could tell that he didn't quite get it except the part that there was history and a lot not known. "You must know by now that Absolution and I have a shared history."

"If you're referring to the attempt to rape her, then yeah I do. And I wish I killed you then for that." Sam glared at Lykos as his hands tightened around the bars.

"And risk getting killed by divine intervention? You and I both know she wouldn't allow that."

Sam knew that was correct. In fact he remembered what happened with Angela. He also knew that she was adamant about him and Dean being stupid aka fighting to defend her. She went so far to tell him that sort of. "Still should've."

"Or do you mean that she should have had me killed for my dishonor?" Lykos was chuckling by this time. He may not think highly of Sam but he did like him to some degree. "Again you and both know that she is not like that. Something about living being a worse punishment than death. Typical but not the norm for her."

"Like you would know."

"Oh but I do Sam," Lykos replied. He noticed a speck of dirt on Sam's face. Adding insult to injury, he reached out and smeared the dirt on the cheek. "I know things about Absolution that would make you and your brother think twice."

"Nothing you can say can make me or Dean say otherwise."

"Maybe not what I say but what you may see… that's another story," Lykos countered with a grin. "How much of herself has she revealed to you?"

Sam was not going to rise to this bait. Lykos was just as bad as demons in twisting the truth regarding Angela. They made that mistake once and they almost lost her but she came back. That didn't mean that it wouldn't happen if it happened again a second time.

Lykos studied Sam and noted the war going on. He was used to jumping to her defense. No doubt he wanted to say something. He taunted, "What? Cat got your tongue or are you actually do know and you don't want to admit to it?"

Sam felt his jaw twitch. "She is a good person."

Lykos couldn't help but laugh at that simple statement. It held a firm belief and it was so simple just like a child's belief. It was something that Lycan would say aside from his usual eloquence. He peered at Sam and asked, "You really believe that don't you?"

Sam said nothing. The least he could do was glare. It wasn't exactly big and tough or anything Dean would say but it was the straight up truth for him. If people wanted to make fun of it then fine.

Lykos chuckled. He could see that Sam was not going to say anything more on this. That was fine with him. He did expect to have some sort of reaction regarding her and got something but not what he was hoping for. That was no matter. There were other pressure points to push. "You don't have to say anything because it's obvious that you do. Makes me wonder if the little brat knows everything. She's a bit of a fighter."

"Leave her out of this," Sam warned. "You can do anything to me or Dean but leave her out of it."

"There's the Sam I was waiting for. So your feelings shifted to a brat."

"Leave her out of this."

"So you say but there is a purpose for it. If you react this much to the brat I can only imagine the reaction she'll have. Amazing what you can trick the senses with. Of course it isn't as much fun as the actual work. So that's what we have you and Dean for. Though I do wonder about your brother and how she feels about him."

"So you want to use us to get to her?"

"So you do have a brain." Lykos smiled at Sam. "I'm sure you and your brother figured out by now that Absolution has pressure points like everyone else. Some know it better than most how to apply it."

"And they fail in it." Sam exaggerated that part. It worked to some degree since Angela always jumped in but it was with such obvious reluctance on her part. Besides she was pissed but not to the point where it was an explosion or anything like that and the one time they were shrunk to their kid size didn't really count. "She kicks their ass and still manages to be herself."

"You think that the mild mannered girl is her? Then you truly haven't seen anything."

"Seen enough," Sam countered though how much of that was truth and how much that was a lie depended on how one looked at the situation. He knew that Angela wouldn't hesitate to use her abilities; she would retaliate quicker and it seemed she had become more resourceful.

"I highly doubt that." Lykos tapped the bars to the cell and stepped away. "I know she'll come for you. Maybe not you so much as the brat. Motherly instincts are always so much fun to meddle with. I knew I wreaked havoc with my own mother."

"And look where that got you."

"I could say the same for you but I don't think you'd figure it out anytime soon. Besides I sent a notice of where we are but if I know my sweet well, she would be relying more on her own instincts. I wonder what she uses to identify you."

Sam could guess that he was talking about Angela's sense of smell. It was how she found him and Dean in the tunnels at Ellis. It was something she would do. She didn't trust Cary but she was confident in his actions and she knew Lykos and Lenya and Alistair. No doubt she would try to do something else.

"Of course there are means of being ready for her. I'm a chess man myself." Lykos turned to leave. He paused to cast a backwards glance at Sam. "It's almost midnight. It will be so much fun to see what the brat does when provoked."

"Leave her out of this."

"Nope. Since I don't care of the kid blows something up. I'll get my pleasure making Absolution watch. That therein lies the true entertainment." He continued up the stairs. The only thing that echoed down was, "By the way, someone would like to play with you."

Sam couldn't do anything and just gritted his teeth at the retreating form. He was stuck there and he couldn't do anything about it. It pissed him off. He leaned against the grate trying to think of something. Sudden he heard a low growl and it wasn't the kind he would expect from Cerebus. His senses went on alert and he turned to see a pair of glittering eyes and he heard the snarls. He knew what it was and started moving slowly before it sprung at him.

* * *

Dean felt like he was back in that dream where he came face to face with what he feared before going to hell. It looked like one of those crappy ass motels they stayed in but the atmosphere was different. It wasn't the usual feeling that came with a sort of home or something like that. It felt cold and unfriendly. He half expected to see his demon self show up and start taunting him.

Nothing like that happened though but he still felt like something bad was going to happen. It usually did and he seriously wanted to kick that demon's ass that messed with him. He didn't like him and it wasn't a fair fight. Then again since when did demons fight fair? Hell even his girl didn't play fair when they had fun wrestling.

Anger aside, Dean was concerned about Hibah. He had heard her call for Angela and that meant that they had her. Well they had him too and most likely Sam. He wasn't stupid; he figured it out that this was a sick game to get Angela to come after them and then possibly make her witness something that will send her off the deep end. Few things made her angry and Dean remembered when she witnessed Sam dying from that knife wound.

The funny thing was that didn't happen so much when Sam had been electrocuted by a freak lightning storm in that town with the wishing well. Rather he learned that while Angela freaked, she resorted to CPR. It might have been a maturity thing or it just didn't occur to her that Sam was actually dead as in dead as a doornail. He would have liked to have had a picture of her administering mouth to mouth with Sam. It wasn't exactly a thing to get laughs over but in a twisted way it was since it was one of the few times Angela would touch Sam like that.

Dean sighed as he looked around. He heard a noise and sharply turned. He turned again and there he saw Angela there. "Angie?"

Angela looked at him in that curious puppy look that she was known for. "Hello Dean."

Dean frowned at her. Something wasn't right. It looked like her and made similar movements and the tone of voice was hers but something was off. He gave a bland expression as he replied, "You're not her."

The Angela he was seeing looked down like she was going to pout. When she brought her head back up, she was giving a slow smile and the eyes were black like a demons. She continued to smile at Dean and replied, "You're getting better at recognizing me."

"You're not real. You only exist…"

"In your nightmares I know. I am the worst possible fear you have aside from what you fear about Sam." She continued to look at Dean like she was tolerating a child. "The two people that you would give your life for and you fear this."

"You didn't start showing up until Wyoming." Dean pointed at the demon Angela. He started circling with her much like he did his demon self.

"Ah yes when Rhagos was having such fun. That was when you first had doubts about me. You did think I was a liar since I didn't actually tell you that I knew Mommy and Daddy and that ultimately them knowing me got themselves killed." The demon Angela mocked Dean as she followed his movements. Hers though were more seductive.

"It wasn't her fault."

"Keep telling yourself that Dean. In the end what you think of as me is just this," Demon Angela replied and motioned to herself. "The freaks all come from the same source. Nature versus nurture I think."

Dean scowled at the demon version of Angela. It was one thing that he didn't mention anything about. It was part of the reason for his three month tirade of endless cases. Sure he kept up a good face for Hibah but deep down the nightmares were a constant. At least this time it wasn't mingled with his memories of hell.

"Do you want to leave and go back to _that _place?" Demon Angela pouted as she looked at Dean. She didn't look too happy that he didn't like his surroundings.

The truth was he never did. It didn't matter where. If he was reminded of his time in the pit or his greatest fears… he didn't like it. He replied, "Quit getting into my head."

"But you always thought it cool." Demon Angela used air quotes when she said the word 'cool' to mock Dean. "You seemed to get such a kick out of my super powers but then again that was before you found out how powerful they can be. After all Sammy calmed right down just listening to me in that resort house."

"You are not her," Dean replied pointing at Demon Angela. "You would abuse everything. She wouldn't."

"And how thick is that distinction? There was that one guy who looked freaked out because I talked in his head but saying something else." Demon Angela studied Dean. She smirked and chuckled, mocking him further. "The funny thing though is that you condemn Sam for his use of his abilities but you don't with me."

"There's a difference. Believe me." Dean glared at the Demon Angela. "She was born…"

"And what makes you so certain about Sam? For all you know there was something inside of him after all and it took him dying to see it. Much like it took me dying and near death several times over. How much of us is truly the one hundred percent us that you know?"

"Azazel asked the same thing."

"And what did you say? Nothing because deep down you know just like me that what is dead should stay dead." Demon Angela had gotten close and leaned forward to take a close look at Dean. She went further and gently kissed his cheek.

Dean tried not to flinch but he was disgusted. This thing wasn't Angela. He knew where her feelings lay and tried to remember that at Demon Angela continued planting small kisses, making her way to his mouth. He forced his lips shut and he could see that she was enjoying it.

Demon Angela gave sensual moans as she kissed Dean on the cheek and made her way to his mouth. She gave a small hum of laughter when she saw him pressing his lips shut. She leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth. She felt him tense and smiled. Breaking it she said, "Isn't this what you fantasize about Dean? You always comment on how you like my body."

Dean made a slight spitting motion as he tried to clean her touch off. "You are not her bitch."

Demon Angela leaned in close so that her mouth was by his ear. She whispered, "Oh I am very much her, Dean. You see it and know it. The question is what will you do about it?"

Dean jerked the moment he felt her mouth nibble his ear. He opened his eyes and looked around. There was nothing there. He was still in the room but there was nothing there. He ran his hands over his face and ear in a cleansing motion, trying to get the feeling of disgust and dirtiness off of him. That was a first.

Never before had his nightmares done that. It made him question whether or not he really was a pervert or if he did desire her in some fashion because she pined after Sam and he was used to the attention himself. He decided that was crazy since he never thought of her like that. It was his head and fears or the asshat demon was messing with his mind. He looked around and found the door and went to it and pried open the slot to look out. At least that was real since the one in his dream didn't have a door.

"Damn no way out," Dean muttered as he looked around. If it wasn't the easy lock pick stuff, it was the supernatural in terms of lockdown. This was not going to be easy.

"There is a way out."

Dean jumped as he turned and ended up hitting the back of his head on the door. He scowled as he rubbed the sore area and said, "Damn it Cas. I wish you wouldn't do that."

Castiel looked at Dean and at the surrounding areas. "I had little choice," he replied as he started pacing around the room.

"Okay I'm gonna have to ask. Why?"

"Because the gods can't help you."

Dean paused a moment. "Okay, like that was an option anyway since most of those bastards want to kill Hibah and more likely Alistair does too,"

"He has no interest in her now that she is near her coming of age." Castiel looked around, his blue eyes studying everything. "The Malachi is his priority."

Dean frowned at that. He could tell that this was no dream since Castiel had a stick up his ass and that was hard to fake. "Wait so you're saying that this was done to get to Angie? Why?"

"She is Absolution. The Malachi."

"Typical yearbook answer," Dean muttered to himself. When he looked up he saw Castiel looking at him. He wasn't sure if he should be afraid or not. At least he could get some answers. "Okay so what are you doing here? Why aren't you doing your guardian thing?"

"I am here to ensure that you and Sam are free."

"And what about Hibah?"

"That will be attended to." Castiel walked to the door to study it. He ran his hand on the wood as if to sense out anything that might be unusual about it. "The Malachi has a plan."

"And what is that? Charge in guns blazing and getting herself killed?" Dean was aware that he might be overreacting but he had warned both her and Sam about this kind of thing. They had to go in smart or not at all when it came to the big things. He was not going to lose her or Sam and he made a mental note to give her a talking to when he got out. Like that was going to do anything.

Castiel lowered his hand and stared at the door. "The gods can't help because this place wards against them. They don't know about Hibah's other half otherwise they would have been careful."

"Okay so why are you here? Why can't you get Sam out first?"

"We have a bond Dean similar to what exists between me and the Malachi. It is how I found you and now to set you free." At that moment Castiel looked at the door and it blasted open. The doorjamb was busted in a similar manner like police battering down a door.

Dean looked at the open door and at the angel. So it looked like they were going to have to look for Sam. "And Angie?"

"Trust the Malachi Dean. In the end, trust is all that is needed," Castiel replied before walking through the door.

Dean stood there for a moment watching the angel just saunter through. He blinked a bit and thought for a moment. He needed to get Sam and Hibah and get out. That was important. He could trust Angela because she had done the same in reverse. He took a breath and trotted after Castiel and hoped that they wouldn't meet any company along the way.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam is getting ready for a fight and Dean is having a nightmare and an old one from the looks of it. Now Castiel busts in. Time to see what happens so keep watching for the next thrilling episode of Heart and Soul...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The room was lit by low amp bulbs and candles and torches. Hibah though wasn't impressed. She didn't like the place and she certainly didn't like the man that took her away from her Ima and hurt her Abba and Amitz. She was mad and she certainly let her babysitter know it. Even though he was a demon, he was singing a different tune. It was a kick Dean would be proud of.

Hibah continued to look around. It was obviously someone's house but she could tell that it wasn't what a person would call a home. There was none of that feeling she felt when she was with her family. She didn't like it and it made her mad and she wanted to find her people. So she ended up pacing around and looking at everything, surveying for points to try and make a break for it.

The room was like a vaulted chamber and looked like a room. It was designed to make her comfortable but she wasn't comfortable. At least there were some things around that she could use as a weapon. Her Ima had taught her how to look at her surroundings and use it to her advantage. It was one of the more important things she learned. She had taken it to mean that she was to never stop fighting but it was also a lesson in teaching patience.

Hibah knew that Angela had a large supply of patience. That much had been evident when she had been teaching her things other than fighting. When they had their training time, Angela had also taught her how to track and read signs, surviving in the wilderness; the makings of a hunter. The goal was to teach her not to be too reliant on her powers. Most people would have thought that a little deep for a little girl to learn that but Hibah was eager to learn and was able to grasp most things. What she didn't understand was fear.

She knew that the time she stopped that store robbery scared the hell out of Angela. She had been grabbed and nearly smothered in hugs. She also got a scolding but that was because Angela had been worried. The truth was, she wasn't scared of the man even though he had a gun. She wasn't afraid of physically getting hurt since whenever she got a cut or a scrap, she was fine. What she didn't understand was that the fear for Angela was that people would figure out what she was.

Hibah knew she was different like Angela. It wasn't too hard to see that and she had seen Angela use her abilities. She also knew that Angela wasn't her real mother and she had gone through Sam's laptop to look up the name Wosret. She learned that she was a goddess and that made her one… well half a god. The other half she didn't know but she did feel a close kinship to her Uncle Cas and Angela and Sam and Dean were comfortable around him. Angela was the most comfortable going so far as to hug the angel.

Hibah contemplated using her abilities as she looked around. There were some things she could do but she was also debating on if it was a good idea or not. Angela had warned her that sometimes people could be detected if their abilities were strong enough. So Hibah used stuff that could be mistaken for something else. The more serious stuff they did under controlled circumstances. That was a big thing when they did training. Now might be a good time to break that rule.

"I'm afraid that you are not going to find a way out."

Hibah turned to see a man that looked a bit gaunt and almost bug eyed. He wasn't attractive at all and his voice sounded nasally. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him and said, "There is always a way out."

"And I'm sure that she was right in telling you that."

Hibah continued to glare at the man. She didn't like him and something was off about him. She wasn't going to say anything about Ima, Abba or Amitz. She replied, "It's true."

Then came a chuckle, "You have strength little one. You are your keeper's daughter. And an attitude just like hers. Now don't look at me like that. You don't even know me so to make things a little more polite, you address me as…"

"Alistair," Hibah replied. She was still glaring at the demon. Her hands were balled into fists and not a muscle of her body moved. "I know who you are."

Alistair looked at Hibah and gave a slow grin. "So you know me. Impressive little one. I was right in leaving my little pretty alone to raise you." He took a couple of steps forward to stand before the little girl. He was even more impressed that the girl was showing no fear. It was obvious she hadn't witnessed true carnage that made his pretty into a wild animal. "However you have yet to know the world as we do."

"You don't scare me."

Alistair almost wanted to laugh at that. "Such an amusing little child. You have never really seen the world that you were born into, have you?"

"I've seen enough," Hibah shot back. She really hadn't seen much except what her family had shown her. Even then it wasn't vicious even though the vengeful spirits were a piece of work. She had her teleportation abilities to thank for that.

"Keep telling that to yourself little one. I know things that you couldn't possibly conceive. I know things about your keeper." Alistair looked down at the little girl trying to ascertain the little godling's reaction. He found her to be remarkable calm and he was suspicious about it. "What do you think about that?"

Hibah looked up at the demon. She felt her eyes twitch slightly but she didn't break her stare. "Maybe you do know something but you don't know everything about Angie." It was the first time she ever referred to her by name but Hibah felt that it was important to not reveal too much.

"Very cute. I know that you call my pretty Ima. It was particularly charming when you called to her when we paid a little visit. Don't be shy about admitting it." Alistair bent low so he was face to face with the little girl. "You see it is because of you that we will get to see her again. It has been such a long time since we said hello. Now don't you think that we deserve that?"

"No. I don't like you and I know that Ima doesn't." There was no use pretending anymore. Hibah could see that this demon knew things about Angela and her relationship to her. "You are bad."

"You are amusing. I am most anxious to see your full capacity once it's official." Alistair chuckled at the little girl even though she was still glaring at him. "You see, I could care less about you and what you are though something like you would be an interesting commodity to our side. However, your Ima's…"

"Don't call her that."

"What?"

"Don't call her that. You don't have that right," Hibah repeated. She still had her hands balled into fists. The way Alistair called Angela the name Ima; she didn't like it at all. "You have no right."

"Whatever," Alistair replied, not really caring though the reaction was rather entertaining. "Anyway her reaction when you were just a wee little baby was what piqued my interest. You see little one, I know her better than you do; even better than Sammy and Dean, the bitter disappointment he is, and exactly what she is capable of. Can you say the same?"

Hibah didn't say anything. Alistair just smirked and straightened up. He started pacing around a bit and continued, "You see little one, there is one consistent thing about my sweet and beautiful pretty. She has a bleeding heart. Most would say it is weakness, but not me.

"Now there is an old story that has been told on both sides. It's one of the reasons why we know about Absolution and what the other stories say about her. It is a story about what makes her tick. It's about the heart of the matter. Now many have been trying to figure that one out but I know how to get there."

"Yeah and Ima will kick your ass," Hibah replied. She had crossed her arms over her chest. She still was glaring at the demon since he was bad news.

"Language," Alistair replied. He held up a warning finger. "I see you haven't learned manners when speaking to someone like me."

"You don't deserve it asshat," Hibah spat. She knew she said a bad word but Dean said it quite a bit even though he tried not to in front of her. Occasionally she used his other favorite and she did it once in front of him. Dean said not to say it again in front of the others but he did smile at her for using it in correct context. It was one of the few secrets aside from what she told him about Abba fighting for Ima and that Dean was the only one to save Ima.

Alistair looked at the little girl who was showing little to no fear. It was interesting and perplexing in his view. Then again it probably had something to do with her lineage. Gods were interesting creatures. "I warn you little one. Your language needs to be in a respectful tone or…"

"Or what? You'll toss me around?" Hibah had crossed her arms over her chest and imitated perfectly a rebellious teenager.

"Don't tempt me. I'm not above hurting a little one especially one as special as you. That would just make things a bit more interesting for my pretty. Of course it won't be the same unless I do something to Sam."

"Leave Abba alone." Hibah glared, her eyes were flickering indicating that she was ready to use her abilities. She had to protect Sam because she knew how much he meant to Angela. It wasn't that hard to see and she had this feeling probably ever since she was a baby. She would get it every time she would look at the totem Sherlock gave her. It was in her pocket now.

"And what are you going to do about it? You are a pinprick but from what a little birdie told me, Sammy is rather important. Then again there hardly is a distinction. Dean will be punished for his betrayal and Sam is puppy food and you get to watch and not be able to do anything since you will most likely be killed and there will be nothing Absolution can do about it." Alistair grinned. "You see, you will watch and she will fall trying to save you. A gaping wound through her heart and soul and I will enjoy it."

Alistair certainly didn't expect what happened next. He found himself being flung through the air and he collided with the wall. He looked up to see Hibah's eyes flashing in anger. Her hands were at her sides and they were balled into fists. He was rather impressed as he stood up and looked at her. "Impressive little one. Perhaps you will like watching what happens to all three of them."

Hibah sprung forward and pounded her fists on Alistair. She received a hard backhand for her troubles and she staggered back. She looked at the demon as she rubbed her chin. Her cheek was red from where she had been hit but that didn't matter. She was mad at this demon. He was trying to hurt Ima. She didn't back down and when Alistair got close, she was able to punch him in the face hard. It felt good.

Alistair rubbed where he had been hit. The little brat had split his lip. He was somewhat angry but rather impressed. This time he decided to play rough and he used his abilities on the girl. It was like going against his pretty. There was strong resistance on some things and others needed to be worked on but it was a start. He was surprised that she was able to get inside his defenses and gave a couple of good hard punches. She was about ready to use her powers when he had her grabbed from behind.

Hibah swung her limbs trying to get free. "You leave them alone. Ima will kick your ass."

Alistair watched with a grin on his face as he watched the girl try to kick and punch her way free. She had the disadvantage of being small but her biggest advantage was her ability to lay it where it was going to hurt. This was going to be fun when the party started. "Keep fighting little one. It will prove useful to you later."

"Shut up asshole."

The halls were filled with laughter. Alistair just couldn't help it. The little god had spunk and reminded him so much of his pretty. Ah how do they fall…

* * *

Angela peered over the wall and looked around. It was surprising that this place was still in use especially since it had been abandoned for years. Yet the big old house loomed majestically. It kind of fit like one of those old haunted houses but it looked castle like. She could only imagine what it would look like inside. More likely the eccentric tastes of Alistair and Lenya and Lykos wouldn't care.

Gabriel had come through in confirming that it was the place. He wouldn't say how he knew but at this point, she didn't care. There would be time to think about that later. She thanked him and said that he should lay low since he still had the injury and while he seemed to give the impression that he might listen to her, she wouldn't put it past him to show up unannounced and wreak some havoc. He did insist that he come with her on the initial break in but she refused.

Angela could see that it was confirmed that Wosret or any of the gods that were on her side couldn't get through. She could make out the warding sigils and other things that were designed to keep gods out. Some were older than others and gave Angela the impression that this house had been used before. By demons or regular humans or other creatures, that was a moot point. So no godly intervention but the upside was that there was nothing to ward against angels. It sent alarm bells up her spine but there was little choice since the idea she came up with was their best shot.

She sent Castiel to Dean knowing that the angel could find him just as easily as he could her. Castiel pulled Dean out of hell and thus there was a bond there. The angel listened to her plan and surprisingly didn't question her. Usually he mentioned something about foolishness or doom and gloom but not this time and she was suspicious. She asked him once they drove the retrieved Impala there, "So what do you really think of this plan?"

Castiel looked at her and then out the windshield as she pulled up to a place that would hide the car but within easy distance should something happen. Plus they had backup and he rumbling all the way on the backseat. Finally he said, "It is your choice. You know how to fight."

"Cas."

The angel looked at her and she saw the emotion in those blue eyes. "You risk much but I understand why. You have something precious. Hibah is precious to me."

It had been a simple explanation and one that was pretty good for an angel since they were not big on sharing emotions. Angela accepted that and gave the angel a kiss on the cheek before wishing him luck. He disappeared and now she was out here, checking out the security.

"When you said you needed a distraction I was hoping that you were looking for something more elaborate. This is just plain crude."

Angela glanced at Sherlock who was looking like he had been interrupted from his cataloguing. She replied, "I said I needed something to create a distraction. You didn't need to come. Gabe would have been happy with transport."

"Oh the snarky ass was happy to transport," Sherlock replied as he kneeled to look over at the wall. He noticed the security and figured it would be easy. "Lucky for you I do have a few ideas and a few spells."

"I knew you'd be in it for the adventure. You miss it."

"I don't miss it. I just didn't want to hear you moan and groan anymore about your moose of a nanny and rabbit breeding pit bull," Sherlock replied as he pulled a few things out of his bag that was slung over his shoulders.

Angela rolled her eyes. She was never going to get Sherlock to stop calling the boys names. There really wasn't a point since they haven't met him yet and they did have some modicum of truth. At least she managed to get him to stop calling Hibah 'it' though he sometimes did it to be an annoying bitch. She surveyed the area and asked, "What are you thinking?"

Sherlock took a peek while at the same time started putting some contraption together. "Do what I suggested in '92. Remember when you asked me about taking out that warlord which was really a demon?"

Angela nodded. She remembered that. She was damned lucky that when the disaster that occurred with the Rangers, Delta and SOAR didn't end worse off and they didn't shoot her and bought that she was a relief worker or something. She couldn't remember but she did remember what the plan was when they finally got the bastard. The man was dead and the demon in hell. "So I get to play…"

"You get to play assassin. Use that stealth thing and pick them off. Leave me to take care of the heavy artillery. You're in and I'm gone."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Angela replied giving a slight smile. She looked at the librarian who looked ready to unless hell on the demons and in a way he was. She checked to make sure that Absolution was on her back, the chakram and knife at her belt and looked at her old friend. She said in a somber tone as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Sherlock. You didn't have to come but I'm glad that you did."

"If you practiced more at other things then I would have reason to be impressed," Sherlock replied. He did cast a look and a nod in Angela's direction.

Angela nodded and started on her move. She had done this before but that took weeks of planning. This had only been conceived in minutes and hours. Not really the best of odds and was rather like déjà vu when she protected Sam and Dean from her mistake with the slayers. Still it had to be done if she wanted them back and by now Castiel would have found Dean and started making his way to finding Sam.

The first demon was easy. It was a snatch and grab and a quick stab with her knife. It was special ops work, similar to what the Centurion did at times. This time it was solo but she knew what she was doing. Her only means of sight was her night vision, the product of her vampire genes. She moved forward picking off the guards. Some she pulled and some she executed. It was whatever worked at the time. The ones she pulled, she moved the bodies so they wouldn't be harmed.

She made her way to the side door. It seemed that they were expecting her to come through the front. Maybe she should have to not disappoint but sometimes stealth worked better. She waited though. Sherlock came through when a loud explosion ripped through the air. An alarm was sounded and the remaining demons headed in that direction. She gave a slight smile and started climbing.

The second story window seemed the best bet. It was not a hard climb and she made it up to the balcony there. Since she didn't know the layout of the place, she was going to have to trust her abilities and her connection to Castiel. A pulled out of the ass plan but then again most of their ideas were like that.

Once inside, she thought she had been transported to Mt Olympus. The Grecian interiors had her eyes widen slightly. It was apparent that the inside definitely had some remodeling done. It was a bedchamber so she went to the door after pausing by the vanity. She spotted something that was familiar and looked like it might come handy. She pocketed it and slowly opened the door. The hall was completely Greek in style.

_Ares would be happy._ Angela glanced up and down and closed her eyes to focus. When she opened them, they flickered and she picked the direction and started walking. Her muscles were tense and her senses were honed onto what she picked up. She walked at a fast pace, pausing to verify the direction. She rounded a corner and came across a pair of demons.

"Get her."

Angela narrowed her eyes. When they charged she put a spring into her muscles and ran at them. She pivoted and ran along the wall. At the same time, she pulled out her knife and using her arm, she wrapped it around one demon's neck and held it in a chokehold while stabbing it in the heart. The other charged and she used her legs and free arm to block and punch and manipulated her knife to be able to stab the second one.

Both demons were down while Angela cast a cold glance at them before continuing in the direction that she was heading. There were more demons that came. It was like a bloody free for all as they tried to take her down. She used her telekinetic abilities to send a wave of energy to knock down a wave. She pulled out Absolution and started swinging and stabbing.

It could almost be a Matrix type of thing and she walked/ran through the hall swinging a stabbing. Occasionally she would throw in a punch and knock a demon over. Some she pulled and with astonishing speed. When she reached the end of the hall, there was a string of bodies dead with some alive lying about. Angela took a breath but didn't blink as she continued on her way to the end of the hall where there was a door.

The door was heavy and locked. Angela just looked at it and her eyes glowed. The heavy wood cracked at the handle and lock was forced open. The door swung open and Angela stepped through. This time the Grecian look changed. It looked like the caves she had been in when Isis said she had to choose but they had a hell fire to them. She knew where she was. She was back in the pit but that very special corner of the pit.

Angela took a deep breath and started forward. She followed the path as well as what her senses were telling her. She treaded softly, well aware of the domain that this belonged to and she aimed to remain hidden until she found the exit. Her feet touched the ground and shuffled against the sand that littered the ground.

A low growl sounded and Angela paused a moment. She moved her head to listen. She heard another set of footprints and the growl. She slowly put Absolution back in its sheath on her back and reached for her knife. It was risky and foolhardy but the odds were better. Her other hand was near her chakram. In times of crisis she could use the weapon like a normal blade. It was sharp enough and Sam knew that first hand since he purposely cut himself with it.

Slowly Angela walked forward, looking and listening. She looked around and paused. She was in a clearing. It was surrounded by stalagmites and the stalactites hung down like angry teeth. It was then that it grew very quiet.

It sprung out of nowhere and Angela whirled to take on a very pissed off hell hound. She dived and narrowly missed the claws. It was fairly large but not as large as Cerebus and he didn't have three heads. Rolling on the ground she held her knife up to defend against the next attack.

The hellhound sprang snarling and Angela dove again but timed it to deliver a strike with her knife. She hit it and heard the yelp. The growls then became angrier and the mutt attacked again. Angela leapt out of the way, trying to come up with a plan. She was distracted when Lenya came out of nowhere and swung her sword at her.

It was inevitable to bring out Absolution. Still it was two against one and Angela knew that they had her in a classic pincer movement. She had to think on this one and glanced, only moving her eyes.

Lenya was laughing, "You're in my domain little sister. How bad to you want them back?"

Angela saw her opening and looked at Lenya, "I will get them back and you will be missing a hell bitch." She gave a cry and sprung.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the assault has begun and Angie is making her way in to retrieve her Hibah and the boys. Looks like they sort of expected it. Epic battle still to come so keep watching for more Heart and Soul...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dean felt naked without some sort of weapon to use against the fuglies that came their way. He half expected demons but it turned out that these things were mad werewolves and not the kind that he was used to. They were full on huge and hairy animals. He could say that he was lucky that some decided not to change but the odds weren't good anyway. They were outnumbered and he didn't have a damn thing to work with.

He looked around while trying not to provoke a chase from one that appeared to be very hungry for a weapon. "Cas, do you happen to have a spare whatever hidden in that tax accountant getup of yours?"

A clink on the ground had him look and Dean looked down to see what looked ridiculously like a toothpick though it was a pretty good sized knife. To Dean though, it was begging for the word suicide since you would have to get in close. He picked it up and managed to dodge the furry beast and get to his feet. "Come on Cas. My gun will be more helpful here."

Castiel was busy trying to knockout the various werewolves. The ones that couldn't be saved, he killed. He hadn't anticipated these creatures but he did anticipate the possibility of resistance. There were too many for him and Dean to fight off alone even with the weapons that Angela had packed him with to bring. He turned to toss Dean the first thing that he could pull out of his coat.

Dean did the best he could until he was pounced upon by a werewolf. He was pinned by the beast and he could feel the weight stifling his airflow. If the jaws and bad breath didn't finish him, the weight most certainly would. He tried using his toothpick on its foot but it yelped and nearly snapped at his hand and he was giving a glob of drool near his head. All he could see was a set of teeth that made Angela's fangs look like kitty canines. "Cas!"

The next thing Dean saw was the wolf man flying off him and he heard a yelp of pain and the sickening crack of bones. Dean looked to see the thing lying on its side. The others that were remaining stared at the source. Dean looked to see Castiel with his blue eyes blazing as he stared at the others that were staring back. Dean scrambled back to get to his feet while the angel was giving the stare down.

The remaining werewolf shifter things stepped back and then decided to turn around and leave. Dean managed to stand up and watch them leave. He then glanced at the angel and managed to get out, "Damn Cas."

Castiel looked at Dean and pulled out the Taurus that was Dean's and handed it to him. He looked a bit uncomfortable holding it. "I believe that you wanted this."

Dean took the Taurus and checked the load. At least he had a gun and he had the standard ammo for a hunting job. Looking at the angel he said, "Thanks." He cocked his weapon and added, "Now let's find Sam and Hibah."

Nothing more was said as the pair made their way through the maze of hallways. Dean thought that he was in a fun house and figured Sam must have felt the same way when that demon bitch Lenya made him trapeze around to find him. It certainly would be her game and this reeked of her and he would know. He had played it down in the pit. The distinct advantage was that he had an ass kicking angel and couple of weapons he knew how to use. Now he just needed to find his brother and Ninja and get the hell out.

It was disconcerting when they didn't come across anything else. Dean was certain that there were other things hidden there. He kept glancing over at Castiel to check and the non-reaction from the angel was troublesome. Something wasn't right here. He could feel it in his gut and something wasn't right with Sam. Well it was going haywire anyway since he couldn't see where his brother was. Dean held his gun in a ready position and looked around.

"Dean."

Dean looked up and hurried to where Castiel was. He looked to see what the angel was staring at and almost freaked out. He felt his eyes widen at the stretch of hallway littered with bodies, blood and some were people waking up. "What happened here?"

"The Malachi."

Dean knew that she had gone extreme before when they had to hold out against those freaks that poisoned Sam. He just didn't think about it then but seeing it. He could tell that she had to have used her blade to do it. He had seen her move when she practiced and she was fast and deadly. "Angie did all this?"

"It is part of the plan." Castiel took one last look and looked around. He then turned away from the carnage and headed in another direction.

"Wait shouldn't we follow?"

"The Malachi is following a different hunt," Castiel replied. He paused a moment to make a turn down a hall and towards a door.

"Different hunt? Cas, this is a rescue op, she wouldn't be hunting."

Castiel turned to look at Dean. He studied the hunter and then replied, "She is hunting the one responsible in order to retrieve the Jewel. You are to find your brother. That is why I am here." He turned and continued.

"Cas, that sounds like revenge and that isn't in Angie's vocabulary."

"The Malachi knows things and has done things that you have yet to see, Dean. She is a soldier for the greater good."

"Yeah I've heard that but she's also a person," Dean countered as he stopped with the angel as they got to a door. "She would make sure me and Sam are okay and make sure Ninja is out of harm's way. She wouldn't leave that." He motioned in the general direction where they left behind the trail of bodies.

"The Jewel is precious to the Malachi."

"And stop with that. What is the Jewel?"

"The one you call Hibah is the Jewel of the Nile," Castiel explained more for Dean's benefit. "That is what the Malachi is hunting for." He looked at Dean for a moment and added, "She is looking for her and will…"

"I get it," Dean replied. He totally did since he remembered distinctly how Angela freaked with a simple robbery that turned out okay. Maybe he and Sam didn't see a big deal since Hibah knew the rules and for the most part followed them but he could see that maybe Angela was afraid that something would slip and that one of them gods would send someone after Hibah. She was _that_ good at hiding it and it was a wonder Sam didn't pick up on it or maybe he did and was following that don't ask, don't tell thing he was trying lately. "If anyone can find Ninja, Angie can and she is full blown mom on that."

"I don't understand that phrase."

"Don't worry about it Cas. It's like when Sam got seriously hurt, meaning I get it. I almost feel sorry for the other guy," Dean explained. He would have said more but as they walked into the room, they were set upon by… was this a joke? Just looking at the thing had him raise his brow probably

Dean looked ahead and saw an empty hall but it was stone. He noted that there were some strange patterns on the walls and then looked at the floor. He thought it was Angela's bad idea of a joke as he came to certain conclusions. He looked straight ahead and then at the angel and asked, "Are you sure Sam is this way?"

"Yes." Castiel then touched Dean and they were on the other side of this mess. He then continued forward looking around. That was when a fist came out and hit the angel square in the face.

Dean looked over to see the bastard that had knocked him out looking pleased with himself. He scowled and said, "Cheap shot."

The demon looked at Dean and replied, "Hardly that. I just love sticking it to little Cassy here. Been a long time hasn't it? I'm surprised you are even here. Maybe we should have warded against angels."

Castiel looked up from where he had fallen and gave a sort of glare at the demon. "Not long enough Alighieri."

"Wait Cas, you know this guy?"

"Course he does. He was a little smaller way back when but just could hit where it counted," Alighieri replied. He let his eyes show red to indicate his demon status. He grinned as his eyes never left the angel. "Always quick to anger and seems to me he still hasn't let that go. Now why would that be? Certainly not for you Dean."

"Yeah well the day Cas shows emotion is the day I get out of dodge," Dean commented. "No offense Cas."

"None taken," Castiel replied as he stood up and looked at the demon. "What is their game here Alighieri?"

Alighieri gave a warning tsk. He had been wondering how long it would be for Dean to break out. It wasn't like the door was locked and bolted tight. That was the product of Dean's imagination. That room certainly was fun to create and boy it had been entertaining to watch Dean react to nothing or move in his sleep. His boss did a number on him. He looked at the pair and reply, "Oh the usual. They want to play with their favorite toy."

"You mean Angie," Dean clarified. That had been obvious, at least he thought so but they took Hibah. "What about…"

"The godling?" Alighieri blew a slight raspberry at that. "True she would have been valuable but considering how well protected she is from all sides… the risk outweighed the reward even though she would have made a fine addition. Nope. The brat doesn't mean anything except for what she can do for use and not even know it."

"So you are after the Malachi."

"Finishing what was started Cassy. Didn't she tell you about that? The whole thing about friend against friend? And of course don't forget Alistair and Lenya," Alighieri replied while looking at the angel and the hunter like they were idiots. "No? Well I guess that's a wrap."

"Stand down Alighieri," Castiel countered. He had his hand out in a slight defensive posture, ready to attack if necessary. "Release Sam."

"Sammy? No cause you see, where would the fun be in that? After all it is rare to see a plan that is conceived by your precious Malachi in full action. Let me guess, she sent you to retrieve the Brothers Grimm and get them out while she seeks out the brat. That's fine with me but I'm not sure how long Sammy can hold out."

"What are you talking about? Where's Sam?"

Castiel saw Dean grow angry and tried to stop him, "Dean wait."

Dean didn't listen and started walking towards the demon. "Now listen you candy ass, you're gonna tell me where my brother is or I will…"

The next thing Dean knew he was flung aside and pinned to the wall. Alighieri looked at him and held his hand out to warn the angel back. "You will do nothing since you can't. Stand down Cassy or I'll churn his insides into pulp. Then no one will be left to help poor Sam. Of course he shouldn't have too much trouble. He is a Champion and no doubt he's gone against what he is playing with."

"Sonofabitch," Dean grunted out. He could see that he was dangling a bit off the ground but he really couldn't move. It was uncomfortable and he knew it could get worse if the demon chose it. "What did you do to Sam?"

"Puppy patrol."

Dean looked at the demon, not quite sure what was going on. The look on the demon wasn't that awe inspiring either. He looked at Castiel who glanced at him before the demon came at him with a tackle and pushed the angel into the stone wall. Dean grunted and tried to get free but it was near impossible and he repeated, "Sonofabitch!"

* * *

"Oh sorry about the puppy's manners. Sometimes he gets a little over eager."

Sam propped himself up after he tripped on the floor. His door had been opened and he ran out and in the direction that Lykos went into, thinking that it was the way out. He ended up in another room and one of those Lupei had come out. He knew he was outgunned on this one and figured that the best way was to run. He ended up tripping and falling hard on the stone ground and cursed but thankful that Dean wasn't there to make a comment on him being on Bambi legs or something.

He had turned to try and crawl to his feet and that was when he noticed her. He was in shock, not thinking that he would ever see her again. Not after that strange case or cases. "Katherine?"

Katherine clapped her hands in delight, "Oh you do remember me Sammy. One of my favorite customers."

Sam managed to get to his feet, his eyes never leaving the demon or her 'pet'. "I'm not one of your customers."

"Oh I always call people that have experienced my magic my customers even if they didn't buy. It's good for business and I get referrals." Katherine gave a slight motion like it was no big deal. "So how can I help you Sam? I mean I know Tippy here is supposed to play with you but I can make it a little more fun on your end but not too much."

Sam looked at the demon like she was nuts. She was in charge of the thing and she wanted to even things out but not too much and the thing still goes after him… It was rather bewildering. "And why would you do this? Aren't you under orders or something? Most demons your type usually have one job and that is to make a deal."

"Well I am hoping we could come to a deal," Katherine replied. She nibbled at a manicured nail. "You get something to play with Tippy here and I get another soul for my collection. Well actually it is for the punishment division specifically Alistair…"

"Meaning you want to piss Angie off," Sam replied coming to the conclusion relatively quick. This demon wasn't like the other ones even if she didn't make sense most of the time. Her ability to blab was as natural as breathing.

"Alistair wants to do that. Something about touching her heart and soul. It's all that gooey stuff that I don't get but he understands. It has something to do with you and your brother. The kid is gravy but that is what he says." Katherine buffed her nails, not overly concerned about Sam escaping or trying anything stupid. At least that is what it appeared to be.

"So this whole thing is like that maze crap Lenya did a year ago? A test for Angie?" Sam felt his temper start to rise. He hadn't liked it then and he didn't like it now that these demons were trying to do something and make Angela into something that he knew she wasn't at heart.

"Something like that," Katherine replied absently. "So do you want to deal or not deal? I got all night for this since it will take a lot of luck for your brother to make his way down here and that is if he figures out the purpose of his room."

"What did you do to him?"

"Have fun with him."

"What did you do?" Sam started advancing. His anger was getting the best of him and he didn't take into account the fact that Tippy could rip him to shreds.

Katherine looked up and her eyes turned demon red and watched as Sam flew back and his back hit the ground. She watched him grunt and struggle to get up. She had him pinned. She glared at him and her voice warped slightly, "I did nothing. Everything that happens in that place is what the target makes of it. Your dreams twisted into nightmares and nightmares coming to life. Everything appears as reality when it is all an illusion of hopes, dreams and worst fears. All designed for one purpose: to break the heart and soul."

Sam looked up at the demon. He had never seen that before. The warped voice was something to be wary of since he had heard that tone of voice once and that was from Angela. He felt his throat convulse as he struggled against his bonds. "So your grand plan is to make me and Dean suffer to get to Angie."

Katherine twisted her head much like Sam would in that curious puppy fashion. She kneeled beside him and stroked his locks. "Oh Sammy, you cannot see what lies ahead when the sun is dark and the moon is dead."

"Fine time for quoting Lord of the Rings," Sam muttered.

"But complete truth. Absolution will see you suffer and all hell will break loose. The Jewel will add to it and break her down heart and soul until there is nothing left but the begging for death and revenge. A black existence that has cropped up before." Katherine studied Sam through her demon red eyes. Her voice was still slightly warped as she spoke. Slowly she stood up and looked down. She walked over to where Tippy was waiting. "Now be a good boy Sam and play with Tippy."

Sam watched her as she walked to the mad Lupei. It was growling and snarling. It was human. That much he knew. How much of it was like that mad one that they rescued in Kansas City? Was there a bit of humanity left in it?

Katherine looked at Sam and then at Tippy. Her eyes reverted back to the human ones. Her voice one again took on that lilt that spoke of dumb blonde. "I see you are thinking about Tippy, Sam. Tippy is a Lupei but you won't find one that is more loyal to the pit than her."

"Let me guess: she was one of your customers?"

"Not mine but the crossroad business was extremely profitable in the heydays of superstition and when we actually were feared and acknowledged. Tippy is from then and since then she has been very good at playing. She loves to play, don't you Tippy?"

Tippy made a low growl. The Lupei was eyeing Sam and growling. Her teeth were bared and some bits of drool were coming out. The growl became more pronounced.

"See? She is anxious to play with you Sammy. Now tell me you don't want anything to have fun with," Katherine replied after giving Tippy a pat. She walked forward a bit and looked down at Sam and watched him struggle. "Come on. Make a deal."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, done that," Katherine replied in a bored tone. "Look Tippy loves to use her claws. Don't you want a fighting chance?"

Of course Sam did but he wasn't about to barter away his soul for an advantage. Dean would kick his ass royally and Angela would most likely try to do what she had tried to do for Dean and that would be to hunt Katherine down, steal the contract and make it null and void. He couldn't do that to them. Suddenly an idea came to him. It could be a longshot but the reaction times were like almost on par with Castiel appearing out of nowhere. He looked up at her and said, "I'd rather take my chances."

Katherine sighed in a bored manner. She blew her lips and said, "Fine, have it your way." She waved her hand to take off the grip she had on Sam. "Tippy, play time."

Tippy growled and started forward slowly, keeping an eye on Sam as he managed to scoot back and sit up. He kept his eye on the Lupei and silently prayed that it would work and that they didn't think about warding against him. Moistening his lips slightly, he muttered a phrase and gave a piercing whistle.

"And what was that for?" Katherine looked at Sam thinking that he was being stupid or something.

Sam kept his eyes on the Lupei as he managed to get to the wall. His back pressed against it. It was then that he heard the telltale sound. He gave a slight smile and replied, "Just my way of evening the odds."

At the moment the Lupei sprung forward to rip Sam to shreds, she was intercepted by a large mass that tackled her and pummeled her to the ground. It was accompanied by snarls and barking as Cerebus battled with the Lupei. Their jaws were snapping and snarling as teeth were bared and attempts at bites and gouges were made.

Sam managed to get to his feet to watch the hell hound. It looked like they didn't anticipate a hell hound coming in to wreak havoc. He took a couple of breaths as he watched the two animals scuffle. It was clear though that Cerebus had the upper hand and it was evident as his large snapping jaws clamped down on Tippy's neck and squeezed. He had a couple of nasty bite wounds that were bleeding but he held on until the Lupei went still.

"Tippy!" Katherine watched as the hellhound killed the Lupei. She narrowed her eyes and they flickered to the red. She roared and the hell hound went flying through the air and smashed into the stone wall and got satisfaction at the yelping.

Sam watched and looked at the demon. She was pissed. He would have run but she was there in front of him and she batted away his hands and grabbed him by the neck. Sam felt himself being lifted and pressed into the wall and he struggled to breathe.

"Now you will die and Absolution will die slowly and painfully."

Sam struggled to breathe as he felt his air being choked off. This demon had a tight grip and he could feel her nails digging into his neck. He gasped as he felt his vision start to blacken. "D'n… Ngie…"

There was a large crash as stone collided with stone. Sam turned his head feeling the pressure back off a bit. All he could see was a plume of dust and a pile of rock.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sammy is in trouble with Katherine and she is more than meets the eye. Who came through the hole? Find out next time on Heart and Soul...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The dust settled to reveal a pile of rubble. The figure that had been silhouetted by the dust came forward. Sam was surprised and managed to gasp, "Cas?"

Castiel stepped forward to look at the scene he had created. He looked at the pile of rubble and then up at the demon that was holding fast to Sam. The younger Winchester didn't look too good as he took in the dead Lupei and the slowly moving hell hound and the demon that was glaring at him with a pair of red eyes.

Katherine looked at the angel with glowing eyes. Her fun had been interrupted. "Castiel, the angel of Thursday."

Castiel looked at Katherine and gave a brief acknowledgement along with, "Katherine."

By then what collided through the wall managed to get up. Also Dean managed to stumble through the hole in the wall. He was looking at the damage in wall. "Damn Cas." He looked and saw Sam struggling to get up and breathe. "You okay Sam?"

"I'm fine."

"Enough," Katherine said. Her voice had become more warped than usual when she was in her mode. "You will all pay for this."

Alighieri looked at Katherine and noted that she was really pissed. He saw the dead Lupei and could guess why and it didn't help that he had a really pissed off hellhound growling at him from behind and there was the angel looking at them. He wasn't about to risk his skin. Besides Katherine was pissed and even though she was known as a screw up on the job in a normal sense, she could be vicious when provoked.

"No you will leave or you will suffer the consequences," Castiel replied.

"Cas, not the best idea now," Dean said as he helped his brother up. He noticed the purple bruising that started to appear. All he could think of was that Angela was going to be pissed at this and a session of mother henning.

"Oh I think now is perfect," Katherine replied as she looked at the pair of brothers. "Orders were not to harm you or your brother too seriously. Just as long as we don't kill you."

Cerebus was on his feet and growling low and ferocious. His previous injuries were forgotten now that there were demons around and his alpha's alpha and the beta were there. They needed to be protected since his alpha couldn't do it. She was looking for the pup. He was ready to go into his extreme mode for that.

Katherine looked at the group. She looked at Alighieri and then at the boys. "Shall we have our fun?"

Alighieri was tempted and he was taken with the prospect. It would be two against one angel and the Winchesters if they were successful at anything that could be harmful to a demon of their pay grade. "Lead on."

Katherine grinned and looked at the Winchesters. They would pay for Tippy. She grinned and raised her hand. She saw the hellhound start to charge and she sent it flying. "So you still think to challenge me?"

"Just a good distraction bitch."

Katherine turned to see Dean coming at her and give her a couple of hard punches. Well they were certainly hard for a human. She looked at him and her red eyes blazed in fury. She blocked the last one and grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt. She shoved him hard enough to send him flying backwards and into the wall.

In the meantime, Castiel was engaged with Alighieri blocking his strikes and countering with his own. Of the two Alighieri was the most aggressive and it made tactical sense but Katherine was equally up to the task once she was put in the mood. It was not a good situation for either of them. The one good thing was that Castiel had his angel blade which he brought out and started swinging it and tried to get inside for a strike.

Alighieri knew the capabilities of the angel blade. It was the one thing he knew of that could kill an angel. He could try to wrestle it free from the angel but that was a risk that could possibly be worth more than the reward. It was like he and the angel were equally matched at the fist to fist thing. Hell colliding with the wall and making the hole was something. Still he could play dirty if he had to.

When Castiel came in, Alighieri batted the blade aside and grabbed the angel by the lapels of his trench coat. The force of moment carried them backwards and right where he was aiming for. He grinned in satisfaction when he saw the iron fixture pop right through the angel's shoulder. The sound of flesh being punctured was always a nice sound to hear. He looked at the angel with a grin and reached up and grabbed the fixture and pulled it down, bending it to keep Castiel from getting out of it too easily. "Stick around for a bit, Castiel."

Castiel struggled against his being pinned while the demon turned to head towards the Winchesters. They weren't fairing too well with Katherine having her way with them. Dean was sporting a cut on his forehead and Sam was not doing too well with the bruising on his throat. He gripped the iron fixture and started tugging to try and get it free. Pain was meaningless.

Dean hit the wall and fell. He rolled once he hit the ground and gave a slight cough. He had been winded and felt like he was going to collapse or maybe like an asthmatic or something. He slowly got to his hands and knees and muttered his favorite curse. Looking up he saw Sam struggling to breathe and started to panic since Katherine was wheeling in on him. "Sammy," he muttered as he got to his feet.

As he started to run to help his brother, he was pummeled by Alighieri grabbing him and slamming him into the wall. The demon said, "Now we can't have you interrupting Katherine's fun now can we?"

"Sonofabitch," Dean grunted. He was held fast and he couldn't really use his feet to get away. "Leave Sam out of this."

"I don't think so." Alighieri threw a punch and made contact with Dean's face. He did it twice more, creating nasty black eye. The third time as he brought his arm back, he was yanked by astronomical force and took Dean with him.

Dean fell forward onto the demon and was dragged a bit of the way until he was released. Looking up, he saw Cerebus yanking hard on the demon's arm. Blood was coming out of the wound as the mutt shook his head hard as if trying to tear the limb off. The only time he let go was when the demon gave a hard punch to the mutt's head.

Dean took the opportunity to leap forward and delivering punches. He even pulled out the knife Castiel brought and stabbed him in the shoulder. It was a surprise when the demon roared in pain and pushed him away. Dean knew of only two knives that could do that and one he knew was Ruby's knife and the other was Angela's and he was sure that she would have it. He watched as the demon pulled it out of his shoulder and throw it aside.

Alighieri looked at Dean and said, "Damage is done as far as I'm concerned. Good luck trying to save her from an old friend." With that he was gone.

Dean blinked at that and turned in time to see Castiel and Cerebus save Sam from Katherine's wrath. He went to his brother while Cerebus growled and Castiel advanced to continue the fight. Katherine didn't smoke out but disappeared after saying that she won't forget about Tippy and one day they would get a pay back. His attention was on Sam as he tried to comfort his brother, "Damn. Sam you must be a magnet for getting the air choked out of you. This is like the second time you've got bruises?"

"Whatever," Sam replied as he rubbed his neck and got to his feet. "She's just mad because I killed her pet by calling Cerebus."

"I can see that though I don't get how he was able to get in." Dean gave a look of acknowledgement towards the hell mutt who had snorted and trotted up towards Sam.

"Cerebus is of hell origin. None would think twice," Castiel replied as he came up holding the bloody iron fixture. He had managed to get free and fend off Katherine. Now that they were gone and the brothers were more or less unharmed, it was time to continue with the plan.

"Well I always knew the mutt was good for something," Dean replied as he gave a pat to Cerebus' head. He really wasn't a big fan of dogs but Cerebus was one of the few that he tolerated and could honestly say that he liked. It took a while especially one had to negotiate the fact that he was a hellhound and not only that but _the_ hellhound bred to guard the gates of Tartarus according to Greek legend.

Cerebus gave a harrumph and bumped Dean's hand. He then turned his attention to Sam and bumped his hand. He also gave a slight mouthing of his hand, sort of like a kiss, and it was meant to be reassuring.

Sam made a slight face, relieved that he could finally catch his breath. His neck was sore and he was certain that was going to have a few choice words later when this was all over. He rubbed Cerebus' head to say that he was grateful for the mutt's jumping in. He replied, "He's only doing what he has been told to do."

It was a gross simplification of Cerebus' loyalty and the dynamics of dog packs but Sam wasn't going to bother explaining. It was easier to say that since it was essentially true. He rubbed Cerebus' head to let him know that he didn't think that about him. He looked at his brother and Castiel and saw they were all virtually a mess. "So any idea what next aside from the obvious?"

"The plan calls for immediate transportation outside the facility once you both have been located," Castiel replied as he tossed the fixture aside. He looked at his injury as if it were no consequence. Unlike demons, angels were much more gentle on their vessels when it came to injuries.

"Right and whose brilliant idea was that?" Dean looked at the angel and continued, "Cause I know this ain't all of us. There's still Ninja and Angie to get before we book."

Castiel stared at Dean and then Sam. Sam picked up what that expression meant and glanced over at Dean. "Dean, I don't think Cas is here to help Angie."

"That's bullshit Sam. We don't leave anyone behind."

"Dean, stop." Sam had raised his voice and it sounded raspy. "Angie is the one that came up with this. She sent Cas in here to find us and she's in here looking for Hibah. Right Cas?"

"The Malachi is here. We saw what she did Dean," Castiel replied, not really confirming Sam's query. He looked at both of them. "The Malachi will retrieve the Jewel but the means are… not the kind you should see."

"Oh I get that she is pissed. The bodies said plenty on that," Dean countered after shooting a look at Sam that said he was not to say anything. "I know what she's capable of and I don't have a problem with it. The point is that we aren't leaving until all of us are out. You understand?"

Castiel studied the look of determination on Dean's face. He wondered if she had expected this which was why she sent him. He could just as easily transport them from where they were to the Impala but he suspected that would just make them attempt to go back in.

Dean was about to get frustrated with the angel's nonresponse. He looked at Sam and then back at the angel and said, "Look, we find Angie and maybe along the way find Ninja. We don't leave family behind."

Castiel looked at the Winchesters. They were both going to do this no matter what. "The Malachi wished that you be taken to safety."

"And you know Angie will say that no matter what. So no dice," Dean countered.

A sound came through the halls. It distracted from the conversation. Dean looked around and demanded, "What the hell?"

At that moment, Sam glanced at his wristwatch. When he saw the time he said, "It's midnight."

"Yeah?"

"Dean, Hibah is no longer what her kind considered a child. I think that is the reason why Angie wants us out."

"What the hell?!"

* * *

"Put me down you bastard!"

"Shut up already you brat."

Hibah found herself being tossed onto the ground none to gently. She grunted slightly but managed to strike out with a kick. She got satisfaction at making contact as she looked up at the one who grabbed her and dragged her to this room. It was the same one that grabbed her back at that house. She didn't like him. "You're a bastard."

Lykos rubbed his shin where the girl kicked him. She was proving more trouble than she was worth but it was the one thing aside from the bloody Winchesters that was important to Absolution. He could appreciate that she knew where to make it count but that didn't mean that he liked the feeling of it. He growled, "You have yet to see a true bastard."

"Yeah and everyone keeps telling me that. I'm not stupid asshat." Hibah got to her feet. This was a different room and the demon Alistair was nowhere in sight. She could get away if she was smart about it. Angela had taught her how to do those things and it was almost like a game. Yet Hibah knew that this was no game. She could understand why her Ima was worried about her using her powers so freely and Uncle Cas would tell her that being responsible was one of the most important things for someone like her.

Most people were quick to think that because she was nine, she was too young to understand the world. Ima, Abba, Amitz and Uncle Cas didn't treat her that way but instead preferred to speak to her like she was an adult. Occasionally she didn't understand something and it was explained to her. She also did things that she knew wasn't what she should be doing. It was how she was able to learn about a few things about Ima. They were not good things so she said nothing about it. It was probably the only thing she kept as a secret.

Lykos looked at Hibah and took in the defiant look. She was not intimidated by him and he was perplexed by this. "Well then you must be a genius."

"I'm pretty smart to that you should be in prison," Hibah retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. She then pointed at something resting on the table nearby, "And that is a Shadow Book."

"You are a bright little child," Lykos replied as he advanced towards Hibah. He gave her a patronizing look but was otherwise annoyed that she knew things that she should know but shouldn't know. He kneeled beside her and gently caressed her locks and said, "Your Ima must be feeling terrible about missing you. I did see a ruckus on my way to see you. She must love you terribly so if you wish to see her again you better behave."

"I only behave for my Ima and Abba. What makes you think I'm going to do it for you?" Hibah glared at Lykos as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because your Ima and Abba wouldn't want you to see what they are truly capable of when they are provoked to extremes," Lykos replied. He then got closer and said in a low voice, "And they wouldn't slip poisonous things into your bed. When you were sleeping."

"No they wouldn't," Hibah replied. The idea of poisonous things was a little nerve wracking but Hibah maintained her cool. "The only reason they would fight so hard is because they care about people."

Lykos laughed at what sounded like a childish answer. It sounded like the beliefs that the pathetic believers he had met before that did nothing but laude praise on Absolution. It sounded like his brother and his wife. Yeah he found out about that while he was in prison and he learned that his brother had a son. How Lycan managed to keep them a secret for so long had him baffled since Lycan was not one to be sneaky or deceitful. Lykos could only conclude that Absolution had a part in that. It was right up her alley.

"What's so funny?"

"You are little one."

"Why? Because I speak the truth?" Hibah raised her brow at Lykos. "It is true. It is in their nature you stupid animal."

Lykos growled and bounded forward. He didn't shift into his were form but he was pleased that the girl flinched even if it was only slightly. He would like to see her scared but she was being stubborn about it. He let his eyes flicker slightly and replied, "And what would you know about it? The bigger animal is your Ima."

Hibah looked at Lykos. She narrowed her eyes. "You don't know anything."

"I know plenty. I know about you little one. You are the Jewel of the Nile, the one born to a goddess and some other thing, more likely a meat bag human and you probably have your mother's ability of seeing into hearts and souls of men."

"I know who my mother is. And I know my Ima."

"Yes but I know things you don't. I'm sure you've heard from Alistair that he knows your Ima and your Amitz is it? So I won't deprive him the pleasure of telling you if you ever meet him again. I do know that your Ima is a killer and so is your Abba."

"They are hunters stupid," Hibah replied, "They hunt things. They kill them because those things were hurting people."

"Oh I'm sure it was bad things but I know that they are both killers. Believe what you want but I know that you won't believe me unless you see for yourself what they are capable of. Oh and don't forget your Amitz. Now I'm sure you know…"

"Yeah he was in hell for three months," Hibah countered. She knew this well because she had seen Dean's memories by accident and she asked about them. She had told him what she had done and apologized for it and in return he gave her the short hand version. "He did bad things because Alistair did bad things to him."

Lykos studied the girl. "You really came prepared didn't you?"

"I may be a kid but I know how to do research," Hibah offered. Some things did bother her even though it was the truth. It was the way that it had been said that was bothersome. She was well aware that this man didn't like her Ima or Abba. "I was taught to think."

"And a lot of good that has done you now." Lykos stood up and looked around. He moved his head to better be able to hear what was going on. He heard the noise from the other rooms. Apparently things were going along to some point. Probably Absolution had caused havoc. He wouldn't expect anything less. "So what is it you think you can do?"

Hibah had been looking around too. She had noticed a few points that she recognized as a means of getting out. She was thankful that her Ima had taught her how to observe her environment. Abba and Amitz showed her a few things too. She had been waiting for the right moment.

It came when she glanced at the wristwatch that Abba had bought her. It didn't look like Ima's but she had wanted on. She saw the time and gave a slight smile. There was one thing that Ima hadn't told her but Sherlock did. It was known amongst her mother's people and maybe a few did outside that circle and it occurred when a godling officially became of age.

Hibah looked at Lykos and said, "I think I can get away from you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Maybe you will."

Lykos frowned when he heard that. He turned to take a look and was launched back with extreme force. He hit the wall and fell down. Sitting up he looked up and saw the little girl looking at him. Her eyes were like yellow-orange orbs. He didn't know she could pack a punch. "So the little godling has bite," he grinned as he got up. "I reckon I'm going to enjoy this."

Hibah looked at Lykos as he got up. Instinctively she reacted by tossing him into another wall. She added to it by making a waving motion with her hand and a heavy stone dais came his way. She took the opportunity to run and was out the door. She didn't care at that point since she was trying to get away and maybe find Abba and Amitz. She had faith that Ima would find her.

She turned blindly in the halls. She wasn't sure of which way she was supposed to go but right now she felt the need to put some distance between her and Lykos. She came to a junction and looked around. She had to find her people.

_Bonds go deep little thing. Gods can sense beings they are particularly close to. Your grandmother knows that. It is a bond that touches the heart and sometimes even the soul. You can see that._

Hibah remembered what Sherlock told her. She closed her eyes and the only thing she could pick out were Ima and Abba and they were in two different directions. She was not experienced enough to pinpoint exact people out and even less with the godlike ability to go wherever. So she picked a direction and ran.

She came across a demon. It was accompanied by one other. Hibah was outnumbered but not outgunned. They started running towards her. Looking around, she found an iron torch hanging on the wall. She gripped it and pulled it off the wall and started running towards them. She used it like a club and managed to knock one down. The other she took out by using her powers to extract it much like an angel would. She paused when she did that, not sure what it was she just did.

She didn't have time to think about it much further. She continued down the hall until she found herself in a large room. It looked strange but almost like home. She didn't mean home like being with Ima and Abba. This was more like a home she should know. She paused a moment and looked around. She had no idea what this place was.

She was almost in the middle when a huge wolf jumped out and grabbed her weapon. With a twist of his head, she was flung aside with the torch. It fell away as she skidded on the floor from the impact. It didn't hurt her much except for maybe a scrape that she found when she looked at her elbow. She looked up and saw the wolf growling. The hair was raised on his hackles as he approached. His jaws were open and she could see the teeth.

Hibah felt her eyes widen and she tried to control her breathing. She got to her feet slowly and started to back away. Her eyes never left the wolf and she could tell that it was ready to attack. She didn't know what to do as the thing sprung except shut her eyes.

The attack didn't come and Hibah opened her eyes. She saw that someone had come and was wrestling with the wolf. She blinked as she recognized who it was. The name came out in a whisper, "Ima."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like things are getting rough in the fight and Hibah has full use of her powers. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Heart and Soul...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Angela made her way through the old house after giving the hellhound a new piercing in the permanent sense. It had been left impaled on a stalagmite. Then there was the issue with Lenya. That had been a fight that wasn't really a fight. It was more of a stall tactic and plus a means of actually reminding her that there were forces that would have their way no matter what; the usual crap. Basically just a pain in the ass was what it was and the unnecessary reminders that the other side wanted what was hers. Fat chance of that.

Lenya did unleash her version of hell but it was not up to the usual standards. Again Angela figured that it was a stall tactic that was designed to delay her arrival. Still Lenya was not one to throw punches and she gave as good as she got and Angela was able to return the favor. She was surprised that Lenya just gave up after she impaled the hellhound but it also made her suspicious. Lenya did leave her with a parting remark, "Everything is one more step towards cracking that fragile shell. Of course it is much more interesting to see it shattered in front of those who matter."

With that she was gone and it left Angela to make her way through the fun house. She hadn't seen too much of anything else, unless you want to count Alistair's sick joke of having to dance a waltz through a hall that was most definitely designed to kill you. She swore she could hear him laughing as she made her way through the place.

The Egyptian wing had her senses on alert. She could hear sounds from other parts of the house. Some were growls and howls. She recognized Cerebus and raised a brow in surprise. She assumed that one of the boys was able to summon the hell mutt and given that he was a hellhound, no one gave him a second thought and the only thing that could ward off hell hounds was that roofer's dust or whatever it was called. Of course she was nine times crazy and would choose to fight the hellhounds.

It was a relief that aside from Castiel, Cerebus was there. He protected his pack. Castiel would do what his angel duties would dictate to him even though she was certain that he treaded a fine line these days. He certainly made it his mission to protect Hibah and even tolerated Ares to get it done. So she could rest a little easy in knowing that he was there to look after the boys.

It was disturbing that there were no other signs of demons or traps and whatever was left outside the building, she knew that Sherlock would take care of it. He loved a good fight as much as she did. Still she was not letting her guard down. She could feel her muscles taught and ready to spring into action as needed. She would pause every so often to look around for any signs of an attack. It was almost like in the days when she pretended to be a part of a couple of military and law enforcement squads. Of course she had learned those techniques long before but the best memories came from those days.

The sounds that vibrated throughout the place were enough to make her cringe. She could pick out sounds and she was certain she heard Dean swear his favorite cuss word. It was all designed to torment her and she went in willingly and knowingly. She knew that ultimately it would be grating on her nerves but as far as she was concerned, she was not leaving them behind.

She managed to find her way into a chamber and came across Hibah standing up to a huge wolf. Actually she knew who it was and seeing him advance towards Hibah pissed her off. She did notice that Hibah was trying to maintain a brave face. The girl was moving as she had been taught and that was not turning her back towards Lykos. That would incite a chase. That was replaced by the need to interfere since it was evident Lykos was going to spring.

She leapt forward and tackled him while delivering the hardest punch on one of the more sensitive spots on his shoulders. She sprang off and landed between Hibah and Lykos. She asked, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size."

"Ima?"

Angela glanced back to see Hibah take a tentative step forward. She had glanced at her watch when she leapt off Lykos and had noted the time. Hibah was now officially nine and virtually an adult and capable of much. She reverted her gaze back to Lykos and said, "It's all right my bijoux. Go through that door and find Sam and Dean and leave."

"But… but…"

"No buts Hibah," Angela replied. She then switched to ancient Egyptian and looked at Hibah and said, "Everything will be fine."

Hibah looked at Angela. She replied in the same language, "But Ima, I want to go home."

"You will go home. I just need you to go to them. I need you to be safe." Angela felt it was best to say the truth. She took in Hibah's expression and added, "I need to finish this. I love you my little jewel."

Hibah's lip quivered as she nodded. "I love you too Ima." She then took off running in the direction she had been told to run.

At that moment Lykos was on his feet and he was about to spring after Hibah. Angela countered and blocked him by using her powers to slam him into the wall. She watched as Lykos slid to the ground and whimper slightly. "Not this time Lykos."

Lykos transformed back into his human form. The two blows he had received hurt like hell and he had been surprised that she had been able to do that. He got to his feet and looked at Angela and took in her body. To him she had become leaner and honed for the kill. She was every but the hunter that he had known her to be. "And low and behold I am knocked about senseless by someone who knows how to throw a punch."

"You always were a pushover," Angela countered. She stood looking like she was bored but her expression said otherwise.

Lykos started circling and was pleased that she moved with him. He headed to where his weapon was kept. Once again they would battle and this time it would be different. That he was certain of. He moved to be within easy grabbing distance from its hiding place. "No. I merely like to wait and see where my advantage is. Not too different from yourself. Alistair told me as such."

"It is true my pretty," Alistair's voice said as he appeared from the shadows where he had been watching. "You are the same and you have learned well from our time together."

"I learned other things too Alistair. Mostly what a complete sadistic bastard you are," Angela countered. She looked at both of them and asked, "So is this a two on one? Finally decided to come after me yourself rather than send your bitch princess?"

Alistair looked at Angela with a slight smile. "Oh the day will come when we will meet face to face and that will be when you stop being a bitch about who you really are. You won't hesitate to use that which you are born with." He glanced at Lykos and continued, "As it stands there is one who would like to take back what is his and I leave him to that."

"And why not just take me?"

"What would the fun be in that?" Alistair grinned sardonically as he gave a mock salute. "So I will leave you to have fun my pretty. It seems that Lykos has a few choice words for you. Of course I could just go and find the Jewel and make her watch. Maybe make her cry. Certainly that might spark a reaction out of you. The Winchesters are a bonus."

"Leave them out of this," Angela replied as she pulled out Absolution and pointed it at Alistair.

At that moment Lykos sprung forward wielding Snake and swung for her outstretched arm. He missed the moment she retracted her arm and backed away. He looked over at Angela who had backed into a stance. "Still running away. The same thing you taught your puppy."

"Play nice the both of you," Alistair replied grinning. "And I might see you again my pretty and perhaps you'll be what you truly are." He was gone after that.

Angela stood there looking at where the demon was and at Lykos who was twirling Snake. She held Absolution up and looked at the Orion's belt. She noted the glowing of the stone. She looked up and took in Lykos who was saying, "You can't imagine how I've dreamed for this moment."

"You must have lost sleep," Angela retorted. She was answered by a strike. She blocked and countered with Absolution and could feel the blade pulse with life.

The fight was on as the blades clashed in fury. The combatants began to move about the room. Each took whatever opportunity presented itself to launch bits of furniture or whatever was handy to pick up. Angela felt a wooden bench hit her back on the shoulder blades. It hurt like hell but she didn't back down and countered.

Lykos was having fun even though the stench of the blades colliding and the flying furniture was a problem. Apparently he underestimated her ability to rally her abilities and use them and she used them with relative ease. He commented on that, "I see someone has been practicing."

"Or you just didn't notice," Angela commented.

"Knowing you, you've changed," Lykos countered after they clashed their blades for a time. "You are hesitant. You look for the kill. Perhaps it is because you have discovered something that you truly wish to keep."

"Or maybe I realized that your kind will always be there," Angela retorted but along the lines of sarcasm. It hid the fact that she felt the old hatred she had for the man stirring within. It was a good thing she told Hibah to leave.

"Logical and sentimental; the two qualities that most love and hate about you."

"Can't please everyone."

"No but one can have a little fun. Like for instance Sammy boy. You know since he went against me I decided that he should have fun with a distant cousin. I wonder how he fared." Lykos made a mocking gesture before rushing to block the thrust that Angela gave. He locked Snake with Absolution and brought her in close. "You know I couldn't help but notice his reaction when I mentioned you and how he watched you when we last fought. Could it be that there is something there?"

"Maybe a stick up your ass," Angela replied and pushed Snake away. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"And maybe his too since there is only one reason why he would get that adamant about leaving you alone." Lykos gave a playful and taunting smile. He could see her fighting some powerful emotions. She was good at not showing them but push hard enough and you got something. "Could it be that he is interested? No doesn't quite see it. It must be you."

Angela didn't bother to grace Lykos with an answer. She lashed out with Absolution and moved about as the blades clanged. The tempo increased until Lykos once again locked their blades together above their heads and pushed her into a wall. He looked at her in the eye with an intense look, "You do have feelings for him, my sweet. And you have them for the brat. Don't worry though when I'm finished with you, I will have fun 'teaching' her a few things."

Angela had been trying to control her anger with Lykos but she couldn't anymore. She gave a head-butt, which was enough to stun and then propelled him back with her powers. She advanced forward with her loose locks billowing as her hatred fueled her powers. She walked forward and her fangs became prominent as she said, "I've come for my daughter… and your head."

Lykos gave a dark grin as he replied, "The baby god and the Malachi… how sweet. I'll bury you and leave her for bigger fish."

Angela gave a cry and charged forward. At that moment a few hellhounds came in. She dodged and weaved as she killed them. She got through and Absolution and Snake collided with each other. The force of the clangs resounded and neither noticed what littered the ground as they pivoted off the walls and clashed together in a shower of sparks.

* * *

Hibah ran in the direction she was told to go. The way was clear so now she had to look for Abba and Amitz. At least she thought the coast was clear. It certainly was when she ran down the halls that looked familiar like she might have seen them before until she was hopelessly lost. She called out, "Abba!"

There was the sound of wings and she turned, expecting Uncle Cas. Instead there was another man there. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes that stared at her intently. She wasn't afraid of him since she sensed that he was like Uncle Cas and there was something else that was familiar. It was like she knew him but couldn't pinpoint where. She ventured, "You are an angel."

"Yes," he replied. "I'm Gabriel."

"The archangel, known as the Messenger. You are famous in the books," Hibah countered much like Sam would when going into detail.

Gabriel looked at his daughter feeling obvious pride and love. His grace got that feeling when he thought about Cat and the good times they had but it was a little bit different. "You're very smart."

"Abba taught me how to research." Hibah frowned a bit and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just to help you find… your Abba." Gabriel choked on saying dumb and dumberer in his reference to Sam and Dean. He had dropped in since Castiel made it in and he wanted to be able to help. He could sense that his Cat was pissed… really pissed and it wasn't even that but borderline hatred for Lykos. No doubt the funhouse had been designed for that. At least he was able to find Hibah. He looked at her and caught her staring. "What?"

"You are like Uncle Cas but different."

"We're brothers," Gabriel supplied, not wanting to reveal too much too soon. Besides it wasn't the best time to be having a family reunion moment. "Come on," he said and took her hand and led her in a direction. He had locked onto Castiel and was following it like a bloodhound.

Hibah pondered this and it made sense but her curiosity wasn't satisfied. Still she knew the situation was serious and questions would have to be answered later. She pulled her hand free and was able to keep up. "Why aren't you helping Ima then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ima is fighting an asshat but it is different. You are an archangel. You can help," Hibah replied, "You're a warrior."

_You had to teach her about the angels huh Cat?_ Gabriel knew that Angela was only teaching Hibah her heritage but it seemed she never told the girl directly that she was half angel. That was like his Cat especially when she taught her strays. He replied, "Looks like you're the one that needs help kid."

"I can take care of my—"

"Hibah?"

Hibah turned and saw Sam and Dean with Castiel down a hall. She smiled and called out to them. Gabriel followed at a slower pace but keeping his distance. He may be hidden and could only be seen by his daughter but Castiel, his favorite brother, had a knack for finding him. He watched as Hibah grabbed Sam in a bear hug. He figured Sammy would be the first to fall for her.

Hibah didn't notice that they didn't see Gabriel and pointed back in the direction that she had come from. "Ima is that way. A wolf man is there."

Dean looked at Sam as he put down the girl, "Lykos?"

Sam looked in the direction, his face expressionless, "Yeah." He paused though and said, "We can't take her Dean."

"Abba I don't need a babysitter. Ima needs help." Hibah looked up at the brothers with a firm glance.

Dean refused to be cowed and so did Sam. Hibah may be an adult but she was still a little girl in their eyes. He looked at Castiel and said, "Cas, can you get her out?"

"This is foolishness but I will do it," Castiel replied, referring to the fact that the Winchesters risked the possibility of Angela not coming out of this alive. He put a hand on Hibah's shoulder.

Dean nodded and motioned for Sam to follow. He even looked at Cerebus and he went with them. The mutt knew a few things and three against one were pretty good odds. They took off leaving Hibah with Castiel and the look on her face was something that they were fortunate enough not to see.

They followed in the general direction that Hibah pointed. By then the house changed to an Egyptian look and Dean commented on it being a nuthouse funhouse. Sam could agree with that but in his mind this setup spoke of Lenya. At the moment he was concerned about Angela. While he didn't doubt her abilities, he couldn't help but wonder if this was what the demons wanted all along. It certainly would make sense if they wanted to exploit her abilities and all hell breaks loose. She was capable of that.

A low growl from Cerebus indicated that something was nearby. That something turned out to be several. Dean tensed up when he saw the hellhounds. They were poised and ready to spring and he could smell their rancid breath. "Sam."

Sam saw the scratches made on the floor. He knew they were there. "Yeah they're there."

Dean handed the knife over to Sam and indicated that it was like Angie's knife. Sam accepted it and held it while Dean pulled out his gun. Even then they were outnumbered and hellhounds were… they were in for a rough ride. "Easy Sam."

They charged and were onto them. There was little to no use running since they were there. Cerebus charged forward and tackled one, latching his powerful jaws onto the neck and snapping it. One launched itself at Dean and he hit it square in the head and it fell down. Another was going to tackle Sam when the bunch of them were flung backwards. One became impaled on an iron fixture and it yelped in pain.

Sam and Dean blinked and turned to look. They saw Hibah standing there and behind her was Castiel and it looked like he was sporting a bruise on his cheek. She smiled and said, "I told you."

Both Winchesters made a slight face at that since they didn't quite know what to make of it. They might as well let Hibah come along since it was clear that she let Castiel have a good one. They didn't see Gabriel nearly laughing at the sight as he followed them.

They encountered a few more hellhounds that were dispatched and one of those lizard heads that had bitten Sam before. It cuffed Cerebus a good one and he yelped from the wounds that were inflicted on his side. Hibah was by his side while Sam and Dean fought with the thing.

"Sam can you explain why this place has monsters in here?" Dean was holding onto the back of the lizard head with his arms wrapped around the neck.

Sam had picked up Dean's gun and checked the ammo. They were low so he would have to improvise. The knife was a good bet but that would require that he get in close and he wasn't in the mood to get bitten again. He saw an iron torch and it was still lit. He pulled it off the wall and pointed it at the thing.

"Are you crazy?"

"Let go Dean."

Dean thought his brother was crazy but listened and as soon as he did, Sam thrust the torch forward. He managed to burn the thing and when it charged, it impaled itself after pushing Sam into the wall. It dropped without another thought and Sam let go of the torch and slowly stood up rotating his muscles. He made a slight look at Dean.

Dean made a look that was a cross between Sam doing something stupid and pride that his little brother did it. He made a waving motion and went to check on Hibah. She was putting her hands on Cerebus and when she removed them, the wounds were gone. "Nice work Ninja."

"Ima is better."

"She's the best," Dean agreed as he watched Cerebus get to his feet. He rubbed the mutt's ears and looked. There was a large door and looking at Hibah confirmed that was the one. "Come on Sam. Ninja stay with Cerebus and Cas this time."

"But…"

Sam turned to look at Hibah, "No buts."

Hibah gave a slight pout but nodded. She held onto Cerebus' neck and watched as Sam and Dean entered the door. She looked at Castiel and then at Gabriel who was watching the scene intently. She looked when she heard noises that were distinctly of pain and anger and other things that came with real battle. She heard Sam's voice and went forward.

In the meantime Sam and Dean went in and found Angela crawling on the ground. She was grimacing as if in pain as she crawled towards Absolution. Her hand was stretched out trying to summon it. It wouldn't move. Lykos was standing above her and taunting, "It seems Absolution has abandoned you or is that your heart you feel, slowing. Slowing down as the poison courses through your veins?"

Angela continued to grunt as she crawled. Her limbs felt like they were seizing up. She could see Orion on her wrist. The blue stone was glowing but it was growing faint. The gauntlet looked almost tarnished with her markings intermingled with it. She felt herself growing faint. Absolution was just within her reach. She stretched out and…

The sword was kicked away. Angela grunted as she watched it slide away. Her bloodied fingers were still reaching as her arm stiffened from growing weaker as her hand fell to the ground. Her vision became blurry but it was burning within. She then saw Sam and Dean charge in after shouting her name and were immediately over powered by the firm strikes of Lykos. Both were lying on the ground and Dean looked like he was holding his shoulder. Sam was bleeding from a head wound. She gasped as she felt it trying to suffocate her as she was rolled over.

"I could kill you now but what would be the point? You will suffer as I have suffered. Slow and painful. You will see it as I finish all that remains dear to you."

Angela heard the creak of a door but her eye was on Snake. Her body was convulsing as the poison strived to finish her off. She heard noises but only saw Snake and the hand that wielded him. She gasped for air as she tried to form coherent words as one last idea came to her. It would take everything she had left.

"Your spells won't save you my sweet."

She ignored him as she tried to form words. Her breaths came in gasps as she struggled to form words. She gasped as the air was leaving her lungs and her heart was slowing. She turned to see Lykos raise Snake to kill Dean and she shouted out loud the last of the spell at the same time something overpowered Lykos and careened him backwards. Snake flew up and there was a dull crunch and a clang. She didn't see what happened but she could make out a pair of wings and she could see angelic grace as she fell back. She could feel the beats slowing one by one.

Sam and Dean managed to get to their feet and saw that Lykos was unmoving. His head was at an awkward angle indicating that his neck was broken. They looked and saw Hibah standing there, her little eyes glowing. She said, "No one hurts you."

It would have been a discussion but at the moment Angela wasn't moving and the boys raced towards her. Sam was the first to get to her. He looked at the wound and then at Angela and she was blinking slowly. "Dean she's been poisoned."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Her stuff. Dean. The car…" Sam spluttered. He saw Castiel and shouted, "Cas a little help?" He turned back towards Angela while Dean went with Cas to the Impala to get the medical supplies. He shook Angela and said, "Stay with me Angie."

Angela blinked owlishly at Sam. She could feel the poison slowing her heart. She managed to gasp, "Slowing down…" She gasped and her eyes closed.

"Don't," Sam said. He failed to notice Hibah had come and was kneeling beside her. "Angie."

Hibah put her hand on Angela and looked at her. She could see that she was going. She heard Angela whisper and Sam was still trying to shake her awake.

"Angie… Angie!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well the boys and Hibah are reunited and they go to help Angie. Things look grim as the lights dim for Angie. Stay tuned for 3.10 Do You Believe in Magic?


End file.
